The Akuma no Senshi (Demonic Warrior)
by RandomWriter21
Summary: Tired of all the hate directed towards him, Naruto decides that the Shinobi lifestyle is not for him. A little help from a librarian, one book, and a retired Samurai from Iron Country, is all it took for Naruto to decide. Bushido was now his way; the Akuma no Senshi was born. / Samurai Naruto / Strong Naruto / Naruto X Shizuka / M for safety / Pic by Crucifer01 (DeviantART)
1. Arc One: Ch 1

**AN: **This idea has been in my head ever since I made an account but I knew my creative writing skills were just getting started then but now I feel confident that I can pull this future story off. Without further ado, here is my rendition on a Samurai Naruto story.

All sword stances and such are real and have been heavily researched to ensure validity, just an FYI. Also, if any other author's ideas happen to end up in this story, it is purely coincidental; if they wish for me to recognize their idea then I will do so.

Final thing, this will be a long term project and a story of epic length. I have multiple arcs planned for this story and the estimated time of completion and update speed is unknown. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto all rights belong to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – demon speak/jutsu

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and son to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze; he doesn't know these things yet but he has always wondered who his parents were and why the village seemed to hate him. Our blonde protagonist was six years old and sat on the swing which hung from a tree not far from the academy, he mulled over the first week he had during class.

"_Why do I even try becoming a ninja when the entire village hates me? Is this village even my home, do I even belong?"_

From his thoughts, Naruto looked up to the Yondaime's face on the Hokage Monument and pondered if the Hokage position was really worth it.

Naruto acted like a rambunctious kid so that others would recognize him but in reality, Naruto was smart and somewhat cold due to the hate received ever since he could remember. Deciding not to stay here any longer, Naruto headed to the library to read so that his mind could focus elsewhere. Once he entered, an elderly lady with white hair and many wrinkles on her face greeted Naruto warmly; she was one of the few who treated Naruto with respect.

"Ah, Naruto my boy, back again to get your mind off things?" She greeted with a smile.

Naruto returned with a smile of his own.

"Hai Megumi."

Although Naruto put up a smile, Megumi saw the sad look in his eyes and hugged the blonde quickly before she bent to Naruto's level and looked him in the eyes.

"What seems to be the matter Naruto, you can tell this old grandma anything; I'm here to help."

Naruto sighed, "I'm unsure whether I want to become a ninja to a village that hates me, even Hokage for that matter. Is there some other path I could take?"

Megumi was surprised yet irritated at the fact that the village's hate finally got to the boy. She knew what Naruto contained as well as his parents but she knew it wasn't her place to tell. With a sigh and a pat on the shoulders she stood and was ready to escort Naruto to the right section of the library.

"I do sonny, here let me show you where the Samurai books are located."

"Please sit Megumi; I don't know if your old bones could take much more."

"For six years old, you are quite the gentlemen." She smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair which made the boy chuckle. "Fine, the Samurai section is just after the area you were at yesterday."

Naruto thanked Megumi and headed to his destination while the receptionist headed back to her desk. Although Naruto ignored it, Megumi saw some of the civilians were staring at Naruto with anger. She shook her head in sadness and watched as Naruto found what he was looking for then headed to an empty seat where he sat down, opened the book, and began to read.

_A Samurai follows what is known as Bushido, eight principles or virtues every Samurai Warrior should live by and never stray from; rectitude or justice, courage, benevolence, politeness, honesty and sincerity, honor, loyalty, character and self-control. To expand on this, the Samurai Warrior, _

_holds loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else,_

_has an appreciation and respect of life, _

_is deadly in combat and yet so gentle and compassionate with children and the weak,_

_strives for enlightenment for good judgment, personal growth, and self-awareness,_

_practices some type of martial art skill or something that helps him or her develop physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually,_

_uses Death as his or her advisor not his or her enemy, _

_seeks to understand the phrase, "Know thyself!" and, _

_seeks communal and family relationships and understanding the role of the servant and the master._

_Failure to uphold this code, the Samurai is tasked with taking his own life._

Naruto looked up from the book and rubbed his temples in deep thought and confusion, he was only six years old so most of this was hard to understand. After a long break, Naruto started to read again where he found that Samurai worked directly under the Daimyo; this made Naruto smile as he would not be loyal to Konoha, only the Daimyo he served under. Bushido, however, still gave Naruto confusion. Closing the book, Naruto walked up to Megumi and checked it out then ran to the Hokage Tower; it was only a couple hours since he started reading.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was doing the bane of every Kage's existence; paperwork. No matter how much he completed, the amount of work seemed to multiply at an infinite rate. He wished for something or someone to interrupt him from the monotonous task; Hiruzen's wish was granted as Naruto burst into the room and slammed the book onto his desk.

"Naruto, how nice to see you." Hiruzen glanced at the title of the book and looked back at his surrogate grandson, "So, what got you into the Samurai all of a sudden?"

The answer was one the Sandaime was not expecting.

"I'm tired Ji-Ji, tired of all the glares, harsh remarks, and not being able to shop in stores. I wanted to become a ninja to a village that didn't hate me; you told me things would change but nothing has. The Samurai seems like to be the path for me; at least the Daimyo will respect me."

"The villagers are just misunderstood, I am sure if you gave them another chance…" The Sandaime said with a smile but internally, the kage was torn.

He hoped the village hadn't gotten to the boy but sadly, he was about to see the true Naruto; the one without the mask he crafted over the many years. As Naruto interrupted, this mask dropped and the once bright blue sapphires were now cold and lifeless; they bored into Sarutobi's own eyes. It made the Kage flinch.

"Six years Ji-Ji, ever since I was born it seems like, I have dealt with this. The Naruto you knew is gone, what you see now is what this village has done."

It was here that Hiruzen felt his age. He sighed and rubbed his temples and contemplated what to do with the broken boy in front of him.

"_Dammit, to think it would come to this. I would reveal his heritage now but the state he is in would only make it worse."_

The Sandaime sighed as he knew what to do. "What do you need help with Naruto?"

"A trainer, a master to teach me the Samurai way." Naruto said in a cold voice, a voice which no six year old should have.

"I know just the person, he set up shop a couple months ago, he's a retired Samurai from Iron Country; I can escort you there."

Hiruzen stood and signaled his ANBU to watch the place then motioned for Naruto to follow. He simply nodded and grabbed the book off the desk then followed the Sandaime, all the while the latter was thinking how much he and this village failed Minato's legacy.

"_I should have watched you more closely Naruto, it seems in my age I have forgotten that family duties come before that of the Hokage."_

* * *

As the two walked, Hiruzen could hear the whispers of the villagers and noticed Naruto glaring back at them. This took some villagers off guard while others talked to each other wondering what the Hokage was doing with the demon brat though being careful not to break the Sandaime's law. Hearing these, Hiruzen sighed internally at how far the village had fallen; it was this that made him vow to stop being soft and make Konoha strong again.

Soon, after 10 minutes of walking, Naruto and Hiruzen arrived at a small shop which sold a variety of items; Harumasa's Emporium was the name. The outside was nothing special but on the inside, that was a different story.

To the left of the door was a wide window so that others could look in the store and see the man's wares. On the right wall held different sizes of katana, wakizashi, and tanto as well as wooden practice swords called bokken. On the left side of the wall were tea sets, repair kits for clothing and/or armor, and bows. On the wooden floor of the store was barrels filled with shuriken and arrows; behind the front desk, hanging on the wall, were different types of Samurai armor, kimono, and geta sandals.

Naruto and Hiruzen walked in which made the bell above the door jingle, footsteps were heard from the back of the store; an older gentleman soon walked out and greeted them. Harumasa stood six foot tall, had fair skin and black eyes, wrinkles adorned his face along with a scar which was on his left cheek. He wore a simple white kimono with black pants and geta sandals; on his right side were two swords held in place by a black belt; a katana and wakizashi. Harumasa had black hair which was set in a topknot.

* * *

The old man bowed with a smile. "Welcome Hokage-sama and guest to my emporium, my name is Fukui Harumasa."

Hiruzen calmly pointed to Naruto but before he could speak, Fukui looked at Naruto and frowned after seeing the boy's cold visage.

"You have brought me a young child who seemed to have lost his way." Harumasa looked at Naruto. "Tell me child, what troubles you?"

Naruto looked at Hiruzen who motioned to go ahead, "I seek to follow the path of the warrior as I refuse to become a ninja to a village that hates me."

The Samurai nodded "I see, but tell me, what do you seek if you so desire to follow Bushido; is this for respect or for revenge?"

"What?" Naruto said, his facial features showed that he was confused.

Fukui smiled, "You are but an empty glass waiting to be filled. You have strayed off the path of life and are unsure where to go."

Naruto growled, "Make sense old man!"

The samurai chuckled before he bent down to Naruto's level, "What is your name."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, let us start again; why do you wish to become a Samurai?" Harumasa questioned with a calm tone.

Naruto sighed, "I don't feel welcome in this village, everyone glares at me, calls me a demon and after reading about the Samurai," Naruto held up the book, "I thought that the Daimyo might treat me better than this village ever did."

Harumasa noticed the Hokage's sad glance at Naruto, he patted the boy on the shoulders before he stood.

"Wait here Naruto, feel free to browse the store while I talk to the Hokage OK?"

"Hai." Naruto let out a brief smile before he headed over to the wall of swords.

Hiruzen was motioned to the back of the store and into the samurai's office, once the door was closed, both chat silently so that Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You have brought me a diamond in the rough Hokage-sama, I sense he is still unsure of whether this path is right for him or not but I digress." At first the Samurai was calm but then his voice grew stern. "Tell me, why haven't you informed Naruto of his heritage and what he contains?"

"How do you know that?!" The Hokage was now on alert and ready to end the person in front of him; Harumasa never flinched, he was calm as a tranquil lake.

"Calm yourself Hokage-sama, I am not your enemy; I merely took the facts and pieced them together, it wasn't hard to figure out."

Hiruzen glared at Harumasa, "Have you been stalking Naruto, if you have I won't hesitate to kill you here and now."

The Samurai smiled at how protective Hiruzen was. "Not at all Hokage-sama, I may have been here two months but the villagers seem to like their sake a little too much, ninja included."

The Hokage clenched his fists in anger then relaxed after taking a deep breath, Harumasa continued.

"Mifune, my master, told me that I would meet a boy who lost his way before coming here Hokage-sama; he told me that the fate of the Elemental Nation and Iron Country would rest in his hands alone."

"_Almost like Jiraiya's prophecy from the Toads."_ Hiruzen looked the Samurai in the eyes, "If I agree to this, will you teach Naruto your style?"

Harumasa shook his head. "That is not my choice to make, it is Naruto's. As to your other question, my style is based on Iaido; the art of sword drawing."

Hiruzen tensed as Haramusu suddenly got in a stance then started to sheath his katana, with a click, which signified the blade locked in place, the Hokage hat Hiruzen was wearing split in two and fell to the floor. Needless to say, the Sandaime was now afraid.

"I didn't even see you draw your katana, how?"

The samurai smiled, "Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, the style in which Naruto will learn among other things if he accepts the path of the warrior."

Sarutobi grabbed the pieces of his hat and cried anime tears over the now ruined garment, after he calmed himself he and Haramusu walked out of the office and to the front of the store. What they saw was Naruto in full Samurai armor and a katana in one hand; the two elderly gentleman watched as Naruto swung the sword in different directions. After a minute, Harumasa cleared his throat and internally chuckled.

"Well Naruto, it seems like you have chosen your path."

"AHHH!"

Naruto jumped in the air as he didn't expect them to return yet; he quickly sheathed the katana and placed it back on the shelf while taking off the armor. Hiruzen smiled as he saw the happy look on Naruto's face.

"_It seems that Naruto found his path again…Minato, Kushina, you would be proud."_

"Sorry samurai-san, I was just curious is all." Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

The Samurai waved his hands in the air. "Not to worry Naruto, I see you are eager to follow Bushido then?"

It was hesitant but Naruto nodded, the smile still present on his face.

"Hai but it some of it was confusing."

"All in due time child, I will teach you the path of the warrior among other things. First thing's first, that orange monstrosity has to go and you will be wearing what I am."

"But I like orange!" The outburst earned a bop on the head; Naruto glared at the Samurai. "OW! Why'd you hit me?!"

A stoic look was on Harumasa's face as he looked at Naruto "You were distracted by thinking about me burning that hideous outfit."

Naruto stared at the man in awe as the samurai somehow read his mind; this earned another bop on the head which made Hiruzen chuckle.

"You were distracted on how I read your mind; this is something we will work on. Expect nothing, be prepared for anything. Your training will start tomorrow at five in the morning, I expect you to be here on time."

"Hai." Naruto said then turned to the Hokage. "Ji-Ji can we get ramen?"

"No!" Haramusu interjected sternly "You need to eat more vegetables and get a balanced meal; Ramen on special occasions only."

Naruto pouted, "But the villagers only sell me rotten or overpriced food."

The Sandaime's eyes suddenly gleamed with anger, "Naruto, we are going shopping; I think it's time they know who the boss is around here. Haramusu-dono, thank you for helping Naruto and I."

"My pleasure Hokage-dono."

Once the two left Haramusu smiled, "I must inform Mifune-dono that I have found my student, in time maybe he can teach my student as well."

* * *

**Iron Country – Evening, Mifune's Office**

The sun had recently set and Mifune was doing his last tasks for the day when messenger came in, bowed low, and handed his leader the message. After Mifune took it, the messenger stood up and left without saying a word. With a curious look, the leader of Iron Country turned over the envelope and smiled at seeing Harumasa's name on the front.

"Hmm, now what do you have here my student. Have you found the one that which the prophecy foretold?"

Mifune flipped the envelope back, opened it, then pulled out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mifune-sama or Master, _

_I have found the one which the prophecy has foretold but I fear for the boy's sanity; Konoha has hurt him deeply but fear not, the darkness that lies within will be tamed. He is a boy with a fox that which tramples in the leaves, a son of a Hokage and a mother from the Whirlpool, from this boy we shall believe. _

_Sincerely, _

_Fukui Harumasa_

Mifune closed the letter and placed it back inside with a smile; the riddle at the end was easy to solve for him. The Samurai Leader was not surprised that the boy's sanity teetered on the brink, after all, a jinchuriki that is known by the populace is bound to breed hate; humans tend to fear what they don't understand. Although this was a blessing, Mifune knew that the boy needed to be trained and it would be a while until he was ready to step foot in this land.

The old leader rubbed his temples, "_But will my student and I's training be enough to stop the civil unrest which grows from the snow covered mountians of my home?_" A smile graced Mifune's lips as he thought of a saying.

Good things come to those who wait.

* * *

**Following Morning Harumasa's Emporium**

The bell jingled in the store followed by the sound of a door closing, Naruto arrived just as told. What confused him was that nobody seemed to be in the store.

"Samurai-san, are you here?" He shouted out, the Samurai peeked his head from the back and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto I see you have arrived on time; you are quite the responsible person." Harumasa went into the back then came back and handed Naruto his outfit. "Put that on, you will burn that orange suit you wear afterward."

Naruto hesitated and got slapped on the back of the head, "Remember what I said yesterday child, expect nothing, prepare for anything."

"How do I prepare if I see nothing is happening?"

"A wise question young student but that is what the lesson will be for today, situational awareness. Now go on, change up then meet me in the back."

"Hai samurai-san."

"Master, my young student, for now on I will be called as such." The Samurai said sternly.

Naruto nodded, "Hai master Harumasa."

It took Naruto five minutes to change as he never used a kimono before but once he got it on he felt comfortable, it was really soft and lightweight. His outfit was like that of his master, a simple white kimono black pants as well as geta sandals. As he arrived to the back of the store with his old clothes, Haumasa was standing by a wood burning stove which was for heating in the winter. He motioned to the stove, the stern look still on his face.

"Put your old clothes in here Naruto and set them alight; the burning of your old clothing signifies that that part of you is now gone. What you wear now is the beginning to your new path, that of the warrior."

Naruto simply nodded and did as told, a match was handed to him which he lit and set his orange monstrosity on fire. As Naruto watched them burn he could only think on what the samurai said to him yesterday.

"_I am but an empty glass, one that is waiting to be filled."_

After a few minutes, Haramusu motioned for Naruto to follow him to the front of the store; once there, he took a three foot bokken off the wall; perfect for Naruto's three foot six frame. Next, Harumasa took a black silk belt he got from behind the counter then proceeded to put both on Naruto, the bokken slid between the belt and the kimono in a secure fashion on the right side.

"Master?" Naruto looked into the elderly man's eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"You will not pick up a sword for a few years yet, that bokken is so you can get used to the weight, you will use that until you get your real swords. Now come, we are going to wander the village; pay close attention to everything around you."

"Hai Master."

Haramusu nodded and both went out to wander the village. Meanwhile, the Hokage was having a meeting with his advisers, Danzo, and the clan heads.

* * *

**Council Chambers**

The clan heads, Shibi Aburame, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, and Choza Akimichi, the advisers Koharu and Homura as well as Danzo, were all waiting for the Hokage to arrive. None knew what this meeting was about and why it was so early in the morning. They didn't have to wait long as the council doors opened which showed Hiruzen in his Hokage attire and a stern expression on his face; the God of Shinobi was back.

"Advisors, Danzo, Clan heads, I have called this meeting to inform you that the village has lost a great asset to its Shinobi ranks and we have nothing to blame but this village and myself."

Hiruzen took a deep breath before he continued; he was impressed that everyone was silent still.

"Naruto Uzumaki started the academy a week ago but decided on another path as he came to me with a book yesterday, a book about the Samurai. The happy go lucky kid you knew was nothing more than a mask to hide a cold shell; I saw Naruto's eyes yesterday and realized then and there that we failed one of our greatest legacies."

Danzo interjected which showed his distaste, "Samurai…bah! This is a ninja village and Samurai have no place here. I say you hand Naruto over to me so that I can train him."

Hiruzen slammed his fists on the table, "Danzo, how many times do I have to repeat myself…NO! And don't think for a second that I don't know about your still existing Root program. Try anything to Naruto and his master, whom is a retired Samurai from Iron Country I might add, and your punishment will not be lenient."

The clan heads and advisors smirked at Danzo's shocked face.

"Hokage-sama, if I might interject, who is Naruto's master now?" Shibi questioned.

"Fukui Harumasa, he was taught by Mifune so I assure you Naruto is in good hands."

Hiashi's eyes widened, "Are you sure that name is correct Hokage-sama?"

"I assure you it is Hiashi-san, why do you ask?"

"When the Hyuga was being formed, samurai still roamed the land and the Harumasa clan had an alliance with us after we had countless battles with them. Years passed and the Samurai seemed to disappear; I must meet this man."

The council chamber went silent as that was a response nobody expected, after a good five minutes Homura cleared his throat.

"As interesting as this is, I sense you had other business Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded "Yes, if you recall earlier how I said we failed one of our greatest legacies…that has to do with Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen pulled out a manila folder from his robes and slammed it on the large desk, he opened it and pulled out a birth certificate, blood test, and marriage certificate; these three documents were passed around.

"Those are proof to the fact that Naruto is the son of our Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. I will inform Naruto of everything as he has suffered at the hands of this village for far too long, after that the whole village will know of the sins they have committed."

Nobody denied the truth that was staring them in the face yet Danzo had his concerns.

"And what of Iwa and Kumo?"

"That, my old friend" Hiruzen said with a smirk, "is where your Root will be handy. I want every list of shinobi under your control and their skill set, I will have Jiraiya and Tsunade return so that any seals can be removed and that they are checked to see if they are fit for duty. Deny my request and it will be your head Danzo!"

Danzo sighed knowing he couldn't do anything but the Hokage had one more stipulation.

"Oh and Danzo, all your files that we collect from your base will be gone over; any sign of treasonous activity and you will be executed publicly. As of now, Root is now under my command."

The Hokage smiled at the pissed expression on his old rival's face, even more so when the clan heads and advisers started to snicker.

Danzo clenched his fists and let out a strained, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"That is all I wanted to say, we are dismissed. Hiashi, Harumasa should be training Naruto but I will inform him that you want to meet."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Master, this is boring, I do as you say but nothing seems out of the ordinary." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms which earned a whack on the head.

Harumasa sighed, "Patience young student, this is something that will take time to hone in. For instance, there are two ANBU who have been following us. One is hiding behind the dumpster behind me and the other is on the roof overlooking me."

"_How did he see us, we used a camouflage jutsu?!"_

Naruto was confused. "I don't sense anyone?"

Harumasa chuckled then took a calming breath, "Close your eyes Naruto and extend your senses, ignore everything else around you as you do so."

Naruto did as told and attempted to drown out the sounds around him, it took ten minutes but Naruto finally managed to do so. After another five minutes of focusing, he snapped open his eyes with a gasp.

"I saw a hazy mist around the ANBU, what was that?" A surprised Naruto exclaimed.

The Samurai was impressed, "_He accessed his Ki already, and at such a young age. Perhaps there is more to this boy then I once thought."_

"That is the life force of every being on this planet, or what is known as Ki or chi; for you to have accessed it at your age is truly astonishing."

Naruto clutched his head "Argh, so confused!"

"You're only six my student so you have every right but that is the next part of your homework. After today's lesson you are to go to the library and read up on the elemental nations; the kage, the villages, terrain, everything."

"Expect nothing, be prepared for anything." Naruto said.

Naruto's master smiled and patted his student on the head. "Very good Naruto, now let us continue our lesson but outside the village walls. You are welcome to come ANBU-sans, I assure you I won't bite."

"_The Hokage needs to be informed of this."_

"They left master; I heard the wind that was picked up."

Harumasa blinked in slight shock, "_Increased senses thanks to the Kyuubi, just another thing I will be working on. You might be a better Samurai then me once you graduate my student."_

Nothing else was said between the two as they walked to a training ground which had a waterfall and many trees around; the sound of birds chirping and animals scampering about was plentiful. Before Naruto could question what they were going to do, he was handed a blindfold.

"I will be honing all of your senses; first I will take away your sight, then your smell, your hearing, and lastly touch." The Samurai informed.

"Are you sure this is necessary master?" Naruto's head rocked backward as he was hit with a stone that Harumasa found on the ground. "What was that for you old coot!"

"Never question your master. A samurai's training encompasses all paths of Bushido. You took up this path and to leave it would mean I would have to kill you after you slit your own stomach."

Naruto looked into the serious gaze of his master and gulped, "Y-you're joking…right?"

Harumasa's eyes narrowed, his voice grew cold, "No, a Samurai never lies; if a Samurai says that they will do something, they will as Bushido demands it. Enough chatter, put on the blindfold."

Naruto did so and was immediately hit with multiple stones which made him scream in pain.

"A blind samurai can still fight, listen for the sounds of the incoming projectile and dodge."

Naruto attempted to dodge but got hit again; having enough of this, Naruto decided to calm his emotions and drown out everything around him. Harumasa saw Naruto's shoulders relax which made him smile..

"_That's it my student, relax and let your other senses guide you."_

Harumasa threw a baseball sized stone toward Naruto's face at a tremendous speed; he knew that Naruto would be able to catch the stone. For Naruto, it was quiet, his mind blank until a whooshing sound entered his ears; letting instincts guide him, Naruto outstretched his right hand and caught the stone.

"YATAA I DID IT!" A stone hit Naruto squarely in the forehead making him scream in pain.

"You were distracted by your joy in accomplishing your task. We will continue to do this until lunch time; between breaks you will be doing push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats. Get in position."

Naruto nodded though he rubbed his head where the stone hit. "Hai Master."

* * *

**Hokage Office**

"Inu, Hawk, I see you have returned from your protection assignment though you are hours early, care to tell why?" The Hokage said, his eyes narrowed at the two ANBU in front of him.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but Harumasa-san and Naruto managed to detect us." Hawk said with Inu adding to his statement.

"Harumasa said that Naruto accessed something called Ki or chi, is that even possible sir?"

Hiruzen lit his clay pipe and puffed a few times which made the smell of tobacco permeate the air.

"I am unsure about chi but I find it hard to believe that a six year old could detect you, the samurai yes, but Naruto? Are you sure you aren't slipping on your duties Inu, Hawk?"

"No Hokage-sama!" Both quickly stated which made the Hokage smile.

"Good, I will have to look into Naruto's training myself then; guard the office while I'm gone."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

The ANBU bowed as Hiruzen left in a black puff of smoke.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was now doing his second set of twenty crunches, sit-ups, and push-ups; as he was doing the push-ups, Harumasa would stand on Naruto's back for added weight. This of course made Naruto lash out at his master which earned a one way trip to the ground via a stomp from Harumasa. After a few beat downs, Naruto just went along with his exercises until he was finished. Once done, Naruto stood from his crunches and brushed the dirt of his kimono as well as the sweat from his brow, the blindfold was still on.

Suddenly, Harumasa sensed something and decided to test his student.

"Tell me Naruto, can you sense anything wrong about the training ground we are in?"

Naruto pushed his senses out, "I sensed some birds chirping in the tree to my right as well as some animals running from the area. It's fuzzy but something is hiding by that tree."

"_Amazing, only his first day and Naruto can already sense me."_ Hiruzen thought.

"You can come out Hokage-sama, I sense you wish to talk to my student?"

Naruto turned to the tree to see the Sandaime walk towards them, "Indeed I do but there are too many ears about the woods."

"Then our lesson is done for the day. Naruto, come to my store after you're done to pick up more of your new outfit and burn the old one's at your home. Also, remember your homework."

Naruto bowed, "Hai, thank you master."

"Before we part Harumasa, Hiashi Hyuga would like to talk to you about an ancient treaty they had with your clan."

The samurai smiled, "Ah yes, I haven't seen a Hyuga in quite some time. Sadly, I'm the last remaining member of my clan; maybe my student could pass on my legacy once I am gone."

"Really!" A slap is heard in the training ground, "Will you stop that old man I got enough bruises today!"

"Emotions can distract you from the fight and possible dangers around you. Mediation will be your next lesson, same time tomorrow. By your leave Hokage-sama." Harumasa bowed.

Hiruzen nodded and lead Naruto to the Hokage Tower while Harumasa went to the Hyuga compound to see what Hiashi wanted.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

As Naruto and Hiruzen arrived, the Hokage dismissed Inu, Hawk, and the hidden ANBU then set up security seals so that nobody else would listen in. Naruto took a seat on the couch while Hiruzen sat in his chair.

"So Ji-Ji, what did you need to talk about?"

"When I saw those cold eyes of yours yesterday and what the villagers were saying about you, I woke up. No longer would I be considered soft and I have taken steps to make sure Konoha harms you no longer Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head in slight confusion, "Not that I'm happy about that but why tell me this?"

"You always wanted to know about your parents and why the village hated you, well that day is today. The village will find out about your heritage after lunch."

Naruto sat silently as he watched Hiruzen got up and took off the picture of the Yondaime which was on the wall with the other past Hokage; underneath this was a safe. After it was unlocked, Hiruzen grabbed two scrolls and handed them to Naruto once everything was back in place. One of the scrolls had a spiral on it while the other had the Kanji for Namikaze on it; Naruto read the Kanji and gasped.

"N-no, that can't be, if the Yondaime was my father then that means the Kyuubi is…"

Hiruzen nodded sadly and sat beside Naruto, "Yes, the Kyuubi is sealed within you and is the reason why the villagers hate you. They see you as the demon, not the scroll that holds it back."

"What is this spiral symbol?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the scroll intently.

"That is the Uzumaki clan symbol; sadly, the clan was destroyed in the second war. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, came from Uzu before they were destroyed; both parents loved you very much. I'm sorry for keeping this from you."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged his grandfatherly figure, "Thank you Ji-Ji and I forgive you but how will the village take it?"

Hiruzen shrugged, "We will see later today but first how about getting a new home."

"I have to pick up my clothing from my master Ji-Ji, and then we will go to my parents' home."

"I have a better idea as Harumasa-san is likely still talking to Hiashi, how about some ramen?"

"YES!" Doing this made Naruto clasp his hands over his mouth and let out a chuckle. "I guess master is right about my emotions."

Hiruzen ruffled Naruto's hair, "I look forward to seeing you in full Samurai gear one of these days Naruto; even though you aren't a ninja I believe your parents would still be proud."

"Maybe, but ramen Ji-Ji…let's go!"

Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto grasped his hand and drug him out of the office.

"_Oh Minato, Kushina, if only you could see your son now."_

* * *

**Hyuga District**

Fukui Harumasa walked up to the gate guards at the Hyuga District, introduced himself with a bow and was quickly escorted into Hiashi's personal office. Once the door was closed, Hiashi and Harumasa bowed to each other.

"Tea Harumasa-sama?" Hiashi asked as he motioned to the tea set on one of the tables beside his desk.

"That would be lovely, thank you Hiashi-sama."

Once the Clan Head poured the Samurai's tea and handed him the cup and saucer, the two sat down and started their chat.

Hiashi cleared his throat and began in a regal tone, "Harumasa-sama, it is an honor to meet you and it is my hope that we can perhaps rebuild the alliance we once had with your ancestors."

"Fuki is fine Hiashi-sama, no need for honorifics between two allies." The Samurai sipped his tea and smiled as he swallowed the hot liquid, "Ah, a hint of jasmine. The tea is lovely, thank you."

Hiashi let out a small smile, "Your welcome but perhaps we can get to the matter at hand."

"Oh, heh, it seems this old body of mine tends to wander on about the past." Harumasa cleared his throat, "Enough delay, you wish to restart our alliance, one that we had many years ago correct."

Hiashi nodded which made the Samurai nod, he sipped his tea before he continued, "As much as I would love to Hiashi-sama, I simply cannot in good fortune continue said alliance as I am the last of my clan."

The Hyuga clan head sighed then his eyes widened at what he learned in the meeting today, "Perhaps your student can take up your name and continue your lineage Fukui."

Said man held up a hand to signify 'hold it,' "Although your ambitions are in good faith, that is not for me to decide Hiashi-sama, it is Naruto's. Whether he keeps his lineage intact is up to him, but as time goes on and he wanders the path of the warrior, as he delves deeper into that which is the meaning of life, only then will my student be able to make the right choice."

Hiashi paused at the cryptic answer before he spoke again, "A shame, but good things come to those who wait. Perhaps we can chat about old times?"

Fukui smiled, "It would be my pleasure."


	2. Arc One: Ch 2

**AN:** Well I wasn't expecting that big of a response to the first chapter. Thanks for all the support. Secondly, I have four major arcs planned plus an epilogue; total chapters in this story will likely be 40 plus. This will be my biggest story to date and I will try my best to finish it for all you faithful readers. Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the brown leather couch at his new home looking at a picture of his parents with a sad expression. Yes, Naruto finally was able to live in his parents' home. It wasn't extravagant but it did get the job done; two bathrooms, a kitchen, family room, library, a training dojo in the basement and two bedrooms. One of those bedrooms was painted a bright orange, a crib was in one corner with a chest nearby filled with stuffed animals and toys; it was this that led to Naruto starting at his parent's photo. Kushina and Minato were holding her pregnant stomach, both with massive grins on their faces. Naruto sniffled, wiped away a stray tear, got up and placed the photo back on the wall before going to the master bedroom. As he started towards the room, he couldn't help but feel happy yet angry at the village's reaction to his heritage.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto and Hiruzen just got done at Harumasa's Emporium and as they left, the old Samurai reminded Naruto of his homework and his lesson for tomorrow. Naruto thanked him and left the store but instead of going to his apartment, the Sandaime led Naruto to the Hokage Tower. It was here the Uzumaki knew it was time to see how the village would react; a reassuring hand on his shoulder and a smile from Hiruzen made Naruto feel slightly better but the nervousness was still there.

"I know you must be nervous Naruto, but you must stay strong to show these villagers what you truly are; a samurai in training and the next heir to the Uzumaki clan." The Sandaime said.

Naruto sighed and simply nodded. An ANBU was called to gather the villagers and five minutes later, the same one came back to tell that they were ready. With a deep breath, Naruto took a step out on the balcony with the Hokage and looked down on those that gave him what he dubbed 'The Stink Eye' and those that refused to sell him food, clothing, and needed equipment to further his shinobi career; not that it mattered now. It was then the whispers began.

"What is that thing doing with the Hokage?"

"Has the Hokage finally saw fit to end that vile creature?"

"What is that thing wearing…it doesn't deserve those clothes after what it did."

These whispers didn't go unnoticed by Hiruzen and was surprised to see Naruto was completely calm though he noted his surrogate grandson's clenched fists.

"_He's trying so hard to remember Harumasa's teachings as well as what he read in that Samurai book…Bushido was it?"_ The Sandaime sadly smiled, turned his attention to the village and held up a hand which quieted the crowd.

It was then Naruto's heritage was revealed with many villagers denying it outright, some wanted to commit seppuku for their sins, others were glad they treated the boy with respect, and there were the select few that were neutral on the subject. Hiruzen motioned for Naruto to say something, but instead gave the crowd a cold stare and pointed to himself then motioned to the crowd.

The message was clear; this is the real me and the consequences of your actions. One villager picked up a stone and chucked it at Naruto who expertly caught it; he held a hand up so the ANBU wouldn't apprehend the person. Naruto took the rock and bounced it between his hands before he stared at the man who threw it and spoke in a cold tone.

"I would chuck this back at you, but as a samurai in training I must follow Bushido. Like my master said, you are all people who lost their way and are empty cups waiting to be filled."

Naruto dropped the rock, swiftly turned around and headed back indoors, the Hokage followed soon after. The villagers were now in a state of confusion; they had no idea how to make it up to the Uzumaki heir.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Naruto chuckled silently as he remembered the multiple people that were following him and the Sandaime to his parent's home with some trying to give him gifts and flowers. Naruto never accepted the gifts and told them that their actions from now on would determine if he would forgive them or not. Little did Naruto know was that Harumasa was watching the whole thing; it brought a happy tear to the old Samurai's eye. As Naruto climbed into bed and closed his eyes, he could only think about his training from now on and the path he chose.

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo sat at his desk and looked at the files in front of him; he was currently contemplating his choices. Either destroy the files or appease Hiruzen's request. Before he could act, another thought came to him; it gravitated around how his old rival found out about his program.

"_I must have a mole…but how, I checked and triple checked everything I've done?" _

Danzo grunted angrily and shoved the papers off his desk. As they fluttered to the floor, something caught his eye and he quickly snatched it before it hit the ground; what he saw made him crumple the paper up in disgust.

"DAMN YOU HIRUZEN!"

On the now crumpled paper was a seal and from what Danzo could tell was for recording purposes. His choice was made, he knew he couldn't hide. A slam on the floor with his cane made one of his trusted agent's, Sai, come in and kneel.

"You called Danzo-sama?"

Danzo gathered the needed files, sealed them in a scroll and placed it on his desk.

"Take these to Hiruzen" The war hawk said in a tired tone, "and tell him that I will cooperate fully."

Sai nodded, grabbed the files and did as told. Danzo sighed and rubbed his temples at how everything crashed down around him then grinned as a possibility came to mind. Oh yes, the war hawk may have been cornered but he was far from done.

"You poor deluded fool, Hiruzen, I may cooperate fully but will you see the storm I am about to create? The great tree cannot survive without its roots."

Danzo chuckled then tapped his cane on the ground which made more agents come in.

"Initiate Operation Fox Hunt."

"At once Danzo-sama." The emotionless drones said and went off to do their task, all the while Danzo had a smile on his face.

"Yes, the great tree cannot live without its roots…I will make sure of it."

* * *

**Sarutobi Estate**

The Sandaime Hokage was enjoying his green tea in his family room; a smile was adorned on his face as a piece of paper was next to him with a seal on it. The same one in Danzo's office. Although the seal at the base was now destroyed, it didn't matter to Hiruzen as his spy would fill in the rest. A knock was heard at the front door.

"_And there he is now. _Come in!"

The door opened which Sai entered shortly after with a scroll which held all the documents; he bowed as he came in front of the Hokage.

"Danzo is displeased and I fear for my safety Hokage-sama. Perhaps I can be placed in your care?" His voice filled with emotion.

Hiruzen took the scroll and told Sai to rise, he patted the boy on the shoulders and told him to sit.

"You may." Sai took a seat with a true smile. "Would you care for some tea as we chat about your former master?"

"Please…and thank you, Hokage-sama, for giving me a second chance after my failed mission in the Land of Iron."

The old man smiled, "Anytime Sai."

As he handed the boy the tea, he asked a question that he's been wanting to ask for the past year.

"I know the mission happened when you were only seven years old but can you tell me just what went on that day?"

Sai sighed and sipped his tea, "This might take a while Hokage-sama."

"No worries, I have all night." The Hokage said with a smile, and with that Sai began his tale.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Naruto was at the training field with his blindfold back on and dodging the stones thrown at him; Naruto was far from mastering the technique as he still got hit though Harumasa was pleased with his progress. It was an hour into the training when Harumasa told Naruto to take a rest.

"You may rest my student, you have done a wonderful job but now comes a great test; that of patience. Remember, a moment of patience can prevent a great disaster and a moment of impatience can ruin a whole life."

Naruto scratched his head in thought which made his master shake his head in mirth.

"You may not understand my wise words this day, child, but when the day comes where I cannot be by your side, my teachings will make all the sense in the world."

Naruto nodded with a smile and watched as Harumasa got in the Seiza position; he quickly did the same and followed whatever instructions were given.

"Now that you are in position, I want you to get in a meditative position like so."

Harumasa placed his hands together, one hand over-top of each other with the thumbs touching one another, and placed them on his lap. It took Naruto a couple tries but he managed to get it.

"Now, close your eyes, take deep breaths, and empty your mind of all things while ignoring the sounds around you." Harumasa said in a teaching manner.

Naruto did as told while his master watched on, wondering how long his student would sit still; it was only a couple minutes until the complaining started.

"Master, this is boring; what is this supposed to do anyway…other than bore me to…." Naruto's head rocked back as a rock hit him. "OW!"

Naruto flinched at the glare Harumasa was giving him; his blindfold fell off as the rock hit.

"Remember what I said about patience?" Naruto nodded. "You may nod yes but your thoughts say otherwise. Patience is the key to knowing thyself my student, it will teach you to think clearly much like you did when your heritage was revealed."

Harumasa's was stern at first but then faded back to a calm, sage like tone.

Naruto stuttered in shock, "Y-you saw that!"

Harumasa nodded and smiled, "Hai, and I couldn't be more proud. I saw your struggle; you wanted to enact your revenge but Bushido does not list revenge as one of its principles does it?"

"No master." Naruto said quietly with his head down.

The old Samurai saw the gears turn in his students head, "And do you know why that is, why revenge is frowned upon?"

Naruto's head suddenly shot up as he remembered Harumasa's early sage like saying, "Revenge isn't patient and will ruin lives."

The samurai clapped his hands and had the biggest grin on his face. "Very good my student, very good! Now that you understand, get back to meditating."

With a smile, Naruto did as told though Harumasa knew it would be a while before Naruto mastered his inner self and defeated the darkness within. As the retired Samurai watched his student, he felt the presence disappear from the area; it was watching from the start.

"_So, someone is after my student…hmm, I will play their game for now. After all, patience is a virtue."_

* * *

**Hokage Office**

It was a long night for the Sandaime Hokage as he was told what that mission to Iron Country entailed; Danzo wanted to oust Mifune and sent Sai on a suicide mission. Luckily for Sai, the snowy and cold climate got to him before he could strike Mifune. Ironically enough, it was this person who found Sai and got him back to health before asking where he was from. Thanks to Sai's near death state, the seal on his tongue vanished so with a heavy heart, thinking that he would be executed, spilled. One letter to Hiruzen later and Sai was pardoned of all crimes then sent back home; discreetly of course. It was then Sai's view on life changed and he vowed to end Danzo's evil ways.

Currently, Hiruzen was going over the multiple files Danzo had given him; as he looked, he came to the realization that his old rival hid his tracks really well. Almost all the files given were useless minus a few which begged further study, but none had shown Danzo to be guilty of treasonous activities. It grated on the Sandaime's nerves as he knew that the old war hawk had to be planning something. A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts, a knock on the window followed soon after. His students had arrived.

The window was open to let Jiraiya into the office, followed by the door which allowed Tsunade, Shizune and her pig Tonton to enter; both seemed happy to see their Sensei in good health.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune…and Toton." Hiruzen started with a smile. "Thank you for coming but before we get to any discussion…ANBU would you please fetch Naruto Uzumaki and his master."

A shunshin was heard to signify the ANBU left; not even two minutes later the two the Hokage mentioned were in front of them.

"Hey Ji-ji!"

Harumasa smacked the back of Naruto's head and began to scold him.

"Manners and proper etiquette is yet another lesson you have to learn." Naruto scowled as his master turned and bowed to the two Sannin. "Ah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, an honor to meet you. My name is Fukui Harumasa, retired samurai from Iron Country. The little shrimp you see beside me is my student, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto went to speak out but got slapped upside the head again; this made Jiraiya and Tsunade chuckle which made Naruto cross his arms and mumble under his breath about how it wasn't funny. It was then that Jiraiya brought up his concerns.

"Sensei, I thought Naruto was in the academy to become a ninja not a samurai. All you sent us was a message to get here as soon as possible as something came up?"

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe, lit it, and puffed a few times which let the smell of tobacco permeate the office. He started in a somber tone.

"Hai, but this village and I failed. The hate which the villagers gave got to Naruto and so he decided on another path."

Tsunade was about to speak but Hiruzen put up a hand which silenced her. He continued in a stern tone.

"Though I could partly blame you, the godparents which were supposed to look after him, I won't do such an act since I failed to enforce that part of Minato's will. And before you ask, yes he knows of his heritage as well as this village."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked over to Naruto who had a cold look in his eyes, ones that made the Sannin flinch.

"I had godparents…all this time!" Naruto growled out, his eyes flashing red which Harumasa took notice of.

"_So, his darkness has awakened…perhaps it's time I step up his teaching so that he is prepared in the future."_ The Samurai mused to himself.

Shizune, who held Tonton, looked at Tsunade in shock; she was never told about this.

"Tsunade…why, why did you abandon Minato and Kushina's child?" She asked with a shaky breath.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and sighed, she was truly saddened knowing that she could have gave him a better life.

"I was distraught, OK! First I lose Dan and Nawaki then two figures I looked up to…I just couldn't bear it anymore and left. I just never thought I would be away for so long; it seems I got caught up in my depression and failed to realize that both Minato and Kushina's souls rested within their child." Tears were now flowing out as she went to Naruto and bent to his level. "Can you ever forgive me, Naruto?"

Inside, Naruto was torn; the amount of emotions which flowed out of his godmother showed that she still cared and wanted to make amends, but at the same time Naruto's anger conflicted and denied this outright. Luckily Harumasa spoke.

"Give Naruto some time Tsunade, he is still having an inner conflict with himself after yesterday's events. The same goes for you Jiraiya." He looked at his student and patted him on the shoulder. "Go on and meditate back at our training ground, I will be there shortly."

Naruto bowed, "Hai master."

As Naruto was about to walk out the door, he gave one last glance at his godparents, shook his head sadly then went about his task.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and closed his eyes, his voice was calm as he spoke.

"As you can see, Naruto has changed but I believe that you will be able to help him in time. But before that, some changes need to be done." The Hokage opened his eyes and looked at Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton. "You will now run the medical program as the way it is run now leaves much to be desired." He then looked at Jiraiya. "You will base your spy network here in Konoha from now on; both of you will stay in the village unless important missions come about. Do I make myself clear?"

The Sannin nodded, "Hai Sensei."

As the Hokage dismissed them, Harumasa gave them some parting words.

"Tell me and I'll forget; show me and I may remember; involve me and I'll understand. Think about my words Jiraya, Tsunade…good day."

Harumasa bowed to the Sennin and the Hokage before going back to Naruto's lesson for the day.

As Naruto walked to the training ground, a voice in the back of his head spoke up.

"**Take ahold of your anger, use it, destroy those around you…LET ME FREE!"**

Naruto shook his head and looked around as he thought he heard someone; seeing that nobody did, Naruto shrugged and kept on going to his destination. All the while, a beast with nine tails grinned evilly in his cage with a black silhouette doing the same in one of the dark recesses of Naruto's mind. The shadow figure's eyes glowed red and then it began to chuckle evilly knowing that he was finally awake.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Almost a full year has passed since Naruto started his Samurai training. His training with his senses was complete; it took two months to complete each exercise. After successfully meditating while dodging stones, Naruto was given earplugs and told to use those with the blindfold. It was difficult as he couldn't rely on sound, but Naruto soon learned to use his sense of touch with some Ki sensing in order to dodge the stones. The process continued as nose plugs were added; instead of dodging rocks, he had to successfully capture an animal. In this case it was Tora, the Daimyo's wife cat. Oh how Naruto hated that cat though he enjoyed the money he got from doing so. This money, however, he did not keep as he already had plenty thanks to his parents; he donated it to the orphanage and to fix up the Red Light District in Konoha. From this, the villagers began to see Naruto for who he truly was, something that Naruto and Harumasa were thankful for.

The last part of the senses training was the most difficult as Naruto had to meditate and nullify any feelings while dodging stones; little did Naruto know that this was endurance and pain threshold training for when the time came to be in a real samurai fight. As this part of the training came to a close, Naruto was introduced to Akido, the samurai style of Taijutsu. It was then he realized how brutal his master could be. By the end of each training session, Naruto was admitted to the hospital for broken bones and internal injuries. Tsunade tried to scold Harumasa about being too harsh but that backfired quickly as the Samurai used sage like advice to tell the Slug Sage why he was doing so.

Akido was more of a defensive taijutsu which revolved around throws but it was deadly as once an enemy was down, a killing blow could be struck using a katana. Naruto learned both aspects of Akido, the receiving end and the attacking end. While receiving blows, Naruto was taught to be calm and flexible in the off-balance positions which the attacker put him in. Naruto was also trained to regain his balance and cover any vulnerabilities while on the receiving end. When the time came to switch to where Naruto attacked Harumasa, he was taught to use position and timing to keep the receiver off balance and vulnerable. Naruto was far from mastering this technique as was evident by the broken bones he had after every spar. Little did Naruto know that his taijutsu strikes resembled cuts and/or thrusts from a sword; it would prepare him when the time came to learn Harumasa's style.

Currently, we find our master and student headed over to the Nara compound for Naruto's next lesson; strategy.

* * *

"Master, is a game of Shogi really going to help me? I've been doing what you asked…I know my stuff from the books I read." Naruto questioned with a slight pout.

Harumasa shook his head, "You may read and retain, my student, but until it is put into practice nothing will ever be mastered. You know not of the horrors which comes about when war strikes, how it pains the heart to kill a person dear to you, to kill a fellow samurai which has been by your side for what seemed like an eternity."

Naruto became worried for his master after hearing the sad tone in which he spoke.

"Is that why you are a retired Samurai, master?"

Harumasa simply smiled and patted Naruto's head, "It's in the past now but the memories still haunt me to this day."

Naruto decided to not go further after seeing his master's eyes; they were the same one's he had before he decided to walk along the warrior's path. They were filled with sorrow, pain, and above all; loneliness. The retired samurai looked at Naruto and internally sighed as he saw himself in the boy.

"_You don't know how much you remind me of my younger self, Naruto. I was once a carefree child like you, always questioning the unknown until Mifune guided me onto the right path. Like you, I trained hard, studied hard, and then that fateful day came."_

Harumasa took a deep breath and wondered how Naruto would react when he took his first kill.

"_To kill is to lose your innocence, to kill is only the first step in becoming a true samurai…one that uses death as their advisor. Keep that innocence until you feel ready, my student."_

Naruto and Harumasa soon arrived at the compound where they were greeted warmly then escorted to Shikaku's home. After the guard knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Yoshino Nara, Shikaku's wife; a smile was adorned on her face.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, Harumasa-san, my husband said we would be expecting you. Please, come in."

Said persons bowed and entered the home but not before taking their sandals off and placing them by the door. As they entered, Yoshino asked if they wanted any tea which both accepted graciously. Naruto looked around the home and smiled then sighed as he wondered if this is how it was like to live with parents. Sensing the distress, Harumasa put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder then motioned for them to sit at the nearby table. Naruto nodded and followed his master where both sat beside each other in the Seiza position and began to mediate; it was this sight which Shikaku came in on.

"_To think Minato's boy would be so calm…how troublesome. Though I cannot help but feel happy for the kid as he finally is gaining the recognition he deserves."_ The clan head thought proudly then proceed to join the two though decided against the meditation.

Yoshino was shocked at how calm Naruto and his master was when she came back with the tea but she quickly shook it off and handed it to them; both thanking her without breaking their meditation. It baffled the two Nara's completely.

After a couple minutes, Shikaku cleared his throat which brought the two out of their meditation.

"Harumasa-san, you wished to discuss matters with me?"

Said person took a sip of his tea and smiled, "Yes, I wish for my student to come here after his training every day to learn how to play Shogi with your boy. Not only will this help his strategic skills, but his social skills as well."

Shikaku shook his head and looked over at Naruto who was sipping his tea and staying calm; it made the clan head chuckle to himself.

"Troublesome but I suppose it is for the best."

Shikaku stood and motioned for Naruto to follow. "Come Naruto, I will introduce you to my son Shikamaru."

Naruto looked at Harumasa who nodded, "Thank you Master."

With that, Naruto stood and followed Shikaku while Yoshino looked at the retired Samurai with a quizzical glance.

"How did you get Minato's boy to be so calm? To think only a year ago he was running around and being an obnoxious fool wearing orange."

The old man smiled and took another sip of his tea, "I may be his master but what Naruto has become is of his own volition. Mifune, my master, once said that the art of living does not consist in preserving and clinging to a particular mood of happiness, but in allowing happiness to change its form without being disappointed by the change, for happiness, like a child, must be allowed to grow up."

Yoshino scratched her head as she tried to digest the wise words Harumasa presented, in a confused tone she said, "So…Naruto is simply growing up? Your teachings have no effect on his behavior?"

The old Samurai chuckled to himself before looking at the Nara with a twinkle in his eyes, "Perhaps, perhaps not; think about what I said."

As Yoshino turned to go back to the kitchen, she mumbled about Samurai and their confusing proverbs; it put a smile on Harumasa's face.

With Naruto, he was escorted to Shikamaru's room where the two children bowed to each other; it was here Shikaku explained the situation which, like father like son, wrapped it up by using one word.

Troublesome.

Naruto let out a small chuckle and it was here the clan head left to give the two privacy. As Shikamaru was setting up the Shogi board, he decided to engage in some small talk.

"I like watching clouds, what's your hobby?"

Naruto was stumped, and nervously laughed. "I don't really have one…I basically train most of the time."

Shikamaru stopped and looked at Naruto, and in a tired voice stated "Samurai are so troublesome, but you should really think about getting a hobby?"

Naruto nodded and thanked him, the Uzumaki decided to file that in his memory so he could ask Harumasa later. It was here Naruto changed topics.

"So…how do you play Shogi? I've read about it in the library but never have I tried to play it. Does it really boost your strategy skills?"

Shikamaru sighed and began to explain how the game worked and that he didn't know about the boost in strategy skills. It took five minutes but soon the two started to play. The first three games were quick with Shikamaru winning; the next two, however, made Shikamaru nervous as he almost lost a couple times. Not winning aggravated Naruto and was about to quit, but then remembered his master's lesson on patience. He continued to play for the next three hours. Although Naruto never won a game, he saw himself steadily improve which elated him to a great degree; even more so when Shikamaru stated him as a worthy opponent and offered his friendship. It was on this day that Naruto made his first true friend.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Like every morning, Naruto arrived at his master's shop and was ready for today's training; oh how Naruto was going to hate what Harumasa had to offer. As said person stepped from the back room, he looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Good news my student, after the Hokage and I discussed how well you were doing he approved you to start some D-rank missions. Today, you are helping a farmer plant his crops."

Naruto looked at his kimono with a worrisome glance. "But I will get my kimono dirty…shouldn't I change?"

The evil smile his master gave off unnerved him.

"Ah! You are absolutely correct…how silly of me." Harumasa turned and grabbed samurai armor off the shelf that would fit his student. "You will be working with that on all day, and after your mission we will continue your akido training. Now go on…put it on."

The old Samurai chuckled after Naruto mumbled about opening his big mouth. Once dressed in his armor, which resembled that of Hashirama's, he and Harumasa set off to do today's task. Once there, the farmer greeted them and was about to hand Naruto tools to work but Harumasa stopped the client in his tracks.

"My student needs no tools, he will be doing his task by hand."

The farmer was shocked and looked at the Uzumaki heir in worry, "Are you sure sir, he is but a young child?"

The Samurai smiled, "Ah, but he is a child of hard work and a samurai in training. Go on Naruto, do your assigned task."

Naruto sighed and decided not to argue, he headed to the nearby field and began to plow the rows by hand. As he did the task, Naruto's hands cramped, his fingernails broke off and bled, but not once did he flinch in pain or complain; something which took the old farmer off guard.

"Shouldn't you be helping your student Harumasa-san?" the farmer asked.

Said person shook his head and motioned to Naruto which signaled to watch and see. Out in the field, Naruto looked at his bloodied hands as he took a small break.

"The work may be hard, but with this blood…I vow that I will never stray from the Warrior's Path. My cup is still empty, I have much more to learn." He said in a monotone yet determined voice.

"**Your master is deceiving you, he hates you, he will betray you when the time comes…use my power, take your revenge…SET ME FREE!"**

Naruto shook his head and scrunched his brow in confusion, "_What was that voice…never mind that, back to work."_

The shadow figure looked at the beast in front of him and chuckled, "You can try to sway your container's mind…Kyuubi, but the time will come where his mind is shattered enough for us to take over."

Kyuubi snarled and smashed his tails about the cage, "**I am a beast of untold destruction, I have no sense of patience…I will make my container see the errors of his ways."**

The shadow figure shrugged his shoulders and started back to his place in Naruto's mind, but not without leaving a few parting words.

"And it is because of your impatience that you have been sealed for over 50 years."

The Kyuubi's angered roar is all that could be heard as the figure went back to his domain.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and stood while arching his back; a few cracks were heard which made the samurai in training smile. It took five hours but the massive field was plowed, planted, and watered. The farmer was impressed with his work and congratulated Naruto on a job well done when he came to greet his master. The client was even more impressed when Naruto told him to keep the money and put it towards those in need or the orphanage. As master and student left for the training ground, Harumasa sensed a figure disappear; one that has been following his student for almost a year now.

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo tapped his cane on the floor in slight impatience as he waited for his agent to give the report on Naruto. As of now, the war hawk was slightly worried as Naruto was improving leaps and bounds though dismissed his skills; he never trusted Samurai. To make it worse, Sai suddenly disappeared which made Danzo wonder if he was the mole all along; it was a possibility that something happened on the Iron Country mission, ones that were omitted from the report Sai gave. A shunshin interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Report!" The war hawk ordered.

"Danzo-sama," the emotionless tone of his agent echoed in the room, "Naruto has continued his training but I fear that his master has sensed us all this time."

The Root commander raised an eyebrow, "And do you have proof of this?"

"No sir, it's just a hunch."

Danzo narrowed his eyes and turned his back to his agent, "I see the seals removed from your person thanks to Jiraiya has given you some emotion…a disgrace but I cannot do anything to you as Hiruzen watches my every move. Continue your task, our time will come."

"Hai Danzo-sama."

As the agent left, Danzo became slightly worried; if Harumasa could detect his agents, what of Naruto?

"_Bah…I am simply over-thinking. Detected or not, Konoha will be under my thumb soon enough."_

* * *

**Training Ground**

Naruto sent a fist towards his master whom caught it effortlessly then used his shoulder to lift Naruto and send him to the ground. Luckily, Naruto twisted in mid-flight and managed to stay upright; both hands were free. Again Naruto attacked but made a feint with his right fist and sent his left towards Harumasa's stomach for a quick jab but it never connected. His master caught the fist with both hands then brought a knee into Naruto's stomach, the armor caved in from the blow but saved him from getting out of breath; it was here that Naruto was put on the defensive. Naruto rolled under a punch and tried to kick out his master's legs but it was for not as Harumasa jumped over them. Naruto flipped back to his feet and caught a punch in his hand and attempted to throw his master over his shoulder; Harumasa countered by using his strength to break out of the block, grab Naruto's outstretched hand and break it. Naruto saw darkness after that due to Harumasa's fist impacting his face which broke his nose.

The old Samurai looked at Naruto with a smile, it was a five minute spar but Harumasa knew his student was improving.

"Rest easy my student for tomorrow is a brand new day."

With that, Harumasa picked Naruto up and walked to the hospital; he knew it wouldn't be long until Naruto was able to take the long journey to Iron Country though had a feeling in his stomach. A feeling that a storm was approaching, a storm which would be the catalyst for change, a storm that would change his student forever and turn him into what he was meant to become.


	3. Arc One: Ch 3

**AN:** One reviewer said this was getting boring but there is a reason for the slow progression; I have four arcs to cover, not only that is I am changing up my writing style. Instead of massive time skips, I am showing more character development as well as small hints here and there which some tie into future arcs. Don't worry, after this chapter a lot of things will start to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The sun was setting in Konoha and everyone was about to head home to rest though if one passed a certain training ground, they would hear a muffled thump. A strange sound, but if one were to search for that sound they would find Naruto Uzumaki punching trees with his bare hands and kicking them with his bare feet while Harumasa watched on with a smile on his face. It has been six months, and Naruto was improving at an astonishing rate; he was now almost eight years old. Thanks to his improved diet, he was the size of a normal eight year old though mentally was a different story due to the amount of reading Naruto has had to do.

The six months was brutal for Naruto as he trained to bring out his Ki to improve his speed, increase the strength of his Akido, how to detect targets around him and when they would strike, among other techniques while meditating. Countless broken bones, concussions, and trips to the hospital was the common occurrence for those months but with every beating Naruto never faltered. He learned from his mistakes and started the path on 'knowing thyself.' Harumasa told Naruto, however, that to completely 'know thyself' a great deal of emotional anguish had to occur. Currently, Naruto's eyes were in a hardened glare as he continued his Akido katas on the tree in front of him; each time the bark peeled off and a dent was made as Ki was added to each strike.

"You may stop my student, it has been a tiring day but you have gone far…I am impressed. We may be taking the trip to Iron Country sooner than I thought." Harumasa said in a sage like tone.

Naruto nodded and wiped the sweat off his brow before he turned and bowed to his master. His tone was calm yet excited.

"Hai Master, I look forward to travelling as well as meeting the one you call Master." Naruto paused and scratched his chin, a habit he picked up recently when thinking or confused. "Do you think your Master can train me?"

The retired samurai chuckled while he ruffled Naruto's hair then took a deep breath before responding.

"Perhaps, my student, but tell me. Do you feel that in the air…a feeling of foreboding, the winds of change?"

Naruto looked at Harumasa quizzically then closed his eyes and calmed his senses like he was taught. After a few minutes he opened them and frowned.

"Why does my Ki feel off, it feels…sad and distant?"

Harumasa nodded and patted Naruto's shoulder, "That is what is called a warriors intuition; a change is coming that we can feel though cannot pinpoint the exact time that change will occur."

Harumasa then bent to Naruto's level and smiled at him, his tone was fatherly and warm.

"Remember, my student, to always follow this intuition; use it to better prepare and above all, use it to save the ones you care about. Promise me this."

Naruto's eye showed determination and nodded fiercely, "Hai Master, it will be done."

As Naruto walked home, Harumasa sensed the figure that had been watching for so long ready to move; the samurai appeared in front of the blank masked ANBU with a smile on his face.

"_I didn't even see him move!" _Thought the ANBU.

"Do tell your master that whatever he has planned will not come to pass. Your master's oversight has led to their plight and in turn, that oversight will lead to their downfall."

Harumasa disappeared again, but this time he was behind the ANBU and in the process of sheathing his katana. As he clicked it close, he said his peace before the ANBU screamed in pain as their right arm fell off.

"Think of that as payment for continuing to follow your master, one which blinds you to what their true motives are."

The ANBU left in a shunshin which made Harumasa smile; he knew his student was ready to take the next step, after all the winds of change were fast approaching.

* * *

**Root Base – Danzo's Office**

Danzo was waiting for his daily report and became worried as the agent was later than usual; that worry soon turned into anger and part fear when the agent returned without one of his arms.

"What is this meaning of this?! Report!"

The agent held his bleeding stump as he stuttered out his report.

"D-Danzo-sama, I'm sorry but Harumasa found me…he…he told me that your plan would not c-come to pass. H-he knows, Danzo-sama, he knows." The agent paused to look at his stump then back at the war hawk in front of him. "I-is this plan worth it Danzo-sama…is this really for the benefit of the village?"

Danzo snarled and slammed his cane on the ground which made the bottom fall off and the hidden blade come out.

"You dare question my motives!"

The agent remembered Harumasa's last words to him and began to believe the old samurai, with a gulp the Root agent made his choice.

"Y-yes…and my death will only signal the end to your vile ways. I WILL MEET YOU IN HELL DANZO…MEET YOU IN..."

The agent could not get anything else out as Danzo quickly beheaded the man then spat on the body before he ordered his loyal agents to clean up the mess.

"Take this filthy trash away from my site, make sure his remains are never found."

Two agents bowed and did as told, no words said, just actions of two ever loyal agents.

Danzo turned to his desk, a map of Konoha was on it with red circles and troop routes marked in red pen; he looked at it with a scowl then chuckled to himself.

"So, Harumasa knew all along someone was watching Naruto...no matter, he knows not of my final plan. Oh yes, with the Uchiha massacred and the jinchuriki along with them the great tree will wither once the roots are gone."

As Danzo sat at his desk, he failed to notice a black rat scurry out of his room which escaped using the shadows. A couple minutes later, Sai let the rat bleed out onto an empty scroll which produced a report for him; he turned to face the 250 ex-Root behind him; all were sitting in an abandoned part of the base.

"We have played Danzo's game for far too long. Now that you have been unsealed and saw who the man really was, you vowed, like me, to end the war hawk's vile ways. And now…" Sai held up the scroll with a smile, "…now, we have the proof to do what we please without repercussion."

"But shouldn't we inform Hokage-sama about this?" an ex-agent spoke up with concern.

Sai shook his head, "A good question but no as that would lead Danzo to knowing of our plans; who knows where Danzo's eyes and ears are at." The ex-agents nodded. "So…I ask you, my comrades, when the time comes are we ready to do what we have sought for so long?!"

"FREEDOM…THE WILL OF FIRE BURNS IN ALL!" The agents chorused with Sai finishing for them.

"And with our rebellion, the Root shall fall."

* * *

**With Naruto**

After Naruto got home, he didn't have the energy to walk upstairs to the master bedroom; he staggered over to the family room couch, promptly fell upon it and went to sleep. He was not asleep for long as he woke in a strange place; a sewer of all things. The place was lit with torches but they didn't give off enough light which kept the room dim; pipes were overhead which dripped occasionally, and lastly was a massive cage with a seal on it. From this, Naruto knew where he was.

"_So, I'm in my mindscape…hmm, now I know those books said I could change this."_

Naruto imagined a lush meadow with rolling green hills, many flowers and trees where birds chirped and animals scampered about. Sadly, nothing happened which left Naruto confused. His thoughts were broken by a deep chuckle which came from the cage in front of him.

"**Darkness still resides in you, mortal. C'mon, don't you want to take revenge on those that glare at you, whisper behind your back? Just rip the seal…go on. LET ME FREE!"**

Those three words made Naruto's eyes widen, "Y-You're that voice in my head! Wait the only one I know that is inside me is…"

Kyuubi presented itself, well its head at least which showed its feral smirk and one huge red eye along with one of its ears.

"**That's right boy!"** Kyuubi interrupted. "**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one who killed your pathetic parents, the one who you will set free." **

Naruto looked at the beast in front of him and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You hold a lot of hatred Kyuubi, hatred which can be tamed. Though seeming that you are a constant nag when it comes to wanting to be free, you lack patience."

The Kyuubi angrily snarled, "**Patience is something I do not have, I am a beast of destruction, untold devastation; why don't you come into my cage and find out puny mortal." **

Naruto smirked, "I'll pass thank you."

That smirk left as Naruto started to pace back and forth while humming a small tune; a minute later he stopped and looked the bijuu in the eye again.

"Your hatred is misplaced Kyuubi, you loathe humanity simply because you have been sealed ever since Madara took control of you long ago. You will find that I am not like your previous containers; I will chat with you, I will make you feel wanted, I will do what I must to earn your recognition…even if it kills me."

Clapping was heard to the right which made Naruto turn to see himself but with red glowing eyes and fang like teeth.

"Oh bravo my other half, bravo. Truly a remarkable speech but as you can tell, Kyuubi is quite the stubborn beast. Would you care to come to my domain to chat…this beast before us is such an annoyance."

Naruto looked at his other half, which spoke in a slight guttural tone, with a calm visage, "Other half…may I ask who you really are?"

The other Naruto grinned, his red eyes glowed briefly before they settled back to its original state.

"You will be seeing me again Naruto, I assure you. When your mind is weak, when your mind is ready to snap…I will show you what it means to take revenge, to show what Kyuubi has been wanting for so long."

Naruto asked his question again which made the other Naruto chuckle slightly before he bowed.

"Yami Naruto, your dark half, at your service."

Naruto wanted to respond but Kyuubi thrashed his tails about the cage which made the samurai in training look toward the beast; that distraction cost Naruto as Yami grasped Naruto's head which allowed childhood memories of the villager's stares and hate to replay. Thanks to training, Naruto snap kicked his other half which planted it into the nearby wall which made it laugh; not a scratch was on it. Naruto shook his head and panted as he tried to get the memories out of his head.

"This is only the beginning my other half…you will see that revenge is the way, you will see that darkness is always the way to go. And maybe, Kyuubi, you will be free of that cage." Yami evilly replied as it pulled itself from the wall.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and his other half with an agitated expression, "You will not fool me; the villagers know their sins."

Kyuubi barked a short laugh, "**Ah, but that is what they want you to think. You are still that demon brat in their eyes…and I'm your key to salvation. Last chance, let me free or face what will be your future."**

Naruto shook his head in mirth, "You can try, Kyuubi, Yami, you can try.

With that, Naruto disappeared from his mindscape which made the two beings inside look at each other; both had grins on their faces. They would try alright, and they would make sure that Naruto bent to their will.

The morning soon came to where Naruto went out to the backyard and meditated in the small garden he planted; he knew what happened last night wasn't a dream and knew that in order to defeat his other half, a calm mind was needed. No distractions, nothing.

"**You're only fooling yourself mortal…the more you try, the more we push, the closer to the edge you go. You will fall, and nobody will be there to catch you." **Kyuubi tried to manipulate Naruto but said person would not have it.

"_So, you wish to try and manipulate me. I was going to be nice Kyuubi but you forced my hand; until you wish to cooperate, these chains will be a reminder that in my mind I reign supreme." _

Naruto imagined chains, like Kushina's chakra chains, to wrap around the Kyuubi which secured all of its tails and slammed its body to the floor. A locking sound was heard followed by the agonized roars of the mighty bijuu; the chains shocked Kyuubi the more it struggled.

"**Curse you mortal! I will find a way out of these chains and once I do…"**

Kyuubi left the threat hang which made Naruto smirk and continue to meditate. There were no other interruptions and ten minutes later, Naruto stood and got into his normal clothes then affixed his bokken before heading to Harumasa's Emporium. His master needed to know about what happened last night.

* * *

**Harumasa's Emporium**

The bell jingled which signaled that Naruto had arrived; the old samurai walked to the front of the store soon after and sensed a disturbance within Naruto and knew what had happened.

"So, I see your dark side has finally come to speak with you." Harumasa sadly stated.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously before he began in a stoic tone, "Hai but why so sad Master? I calmly chatted with Kyuubi, had a small encounter with my Yami side then this morning I chained up the nagging fox with my mother's chakra chains."

Harumasa blinked his eyes in shock before he started laughing; it took a little before he recovered.

"You never cease to amaze me, my student." The retired Samurai said happily then patted Naruto on the head. "How about some tea before we start the next step of your training."

Naruto gasped and looked at his master in shock, "You mean that…"

Harumasa nodded, "Yes my student, you will finally start to learn my sword style. I do admit it is early to teach you but then again I have pushed you beyond even how I was trained."

"Why?" Naruto scratched his chin.

"That, my student, is because you are special; you are the person that will change this world for the better but first you must know thyself. It will be a long journey for you, but so long as you remember my teachings that journey will be filled with adventure and self-fulfillment. Enough chat, let's get some tea."

Master and student smiled as they walked out of the store and down the street to get to the tea shop. As they walked, Naruto took in the happy gazes he got as well as the warm feeling their Ki gave off. This made the Kyuubi snarl as it was a major blow to its manipulation scheme.

* * *

**Training Ground**

The time at the tea shop was nice though Anko decided to pay them a visit; she was shocked to see how much Naruto changed. Said boy reassured her that he was still the same Naruto she knew on the inside. Anko wished Naruto good luck in his training and kissed his cheek before she grabbed her Dango and skipped away. Harumasa laughed as Naruto blushed. It wasn't long after this that the master and student left for the training ground; while they did, Shikaku and Inoichi saw them which made the clan heads smile. They looked at each other and nodded as they knew what to do.

Once they were at the training ground, Harumasa told Naruto to sit in the Seiza position then started to explain his sword style; the Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū.

"Musō Jikiden Eishin-ryū, a sword style based on Iaido, has two sets of techniques in which you must master before learning the more advance ones. The first are what is known as the Seiza no bu while the second are called Tatehiza no bu; for now, we will focus on Seiza. Any questions?"

Naruto thought for a second then nodded, "Why teach Seiza first when you are likely to be standing when facing an enemy? Don't we just barge in and attack?"

Harumasa sighed and rubbed his temples, he spoke with a calm yet irritated tone. "That is the Shinobi way of battle not ours, my student. We are Samurai, we uphold Bushido and thus plan our attacks carefully; some of these attacks are face to face while having a simple cup of tea."

Naruto's eyes widened in understanding which made Harumasa smile.

"I see, that is why you told me to work on my Ki sensing."

The retired samurai nodded then went into what the Seiza no bu entailed; there were eleven total techniques.

Mae or forward is when you sense the harmful intentions of an opponent whom is sitting in front of you; before they strike, you cut them between the arm and the face.

Migi or right is when an opponent sits to your left and faces the same direction as you. Again, before they strike you cut them between the arm and face.

Hidari or left is when an opponent sits to your right and faces the same direction as you. The strike is like that in Mae or Migi.

Ushiro or back is when an opponent sits behind you and is facing the same direction as you. The strike is like that in Mae or Migi.

Yaegaki or 8 multiple barriers is when the opponent is in front of you. This technique has multiple cuts. The first is inadequate, so you move after the opponent as they are falling backwards and cut them down. As this cut does not kill and they try to cut your shin while on the ground, you counter said cut and defeat them.

Ukenagashi or reviving and praying is when an opponent attacks from your left, but you parry and cut down on their neck and/or shoulder.

Kaishaku or seconds is when the opponent is seated about two meters in front of you and is faced left. You cut their neck when they commit seppuku.

Tsukekomi is when an opponent attacks from the front, but you avoid said attack by stepping back as to parry. The first cut is inadequate, you move forwards towards the opponent as they fall backwards then cut them down.

Tsukikage or moonlight is when an opponent is to your right. Just as they are about to attack from the Jodan position, you cut into both of their forearms; the opponent falls backwards while you move forwards to cut them down.

Oikaze or pursuit is just that; you give chase to your cowardly opponent and cut them down.

Nukiuchi or suddenly is when you sense the harmful intentions of the opponent sitting in front of you and cut them down.

As each was discussed, Harumasa showed Naruto the right way to do so but in slow motion. He also mentioned that when it came to frontal assaults and standing techniques, the sword positions would be taught. For the rest of the day, Naruto practiced each kata in between physical exercises which is where Naruto was given weights. These bands were for the wrists and ankles, so his speed could be improved; Harumasa told Naruto to never take them off unless he was recognized as a full-fledged samurai. Our blonde haired protagonist nodded and got to work. By the end of the day, Naruto had a good grasp on the first techniques but he knew that he had a long way to go until they were mastered.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Like every morning, Naruto arrived at Harumasa's Emporium but as he entered he saw another person talking to his master; Naruto instantly recognized who is was and bowed.

"Shikaku-san, a pleasure to meet you again."

Said man smiled, "My son wishes to have another match with you sometime, he says you have become most troublesome. I heard you managed to beat Shikamaru at a shogi game last weekend; truly an accomplishment."

Naruto chuckled to himself while he scratched the back of his head, "It was all strategy Shikaku-san, like my master said; expect nothing, be prepared for anything."

Harumasa smiled then looked at his student, "Naruto, Shikaku has graciously invited us to dinner with the rest of the clan heads so training is cancelled today. What I do want you to do is see your godparents."

Naruto sighed and brought his right hand down his face. Ever since meeting them in the Hokage Office that day, Naruto avoided Jiraiya and Tsunade and any attempt they made at trying to get at his good side. It put the two Sennin in a really sad state.

"Naruto, it's been a little over a year…go to them, give them a chance. That glass of yours has cracked ever since that day, my student, and now you must fix it before the water rushes out." Harumasa pleaded at first but ended in a sage-like tone.

Naruto shook his head at the sage like advice with a smile, "Perhaps you are right master, with my dark side continuing to make attempts that crack will only grow. If it shatters I will lose everything I have gained."

Naruto bowed to the two adults then left, as he did so Shikaku raised an eyebrow at Harumasa.

"Almost 8 years old yet he talks like an adult…troublesome."

Harumasa chuckled then leaned on the nearby counter, "It's amazing what one can learn from reading the library since age six, ne?"

The Nara clan head eyes widened, "W-what?! You had him read the entire library!"

The Samurai nodded, "Hai, but he is far from finished; remember Shikaku-san, expect nothing, be prepared for anything."

With that, the samurai went to the back of the store while the clan head left shortly after, the shock still present in his mind at how much Naruto improved in only a year and a half.

* * *

**With Naruto – Hospital**

Naruto walked up to the receptionist in the hospital and asked to speak to Tsunade. She smiled and happily escorted him to the Slug Sage's office; with a bow, Naruto thanked the receptionist then knocked on the door once she was gone.

"Who is it?" An irritated voice said on the other side.

Naruto sighed, "It's me, your godson."

The sound of someone getting up was heard followed by a thump and some vulgarities before the door opened violently. There Tsunade stood with a red mark on her forehead and sad looking eyes; as Naruto peered inside the Spartan like office, he noticed the three empty sake bottles on the desk and closed his eyes in sadness.

"_I never thought pushing them away would do so much harm."_

With a sigh, Naruto started. "Look Tsunade-san, I know we got off to a bad start but…"

The Slug Sage grabbed Naruto, drug him inside the office and closed the door. Naruto found himself engulfed in a hug which Naruto decided to return though he blushed as Tsunade's assets pushed into his face. They broke apart soon after, both had a slight smile on their faces.

"I stand by my words that I said at the Hokage Office over a year ago gaki, I know you may never fully forgive me for my actions and I will accept that." Tsunade said as she sat down at the desk and picked up an empty sake bottle then chortled. "I thought I would give this stuff up but after drowning my sorrows in this for so long…"

Tsunade sighed again and dropped the bottle back on the desk; seeing her this way tore at Naruto's heartstrings.

"**She betrayed you, why not release the seal and…**" The chains in the cage rattled and shocked the bijuu. "**AARGH!"**

"_You will silence yourself Kyuubi…you will be free of your hate someday, I promise you that."_

Naruto cut the connection shortly after that and smiled at his godmother.

"Tsunade, godmother, you are correct saying that I can never fully forgive you but that doesn't mean we have to go our separate ways. Master Harumasa says I will be leaving for Iron Country soon, when I will return from there is anyone's guess. What I'm trying to say is why not help each other; I help you cure that sake addiction while you teach me something that will help me on my journey."

Tsunade smiled at her godson then let out a small chuckle before she sighed. "You remind me so much of Dan and Nawaki."

She looked at the sake bottles on the desk and brushed them into the nearby wastebasket then stood up and walked to Naruto. Tsunade motioned for him to follow which he obliged.

"Come, it's time we meet Jiraiya so that he can teach you as well. Knowing samurai, we cannot teach you any shinobi based skills but there is one thing that we can help you with."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

Tsunade ruffled Naruto's hair, "To learn how to fight against someone like us."

Naruto's eyes sparkled with anticipation; he always sparred with Harumasa but now he would finally see how much the shinobi fighting differed from his own. The gleam in Naruto's eyes made the Slug Sage shed a few tears; she finally got her godson back.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

Like Tsunade, sake bottles littered the desk and the floor with papers strewn about. Dark circles were under Jiraiya's eyes signifying that he had little to no sleep, that and his red puffy eyes. He knew how much he failed Naruto and after over a year of being avoided; it took its toll. When the toads asked why Jiraiya was so glum last year, he reluctantly told them. The toads were so pissed that they threatened to break the contract they had with Jiraiya, luckily sad man convinced them otherwise.

"_How can I hope to make everything up to you Naruto?_

The Sennin gulped some of his sake before he rested his head on the desk; a knock on the door brought him out of his stupor.

"Enter!"

The first to enter was Tsunade but before the Toad Sage could speak, Naruto came in next who shook his head at the state his godfather was in.

"It's time to make amends godfather; like I told Tsunade, I will help you if you help me in return."

Jiraiya's eyes widened then he smiled, "Great! I can teach you your father's techniques and let you…"

Naruto interrupted sternly, "No! You must realize by now that I am a Samurai, godfather, I follow the path of the Warrior not the path of the Shinobi."

The Sennin spluttered, in his semi-drunken state he tried to get Naruto to change his ways. After a couple minutes of this nonsense, Naruto nodded to Tsunade who promptly took away the sake bottle in Jiraiya's hands and smashed it over his head. Naruto laughed to himself as Tsunade healed him up and took the alcohol out of his system; once done, the Toad Sage woke up, this time with a clear head.

Thank you Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya stated then looked at his godson with a frown, "You will never forgive me, huh."

Naruto nodded, "Not fully, but if you help me then maybe one day I will."

The Toad sage nodded then looked at Tsunade for an answer, she sighed and told him that they would teach him how to fight a shinobi while he helped solve one of their problems. Jiraiya then made his usual pose and asked Naruto a simple question.

"Will you help me write my Icha-Icha?"

Naruto grew a tick mark as he knew what those books were after coming across one in the library; come to find out, it was someone's hidden stash. Needless to say, Naruto promptly threw the book in the trash.

"Smut is what that is! No, I will not help you write that though I have a better offer."

Jiraiya sighed at first but when the other offer came up, he was all ears. "Alright gaki, shoot."

Naruto smirked as he said what was on his mind. "I will help you in your spy network when I get the chance."

The two Sennin thought over it and nodded; shortly afterward, Naruto was whisked away by his godparents to a training ground where his ordeal would begin. Meanwhile, two figures disappeared; one melted into the ground while the other left in a shunshin.

* * *

**Root Base**

The agent was kneeled in front of Danzo, even though the seals were off the agent's emotionless tone stayed.

"As you feared Danzo-sama, the boy has aligned himself with his godparents once again; orders sir?"

Danzo clenched his fists and slammed them on the desk. "Damn! Now that makes three persons who watch Naruto at all times…there has to be a way to get to that brat."

The agent looked at Danzo, "The boy is alone as he walks the streets in the morning Danzo-sama."

The war hawk hummed then smirked a little while later, "Good, good, and with the amount of time he trains, this leaves us a wide window in which to operate." Danzo paused then asked his final question. "Has Hiruzen become aware to our plan?"

"Unknown sir, Sai was the one who knew your inner secrets."

Danzo picked his cross scar in irritation, "Tomorrow morning we prepare and then the mighty tree will fall."

The agent bowed and left the area, but not before saying a few words, "As you wish Danzo-sama."

Just as Danzo was about to lean back in his chair, he caught something out of the corner of his eye and quickly acted. What he stomped on turned to ink which made him scowl; he now knew who the mole was.

"_You made the mistake of betraying me Sai…and now you will see what happens to those who do."_

With a twitch of a finger, 40 Root agents surrounded Danzo; they kneeled before their master.

"Bring Sai to me, him and I need to…have a chat."

The agents disappeared which made the war hawk chuckle to himself; he had a feeling that even if his operation failed, Konoha would be weakened enough to where other villages could easily wipe them off the map.

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country **

A figure floated up from the ground, just their head was showing so they could speak to the person they were working for. Said person was sitting on a log beside a small fire; snow covered the ground.

"Have you located the boy?" The person said, his tone was gruff and old sounding.

"As per my master's requests, I have and his training is going well."

The other half of the figure interrupted, "**The boy looked tasty enough to eat."**

"Ignore my other half. My master hopes you will uphold his end of the bargain."

The person by the fire smirked and let out a small chortle before he stoked the fire with a nearby stick.

"Don't worry, I will do as asked but I will wait to test the boy myself. Mifune was a misguided fool and I will see to it that Iron Country becomes the country it is supposed to be."

The figure sunk back into the ground which made the person by the fire shake his head in mirth. "_An interesting character you are Zetsu, most interesting indeed."_ The person then grinned evilly, "_Oh yes, I will enjoy testing the boy myself…perhaps I will take away what he holds so dear beforehand, but first…"_

The person took a piece of paper out of his cloak followed by a pen and wrote a letter on it. Afterwards, he stood and went to his nearby tent, took his carrier pigeon out of the cage, put the small coded letter inside the small cylinder on the pigeon's leg and let it off to its destination. As he watched it fly into the snowy skies, the man couldn't help but think about his past.

* * *

**Evening – Sarutobi Clan Home**

All the clan heads and their children were gathered at the Hokage's home, Shikamaru was actually looking forward to seeing the blond samurai again while the other clan children wondered why they were all gathered. Their parents only told them that they would be going to a special dinner, little did they know that they were to meet the last of the Uzumaki line. As the guests mingled with each other, Hiruzen and his two students was in his private study with seals in place so that nobody would disturb them.

"Glad you two have started to make up with Naruto, how did he do in the spar if I may ask?"

Tsunade smiled at Hiruzen's question, "He refused to take his bokken out on an ally even though we were in a spar. Other than that, he adapted really well on the underhand tactics the Shinobi use."

Jiraiya nodded, "I agree, it must be all that reading Harumasa makes him do. Still can't believe the gaki's read almost the entire Konoha library in a year and a half."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at this, "W-what?!"

The Slug Sage shook her head with a coy smile, "I know, it shocked us too when he told us; anyway, can we get to why we are here in the first place?"

The Sandaime cleared his throat and began in a stern tone, "Thanks to my spy in Root, I have found that Danzo is attempting to start a coup of sorts but does not know who the targets will be. Currently, I have him on a long term mission after I had a run in with a few Root who broke into my home in the afternoon. It seems that Danzo found out about his mole problem."

Tsunade and Jiraiya snickered at that but grew concerned, especially about one person.

"What about Naruto, wouldn't he be the prime target?" They voiced their concern which made Hiruzen nod.

"Hai that is likely the case, but with my personal ANBU watching him as well as Harumasa I know Danzo would not attempt a risky move on Naruto."

Tsunade sighed, "I will keep the hospital on full alert Sensei, who knows what might happen."

Jiraiya spoke up next, his eyes were like that of steel, his voice calm and collected. "I will have my summons spread around Konoha which will dispel if something comes up."

Hiruzen took the pipe from his robes, lit it with a small fire jutsu and took a few puffs before he nodded; though he did with a grim smile.

"Do your tasks cautiously, I don't want Danzo to know we are on to him."

"Hai Sensei."

With that, the Hokage was back to his cheerful self; he let the seals down and motioned to the door.

"Shall we greet Naruto and our guests?"

The Sennin nodded and followed their Sensei out of the study; what they saw as they got downstairs to the main floor was Naruto and Harumasa surrounded by the clan heirs. It put a smile on their faces, even more so as they saw how uncomfortable Naruto was.

Naruto looked at the people around him and let a small smirk pass his clam and stoic façade.

"_All the clan heirs are here. Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hana, and Sasuke."_ He spotted one kid who was sitting alone and wondered who that was.

"Excuse me for a moment." Naruto politely asked as he pushed through the mass of people and walked up to the small child, he bent to his level and asked for his name.

"Konohamaru."

Naruto smiled, "And why are you all by yourself, are you afraid?" The small Sarutobi nodded then gasped as Naruto picked him up and was placed on Naruto's shoulders. "There, now you're not so small; I got you, there's no need to be afraid."

Hiruzen watched from afar as his grandson grew the biggest smile on his face; it made the old man teary eyed.

"_Naruto, you have no idea what you've done for him already. Everyone calls him the Honorable Grandson…oh how he hates that nickname."_

As Naruto mingled with the other clan heirs, Hiashi let a rare smile form on his face as he looked towards Tsume and the others.

"Hard to believe that kid in the formal kimono is Minato's son…seems like yesterday the village hated him and was an orange, ramen loving fool."

Inoichi let out a small laugh as he watched Ino attempt to grab at Naruto's bokken which he calmly pushed her hand away; of course the Yamanaka heir blushed.

"Seems Naruto is going to be a real lady killer when he grows up." Tsume said with a small chuckle.

"Troublesome, but let's hope he isn't as dense when it comes to love. How many times did Kushina bug Minato?" Shikaku retorted which made some of the clan heirs laugh.

"Too many to count." The ever silent Shibi spoke up and with that, the clan heads stayed quiet for a while to watch Naruto and the others interact.

Naruto answered each question he was given to the best of his knowledge but became defense when someone bumped into his bokken. Shikamaru eventually came up and shook his friend's hand.

"Nice to see you Naruto."

"You too Shika."

Both smiled at each other but Naruto paused to reach up to his right shoulder and let a bug get on his finger. He looked at it then pointed it at Shino.

"I think this belongs to you, and please if you wish to find out more about me just ask."

Shino nodded, "I meant no harm Uzumaki-san, my hive was curious about your tenants' chakra."

Naruto nodded and looked at the clan heirs, "So you really don't care about me housing the Kyuubi?" The clan heirs shook their heads which made Naruto smile. "Good, perhaps we can train together sometime."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "Um, Naruto you are a Samurai. What can you teach us?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and nervously chuckled before he answered, "Nothing as I'm not a master but it does help me learn how to fight against your kind and vice versa."

Kiba cheered then let out a huge smile as he looked to his pal Akamaru. "Hear that boy, we made new friends!"

Akamaru barked happily which made the clan heirs laugh; for Naruto, it was a major hurdle to overcome. He finally was accepted by his peers, something which Yami and Kyuubi were not fond of. Harumasa on the other hand was happy for his student.

"_Yet another step to knowing thyself, you will truly become better than I was my student; you have so much potential left untapped."_

It wasn't long after this that dinner had started; the evening was wonderful as it was filled with food and merriment. Although it was an evening filled with happiness, the events to come would leave many in fear and confusion; for one boy, the events to come would change his life forever.


	4. Arc One: Ch 4

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, but I am now finished with my DC internship. I am proud to say that it was a complete success and I will be graduating college in December because of it. My career on the fanfiction site is far from over as I will be taking my Master's Degree starting in Fall 2015. After that, however, I will likely be working with the FBI Terrorism Task Force which means I can no longer continue posting. Just thought I would give you an update on my life, but now onto the next installment. Enjoy!

**AN 2:** Had a difficult time writing this one, so if you want me to change anything before I continue onto the next installment please PM me. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Again, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_: thinking

**BOLD: **demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The sky was dark, rain fell on the blood soaked ground; a clap of thunder was heard in the distance whilst a flash of lightning illuminated a figure in a tattered Iron Country samurai outfit. The figure held his katana out to the side and looked down at the fallen opponent in front of him with a sneer.

"I am the master now, and nothing will stand in my way of revenge. I will be the one to change the Samurai, I will be the one to conquer the Elemental Nations. No more Bushido, no more peace…the valleys will run red with the blood of my enemies, and the sky will weep as they realize the sins they have caused."

The figure spat on his opponent as another flash of lightning illuminated the two. The one that stood victorious had long blond hair which was set in a top knot and cold blue eyes.

"Goodbye Harumasa, I do thank you for teaching me all you know, but alas I could not save myself from the darkness within."

* * *

Naruto suddenly woke with a gasp, and a cold sweat. He palmed his face and took a deep breath before he got up, and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"**Aw, did someone have a bad dream?"** Kyuubi taunted at the same time Yami laughed evilly.

Naruto's face was set in a scowl as he gulped down the water. Completely ignoring the fur ball inside of him, Naruto went out to his meditation garden and tried to empty his mind of the dream he just had.

"_Oh, so the silent treatment…I see how it is." _Yami said with an evil grin then tried to insert more nightmares.

Naruto took a deep breath and managed to keep them at bay which made Yami scowl in disgust.

"_I don't get you my other half, why not take revenge on those who treated you harshly? Don't you want the blood on your fingers, to taste that oh so lovely coppery taste; c'mon…deep down you know you want it."_

Naruto opened his eyes with a sigh and stuck out his right pointer finger as a butterfly went by; it landed on said appendage which made Naruto smile warmly. After a couple seconds, the butterfly flew away. Before he went back to meditating, Naruto left his dark half and Kyuubi to ponder on his words.

"In order to feel freedom, a butterfly must stretch its wings and learn to fly."

While Naruto smiled at the silence in his mind, Yami and Kyuubi looked at each other in confusion wondering what those words meant. It wouldn't be until the near future when those words would make sense; a future where the Kyuubi would have to make the biggest choice of its life.

As Naruto meditated, he thought about what has happened since he had that dinner almost six months ago. It involved a lot of training, particularly in the Seiza sword stances, and a lot of D-rank missions so that he could further seek the answer to the phrase "know thyself." One such event happened last month on his birthday. A day Naruto would never forget.

* * *

**Flashback – October 10, Naruto's 8****th**** Birthday**

The bell jingled above the door as it was opened. As Naruto stepped in, he saw his master fixing up an old set of samurai armor which made him think twice about introducing himself like usual. He simply walked up and eyed one of the essential pieces of what makes a samurai. The armor consisted of 10 pieces; all were constructed of bamboo, cloth, and metal and red in color.

There was the helmet which had metal plates that hung off the sides. These were called the nape guard. Next was the chest piece, or the cuirass; multiple tassets hung from the bottom which consisted of more red, metal plates. There was sleeve armor which had hand guards, greaves or shin guards, a thigh guard which was half cloth, half metal plates, and lastly was the shoulder armor. (**1) **

Harumasa smiled as he saw Naruto looking over the armor, "I see this outdated armor has caught your fancy, my student."

Naruto nodded while he returned the smile, "Hai Master, but I thought I wouldn't get armor until I finished my training?"

Harumasa chuckled before he looked up from what he was doing, "You are correct, my student, but this armor is special." Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "This armor was mine when I was your age."

Naruto's eyes widened as he knew what day it was; his birthday.

"I can't take this as a gift…it's yours, you earned it not me!"

Naruto shook his head and put his hands up in a 'no' gesture as he spoke then went behind the counter to pick up the armor he wore before. Harumasa grabbed Naruto's hand which made the samurai in training look into his master's eyes. They were filled with happiness and warmth.

"Please, Naruto, you have far surpassed my expectations and I want you to wear this proudly like I did so many years ago."

After another glance at the armor, Naruto nodded and accepted the gift which made Harumasa smile. The retired samurai clapped his hands then reached under the counter, and gave Naruto some new clothes. It was a light blue hakama or pants, and a dark blue hitatare or robe which had spiral like patterns on it with tan highlights at the end of each sleeve, the bottom of the robe, and up the middle.

Naruto was astonished. He took the articles of clothing with shaky hands, and tears of joy in his eyes. Harumasa ruffled Naruto's hair with a small chuckle and told him to change. Once done, he helped Naruto put on the armor which took about 15 minutes to do. Afterwards, Naruto went to the back room and looked in the mirror with a smile.

"_I hope you are looking at me dad, mom…I bet you would be proud of what I have become."_

Harumasa smiled as he saw his old armor in use again, "Take good care of that armor, my student, as we will be travelling to Iron Country in less than a year. Perhaps sooner, depending on how the wind of change blows."

Naruto's eyes turned cold as he faced his master then nodded sternly. He knew of the approaching storm and was prepared to do what he must to ensure his village would stay safe. Naruto's next words made Harumasa know that he was ready for the long trip and the end to his samurai training.

"I may lose my innocence, master, but in order to know who I really am, it must be done."

* * *

**Flashback End**

As Naruto paused in reliving one of the memories he has had over the past six months, multiple butterflies landed on him as he meditated. Naruto smiled and assumed that the calm aura he exuded, thanks to his Ki, was the meaning of this. After another fifteen minutes, Naruto opened up his eyes and looked at the butterflies that were on him and circled around. As Naruto waved his hand to shoo them away, he thought of the words he gave his tenant and dark half.

"_I am not ready to learn to fly, my wings are not developed. My glass is half full. Much more must be done before I can take flight._"

Naruto stood and arched his back, which made it crack in several places, then headed inside to put on his armor; he had a feeling that he would need it today. Naruto smiled sadly at the aura which surrounded the village and knew that today was the day where all innocence would be lost.

The aura of death.

Once his armor was secure, and his bokken firmly affixed to his right side, Naruto headed out to the place where the aura was the strongest. The sun was beginning to rise above Konoha, but it would bring no warmth as the icy grasp of death hung in the air.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

Fugaku just woke up and was about to fix himself some coffee, but a knock on his door interrupted him. With a sigh, and a chance to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he yelled to the front door.

"Just a moment!"

Soon, Fugaku opened the door and was astonished at the sight in front of him.

"N-Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "May I come in Fugaku-san? I have a few questions to ask if you don't mind."

The Uchiha clan head motioned Naruto in. Said person bowed before entering; he was motioned to sit at the kitchen table.

"Please sit, Uzumaki-san. Would you care for some coffee?" Fugaku said as he entered the kitchen to make his coffee.

Naruto paused and narrowed his eyes as he felt multiple signatures heading this way. All of them had cold and dark Ki. Hearing no response, Fugaku looked back and was taken aback at Naruto's cold eyes. Eyes that an eight year old should not have.

Naruto held up a hand as he stood which silenced the clan head.

"Raise the alarm, enemies are heading this way."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow than shook his head with a smile, "I'm sure those are just some clan members practicing early in the morning. There's nothing to worry about."

Naruto looked at the clan head stoically, and in an emotionless tone he spoke.

"If you value the life of your clan and this village, you will heed my words Uchiha-san."

Before the clan head could speak, Naruto suddenly drew his bokken to deflect four shuriken that crashed through the nearby window. Fugaku didn't hesitate, he ran outside and launched a massive fireball in the air. Just as he did that, the sound of the dying and people fighting was heard in the Uchiha district. In the distance, another explosion took place; the Namikaze estate was being attacked. Naruto bristled with anger as he saw his home go up in flames, but soon reeled in his emotions. Just as he left the home, two figures in blank ANBU masks dropped in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." The ANBU stated emotionlessly as the other finished in the same tone.

"Failure to do so will result in your harm."

Naruto sheathed his bokken and was ready to fight, but he was slightly nervous as he hadn't got to the second set of sword katas yet. Not deterred, he looked the two ANBU in the eyes and spoke in a cold tone.

"You have attacked my home, and for that, your death will be swift."

And with that, the battle for Konoha started.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen just got into his office with his students in tow. They were to discuss how the medic program was going as well as what the spy network picked up. Just as they were about to take a seat and begin, a massive fireball was seen in the sky followed by an explosion at the Namikaze estates Those in the office stared at each other with a deep frown as they knew what that meant.

Hiruzen slammed his fists on his desk, "Dammit Danzo, I knew you were up to something."

The Hokage paused before he barked out orders.

"Jiraiya, head to the Namikaze home with some ANBU. Tsunade, make sure the hospital is ready to receive the wounded. ANBU, evacuate the civilians to the shelters and order all available shinobi to two sectors; the Uchiha district and the Root Base. Any remaining ANBU come with me; Danzo and I have an old score to settle."

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo smiled as he saw his most loyal agents kneeled in front of him; Torune and Fu.

"The Operation has begun Danzo-sama. Your orders?" Torune stated emotionlessly.

The War Hawk nodded, "As a matter of fact, yes. You two will help me burn any evidence and then we will make our escape."

Fu nodded and was about to ask for dismissal, but an explosion ripped through the complex. The sounds of fighting was heard not long after which left a confused Fu and Torune, but an angry Danzo as he saw one person emerge from the smoke.

It was Sai, followed by 30 other Root members.

Pointing his tanto at Danzo, Said stated his decree.

"Your days of tyranny are over Danzo! By the end of today, you will no longer be amongst the living."

Danzo snarled, "You wretched beast! I gave you everything; a father figure, a bed to sleep in, food, and training…AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

Sai's eyes narrowed as he watched Torune and Fu stand at the ready. His gaze then turned back to his former master.

"Yet you were the one to kill my parents and my brother Shin…some father you turned out to be. I will be glad to remove you from this world. You are but a plague that needs to be irradiated. Come Danzo, let us commence the dance of death."

Danzo took out his hidden blade from his cane, and nodded to Torune and Fu; both loyal agents quickly attacked the 30 ex-root behind Sai. Soon, the only ones in the room was master and former student. With a yell, both started their dance.

The rebellion had just begun.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

Naruto dodged the emotionless drones' taijutsu strikes with an elegant grace; the multiple brutal akido training sessions were paying off. It was almost like a form of dancing. Parry a blow with the forearm then duck under a kick, back-roll to make some room then jump up and repeat the process. After a minute of this, Naruto decided to go on the offensive. His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath as he knew these opponents could kill him if he made one wrong move.

Naruto rushed in and ducked under a sword slash while using his armor on his forearm to block the other assailant's strike. Using the anatomy books he read, Naruto slid under the Root agent to his left, turned and kicked the back of his knees which made him fall to the ground. Before Naruto could capitalize, the other agent attempted to stab Naruto in the head. Without a thought, Naruto quickly drew his bokken and blocked the strike.

Seeing the slight hesitation, Naruto took this and parried his opponents' blade then rammed his right shoulder into the agent's solar plexus. As Naruto pondered his next move, he forgot about the agent he kicked in the back of the knees. It was close, but Naruto managed to duck just as the sword passed overhead; a few blonde locks of hair fell to the ground.

Naruto and the Root agents, one in front of him another behind, stood silently as they pondered their next move. It only lasted a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Suddenly, the agent in front attacked but used a shunshin to appear right in front of Naruto; his tanto poised to strike the samurai in training in the heart. Time slowed down for Naruto, while the Kyuubi watched with slight fear in its eyes at what was going to happen to its container.

"_Is this how I die?"_ Naruto thought then remembered what he was fighting for. "_I cannot die here! This is my home, the one my parents gave their life for when the Kyuubi attacked; and now…it is my job to ensure that no more blood needs to be spilled this day."_

The Root agents watched with awe as Naruto bent backwards with feline like grace to dodge the blow. The agent behind Naruto was so amazed, that he never had time to dodge his partner's sword; it entered his heart, instantly killing him. Not taking a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto roared and plunged his Ki enhanced bokken through the chest of the agent that tried to kill him.

Time stood still for Naruto as he realized what he just did. His hands shook, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his blood stained hands, and his breath shuddered. Naruto played this scenario many times over his head before this day, but to actually go ahead with the deed was another thing entirely.

Yami grinned as he knew that now was the moment to strike. He look at Kyuubi with a feral grin.

"Go on Kyuubi, the time is now to take over your host…show him the power which you exude."

Kyuubi looked at Yami, then the state of his container, then back at Yami again. The bijuu's mind was torn. It could either take control of its host in his weakened state, or help the one that reminded Kyuubi of its father; the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Kyuubi looked Yami in the eyes, and made its decision.

"**Maybe I could take over my host, but maybe, just this once, I will help the one that reminds me of the one who gave me life."**

Yami scowled, "You stupid, mangy, deluded fool! Can't you see the opportunity in front of you! You have the chance to burn Konoha to the ground like you tried so many years ago!"

The bijuu looked at Yami with narrowed eyes, and with a guttural, evil tone, he responded.

"**If you only knew the truth of what happened on that night, your thoughts would be much different."**

Yami, although slightly confused, knew that the beast in the cage far surpassed him in power. So, with an irritated growl, he stomped off into the recesses of Naruto's mind. Kyuubi sighed and made a mental link with its container.

"**Snap out of it you stupid mortal!"**

Naruto blinked in shock, "_K-Kyuubi?_" That shock turned into slight anger. "_What do you want…decided to take over me in my weakened state!"_

Kyuubi grumbled in annoyance before it spoke in its usual tone, "**No, quite the opposite. I will help you, but just this once. You have yet to earn my trust, but do well this day and just maybe I will tell you the truth on what happened the night I attacked your home village."**

Naruto couldn't say anything. How could he when the bijuu you were housing for 8 years hated your guts then suddenly decided to help. With a stoic tone, Naruto finally responded.

"_And the catch?"_

The bijuu's eye twitched in anger, but then realized where Naruto was coming from. It was here that Kyuubi showed Naruto a side which not many saw.

Compassion.

"**No catch, Naruto, just protect this village and this Nation, and maybe show others the path to peace; just like my father tried when he created me and the others."**

Naruto's eyes widened and he whispered to himself, "The Sage of Six Paths."

Kyuubi nodded in its cage, "**I will give you a fraction of my power so you can carry out what you were trained to do. Show the others what the samurai are all about."**

Naruto saw the fox smile in its cage which took him off guard slightly. It was enough for another Root agent to appear behind Naruto, ready to behead him. Just as the tanto made its downward stroke, a red haze started to cover Naruto which made the blade stop in its tracks. The agent watched as her target stood and turned to face her; the sight of which made three words come out of her mouth; the name of a legend that was just beginning.

"Akuma no Senshi."

* * *

**Root Base**

Danzo shot out an **Air Bullet** which Sai expertly dodged; he then drew a tiger and made it attack his ex-master. Sadly for Sai, Danzo sliced the beast in half turning it into ink once again. The first part of the fight was an intense taijutsu bout with both not gaining any ground; now, it was an anything goes. Sai, however, knew he was not strong enough to defeat his old master so he resorted to the underhand tactics which he was taught. Before the fight, Sai had made many ink clones. Some were mixed in with those fighting while others hid in the shadows. Sai would use these to his advantage in the hope that he could kill the War Hawk. Taking a page out of the Seven Swordsman, Sai used his **Ink Mist Technique **to cover the area. Thanks to this, the ex-Root agent switched with one of his hidden clones just as Danzo started to speak in an angry tone.

"Do you honestly think this cheap trick will work?!" After some hand signs, Danzo said his jutsu. "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!"

As the wind started to disperse the ink cloud, the clone rushed in from behind ready to stab Danzo in the heart. The Root leader wasn't a Kage for nothing. He expertly dodged the strike and smashed his right elbow into the clone's nose which made it disperse. Another clone rushed in soon after, but drew a massive amount of animals; the other hidden clones and Sai were doing the same.

They all finished at the same time.

"**Super Beast Imitating Drawing**!"

Multiple tigers, bears, wolves, and other predatory creatures attacked Danzo. Although he was old, the man dodged and slashed with precision. After a couple tigers managed to hit him, Danzo had enough and quickly summoned his summon; Baku.

Sai cursed mentally as he saw the strange beast, even more so when his and his clones creations started to get sucked in. Using this, Danzo unleased his **Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves** which cut anything it its path. Sensing the danger, Sai tried to switch with a clone from the outside but was too late. As the artist was sucked towards Baku, he was sliced deeply by the attack. The screams of pain made Danzo turn and look upon his subordinate with an evil smile.

"Sai, Sai, Sai…I am deeply disappointed in you. Attacking me all alone? I thought I taught you better than that?" He taunted and poised his hidden blade to end Sai's life; a stab through the head.

Sai looked up but couldn't speak. The pain was too much, and the amount of blood loss he was experiencing made him understand that death was around the corner. As Danzo raised the blade, Sai closed his eyes and waited for the end with a smile on his face.

"_I'm coming home Shin, mother, father."_

A clang sound interrupted his thoughts. As Sai opened his eyes and looked up, he saw the Sandaime Hokage with 20 ANBU at his disposal. Danzo looked at his old friend's eyes and was taken aback at the coldness in them.

"Some of you take Sai to Tsunade ASAP. The rest of you, help the rebellion. Danzo and I have an old score to settle." Hiruzen said harshly; his cold stare bored into Danzo's demented one.

"Ah Hiruzen, how nice to…"

Said person interrupted in a stoic, war veteran, tone. "Cut the shit Danzo…I have been lenient in the past with your actions, but no more. It ends today Danzo, our friendship is officially over."

Danzo sighed and stepped back so as to give Hiruzen some room before they started their bout. As the Sarutobi summoned his good pal Enma, Danzo had one last thing to say before all hell broke loose.

"This was a long time coming old friend…out of all the opponents, I respect you the most even though your actions in the past were questionable at best." He sighed at the end and held his cane sword at the ready.

The Sandaime nodded at Enma who transformed into an **Adamantine Staff.**

"Truer words have never been spoken Danzo…shall we begin?"

Danzo dismissed his summon and decided to fight like the past when he and Hiruzen would spar. The two now enemies let out a battle cry as they attacked.

A fight between Kage had begun.

* * *

**Uchiha District**

The Root agent shook in fear at the figure in front of her. Blood red eyes with a black, feline pupil, elongated canines, and an aura that screamed death. Naruto looked at his blood soaked bokken then at the tanto on the ground nearby. He flicked the blood off his training sword, sheathed it, and then picked up the weapon that was used against him not so long ago. Again, Naruto started into the fear filled eyes of his attacker. With a voice that sounded like a mix between his own and Kyuubi's, Naruto said his decree before he vanished in a blur.

"You are but one of many. Begone!"

The Root agent saw a blur, then darkness as her head was cleanly severed from her shoulders. Naruto appeared behind his opponent with his tanto outstretched; no blood was present on the blade. As he vanished to other parts of the District, Harumasa watched in curiosity and slight fear.

"Hmm, so has Kyuubi decided to help my student, or will it use this to help gain ahold of Naruto so that he can be taken over in the future?" After a brief moment, Harumasa smiled. "I am simply overthinking, my student will prevail."

"Halt!" yelled a Root agent as others ran behind him to intercept.

The retired Samurai simply vanished and reappeared in front of the 20 Root agents. The one behind Harumasa turned into bloody chunks which made said agents back away in fear. The Samurai simply smiled and walked towards the group without fear, and while opening the umbrella he took from his back.

"Nice weather were having. Did you know it's going to rain today?"

"What are you talking about, there's not a cloud in the sky!" An agent yelled.

As soon as the agent said that, an explosion nearby sent body parts and blood to rain down upon them. Once the storm passed, Harumasa closed the umbrella, and suddenly skewered one of the agents in front of him. Before the Root agents could react, the Samurai drew his katana in a blur and slowly sheathed it as he walked away. Once it locked into place, the rest of the agents fell into bloody chunks. As Harumasa walked, while humming a cheery tune, an ANBU appeared beside him with a sweat drop.

"Um, Samurai-san, did you have to be so messy?"

"Did you know that we are in a war?" Harumasa quipped, his smile still present.

The ANBU cleared his throat, "Right…sorry Samurai-san, but seeing you in action for the first time is impressive to say the least."

Said person simply nodded then watched as a red blur shot by which made him chuckle.

"_Ah Naruto, I wonder how your mind will be after this day is done. Perhaps I will have to talk to your darkness myself to ensure that our trip will be uninterrupted."_

* * *

**With Naruto – Earlier**

Naruto appeared beside Fugaku and Itachi whom flinched at the aura he was exuding. The clan head, being worried the Kyuubi took over, asked a simple question.

"Is that you, Naruto, or the Kyuubi?"

Naruto calmly turned to the clan head, and smiled to show off his fangs. "This is all me Fugaku-san…Kyuubi has been helpful for once in my life."

Naruto suddenly ducked under a punch, then grabbed the offending appendage and brought it down on his knee. It broke with a sickening snap. Naruto threw the broken arm to the side which made the assailant stumble, something which Naruto capitalized on. He thrust his fist into the opponent's stomach, but instead of stopping, it went straight through. Naruto blinked in shock then took his hand out with disgust written on his face.

"Yuck…well, are you going to join in on the festivities or are you just going to sit there catching flies?"

Naruto chuckled at the end due to seeing the jaw-dropped expressions Fugaku and Itachi was giving him. After no response, Naruto calmly walked to a nearby clearing, and sat in a seiza position as he sensed incoming enemies. As he waited, Itachi shook his head in mirth.

"Just eight years old and he already can kill ANBU…and with impressive speeds nonetheless."

Fugaku sighed, "But how will his mentality be after today?"

Itachi winced knowing how he was when he first killed; it took a week before he came to grips with what he did. Before he could respond, more enemies shunshined in and another fight broke out. While they fought, they saw Naruto surrounded by five Root agents and began to worry. That worry turned into shock as Naruto snapped open his eyes and bifurcated the agent in front of him; his sword being a blur. Naruto then finished his Seiza kata by stabbing the enemy to the right, ducking under an attempt to behead him, then slashed upwards at the Root agent that was coming in front of him. Sadly, that's when the good news ended.

The remaining two Root agents managed to stab Naruto in the back, barely missing his spine. As Naruto roared in pain, the red aura around him grew stronger to the point where the village could start to feel it. Luckily for Jiraiya, he was done at the Namikaze Estate. Without warning, the two agents were killed with a punch to the back of the head, and a seal was slapped on Naruto's forehead which made Kyuubi's aura vanish. Before Naruto passed out, he looked at his Godfather's face with a smile and uttered a few words.

"Kyuubi…helped…me…"

Jiraiya sighed as he lifted his godson bridal style, then handed him over to Harumasa as he appeared.

The Samurai bowed, "Thank you Jiraiya-san, I will ensure that my student gets plenty of rest."

The Toad Sage nodded with a smile, "He did good out there, but the fact Kyuubi is now helping Naruto is troubling to say the least."

"Hai." Harumasa said sternly, "But I will be checking on my own to see what its true intentions are." He paused then spoke again, this time in a calm, sage like, tone. "And don't worry about my student's injuries, they will heal soon enough; scars are what make a boy become a man."

With that, master and student disappeared which left Jiraiya and the others to finish fighting; it wouldn't take long to do so. By afternoon, all the fighting was done and whispers of Naruto's talents soon spread across the village and into the Elemental Nations.

* * *

**Root Base**

The rebellion was basically over as the remaining loyal Root eventually surrendered, but that didn't stop the ones who started it with Sai to watch the fight between their old master and their Hokage. The fight was breath taking and something they never saw before. Booms could be heard on where the blows landed, but those who fought would be all but a blur. Suddenly, the group watching had to disperse as the Sandaime launched a **Fire Dragon Bullet** towards Danzo. Thanks to the War Hawk having almost complete mastery of wind, he was able to snuff the attack out and use the built up wind to launch a massive **Wind Sphere** at Hiruzen. Like a true Kage, he never flinched and calmly raised an **Earth-Style Wall** to block the attack. Danzo and Hiruzen met in the air as they jumped.

The Sandaime tried to slam his staff into Danzo's stomach, but the Root leader managed to use it as leverage. However, Danzo forgot one thing; the staff was a transformed Enma. The Monkey King made his hand come from the staff, and caught Danzo by the leg. He and Hiruzen coordinated and managed to do a nice combo. While Enma threw the Root leader in the air, Sarutobi smashed the staff on his mid-section which made Danzo cough and wheeze. Shortly after, said person smashed to the ground below in a loud crash and kick-up of dust. The two were not Kage for nothing though, as Hiruzen suddenly ducked under the swipe of Danzo's cane sword. The Hokage used Enma as a pole vault soon after to make some distance. It was here, that the War Hawk used his trump card.

With a light pant, Danzo smiled and began to unravel his arm bandages. "I applaud you, Hiruzen, to see that old age hasn't caught up to you. But alas, you will fall here while I become the next ruler of Konoha."

The Sandaime scowled and was prepared to attack, but that is when the bandages fell to the floor. There, on Danzo's shoulder, was the face of Hashirama Senju.

Hiruzen gasped in shock, "Dear Kami Danzo, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Said person simply smirked and ran through some hand signs before unleashing a jutsu not seen since Hashirama was alive.

"Say hello to Sensei for me. **Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees**!"

The group spectating suddenly evacuated as they felt the ground shake beneath their feet. Meanwhile, with Hiruzen, he looked at his old friend in disbelief; disbelief on how far he had fallen. The ground continued to quake, then it started to crack, and with a yell courtesy of the caster, multiple trees started to bloom with some quickly breaching the ceiling. As the Hokage dodged to the best of his abilities, Enma returned to his normal form and did the same. However, the Monkey King knew that he would be needed later so he decided to wait in the shadows. As more and more trees burst through the ceiling, Hiruzen knew it wouldn't be long until the whole base collapsed.

"Stop this Danzo, you're going to kill us both!" He roared out in the hopes his old friend would stop this madness.

All Sarutobi got in return was an evil laugh followed by more trees blooming from the ground. Suddenly, the entire ceiling collapsed as well as sections of the base. This, of course, made parts of the village collapse. Luckily, most of these were abandoned buildings in the Red Light District.

As the trees stopped growing, and the dust settled, a cracked earthen dome could be seen. It soon collapsed back into the ground to reveal an unharmed Hiruzen who sighed in relief and began looking for Danzo. That was when pain ripped through his chest, and he coughed out blood. As he looked down, a small, thin blade covered in blood could be seen.

"H-How?" Hiruzen coughed out as he saw Danzo holding his cane sword behind him; a massive victorious grin was on his face.

Danzo, however, was not in the healthiest state. Blood poured from various cuts and where chunks of his skin was missing. The bandages over his one eye was stained red, the old wound opened again.

"I simply merged myself with one of the trees I built…too bad it got crushed by a piece of falling debris. But it matters not, as you will be meeting the Shinigami soon."

The injured Sandaime suddenly smiled then started laughing, a deep booming laugh which caught Danzo off guard.

"One word Danzo…boom!"

The War Hawk's eye widened before his whole body was engulfed in a massive explosion. Up in the trees, Enma help Hiruzen stand as a piece of debris managed to land on his right leg. If not for the Monkey King, the Sandaime would have likely died.

"Thank you Enma, you have saved me one again." He said tiredly then grew saddened by what he had to do.

Enma patted his summoner's shoulders with a smile, "You did the right thing, my friend, his tyranny is now over and Konoha can once again be at peace."

The Sandaime nodded, but a lone tear managed to come out of his eyes. Quickly wiping them away, he told Enma to take him to the hospital. The two disappeared in a plume of white smoke soon after. The trees that bloomed would forever be a reminder to the battle that took place here.

* * *

**Harumasa's Emporium**

Harumasa placed Naruto on the couch in his office which resided in the back of the store. Once there, he checked his student's wounds and wasn't surprised to see that they were fully healed. With a sigh, the old Samurai grabbed a nearby chair, placed it near the couch, and sat down. He then placed his right hand upon Naruto's forehead, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Soon, Harumasa found himself in front of a massive cage with its contents staring right at him.

"**So, the master decides to pay a visit…humph, how quaint."** The Kyuubi replied in an agitated manner.

The Samurai simply sat down, and looked the fox in the eyes. He calmly began to ask his questions.

"Tell me Kyuubi-san, did you help my student for his own gain or for yours?"

The bijuu growled in annoyance, but decided to answer anyway. "**For both, if the mortal dies, I do as well…nothing more, nothing less. I still don't know why I am telling you this."**

Harumasa smiled at what was said at the end, "Perhaps that hate filled shell of yours is finally starting to crack."

"**I won't help the mortal again, it was a one-time deal. I feel he is strong enough to take care of himself."**

The retired samurai shook his head with a sigh. "You are contradicting yourself Kyuubi-san. On one hand you said that helping Naruto was for both your gain and his, yet, you say that you will not help again.

Yami suddenly interrupted, "Kyuubi might be sucking up to the boy, but it is I who will not allow such a thing to happen, Harumasa. It is I that will show Naruto that darkness is the right way to go, and that Kyuubi's power is the only way to bring justice upon those who have wronged him."

"I know all about my student's nightmares you have been giving him for the past six months. With today's events, his mind will be fragile once he comes to grip with what he has done."

Yami seethed at the calm tone the samurai was exuding, but suddenly smirked.

"A weak mind is a strong one for me…easy to manipulate, easy to conquer, easy to enact revenge."

Harumasa sighed, then stood and brushed the imaginary dirt off his kimono.

"I don't doubt your intentions Yami, but as a test to you, Kyuubi," He stared the beast in the eyes again. "You will have to make sure your container does not fall off the cliff. Like you said, if he dies, so do you. Think about what I said, it was nice chatting with you."

With that Harumasa disappeared which made Yami and Kyuubi stare at each other. Yami, however, decided to press the ultimate question.

"So…what shall it be my furry friend? Will you help me take over, or will you prove that your hateful shell has been cracked

* * *

**1.** Think The Last Samurai armor


	5. Arc One: Ch 5

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

Disclaimer: Although I wished I owned Naruto, I sadly do not.

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"So…what shall it be my furry friend? Will you help me take over, or will you prove that your hateful shell has been cracked?"

Kyuubi growled at Yami as its mind tried to process what to do. Luckily, it was here that Naruto appeared. Naruto's appearance however, made Yami excited while it made Kyuubi look at its container with worry. The Uzumaki had dead looking eyes, pale skin, and a permanent frown etched on his face. Naruto's once spikey blonde hair was now disheveled, and his face looked like it aged many years. The aura he exuded was one of a lost soul.

Empty and unfeeling.

"_**Dear Kami…"**_Kyuubi thought with an internal gasp.

"_Yes…this is perfect. All I have to do is push the right buttons and he will snap. Once I take over, I free the Kyuubi and Konoha will finally see the consequences of their actions."_ Yami thought with glee.

Naruto didn't say a word. He simply walked up to Kyuubi's cage, sat down in a seiza position, then proceeded to look at his reflection in the murky water. The only thing the two others could see was a twitch of a cheek muscle, and a lone tear that fell down into the water. The dripping sound echoed in the mindscape.

"**Naruto…c'mon, speak to me." **

"Don't pay attention to Kyuubi Naruto, the beast is only trying to misguide you. Don't you see now? Don't you see the power you must possess to kill those who have wronged you?"

No response.

Naruto continued to stare at his reflection with a soulless expression.

Kyuubi let out a sad whimper and lowered its head so that it could look into Naruto's cold blue eyes. This time, Naruto raised his head to look into the massive red orbs in front of him. In a dead tone, the Uzumaki spoke.

"I killed, Kyuubi. How can I live with myself now that I have done so? A samurai is supposed to moral and just…but killing is anything but that."

Yami grinned, "You can always kill yourself and let the Kyuubi free…or perhaps merge with me so that we can wreak havoc upon Konoha!"

Naruto paused in thought and began to wonder if that was a good idea. Sensing this, Kyuubi quickly blurted out something which brought his container away from the cliff edge.

"**Didn't Bushido state something about death Naruto? Better yet, what is this Bushido all samurai must follow?"**

Yami scowled as Kyuubi won again, even more so when he saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock. It was here, Naruto started to recite Bushido. One such element made him pause and repeat it.

"Uses death as their advisor, not their enemy. Of course!"

Kyuubi let out a rare smile as it saw Naruto's dull blue eyes light up a little. Yami, however, attempted to get his other half towards his cause.

"Did the blood feel good between your hands…did you enjoy killing those who attempted to kill you? How does it feel to have your innocence lost? Do you really think the villagers will respect you after you used Kyuubi's chakra?"

Naruto's eyes dulled as he realized Yami was right. Kyuubi cursed and decided to play the one card he hoped not to play.

"**Would your parents be proud of you, Naruto, if you destroyed the village they sacrificed themselves to protect?" **

Naruto's eyes brightened, and a slight smile came to his face. "No, Kyuubi they would not."

Yami injected heatedly, "And yet you forget that Kyuubi was the one to kill your parents that fateful night!"

Naruto's eyes dulled yet again, but they soon turned into shock at what the bijuu said in retort to what Yami said.

"**Silence yourself Yami, you know not of what happened that night!"** Kyuubi said with anger; its tails thrashed about the cage which showed its agitation.

"**I was ripped out of Kushina Uzumaki by a masked man then put under a genjutsu where I was ordered to attack Konoha. Do you think I liked what I did? Killing all those hopeless peons beneath my feet?! Us bijuu were peaceful until these stupid mortals decided to fucking seal us! AARGH!" **

Yami's eyes widened in shock as did Naruto's. Both, however, had the same response.

"W-what?"

Kyuubi grinned. For once, Yami was near speechless. It let out a snort of amusement which made Naruto's hair rustle a little.

"**And the kicker is that a man masquerading as Madara Uchiha did the deed."**

Naruto's eyes quickly turned battle-hardened, and he stood with his fists clenched by his sides. Yami, seeing the rise of conflicting emotions, tried to push Naruto one last time.

"See…that's why revenge is so sweet. You can avenge your parent's death, you can…"

Naruto's other half couldn't finish as Naruto promptly turned and punched Yami in the gut. The dark half's eyes were wide in shock. He was bent over and spittle came out of his mouth. Leaning in close, Naruto whispered in Yami's ear with a harsh tone.

"You are becoming quite the nag Yami, and trying to poison my mind with your vile thoughts will not work. Kyuubi has at least showed compassion ever since I decided to become a samurai. What have you done? Nothing but torture my soul and dismiss the one thing I must always follow."

Yami chuckled evilly then let out a deep breath, "Bushido is but a fool's code of honor."

Hearing this made Kyuubi wince and Naruto's eyes to squint in anger. The next thing Yami knew was pain as his head was rammed into the armor plating on Naruto's right knee. A sickening snap was heard as most of Yami's face fractured from the Ki enhanced strike. Not done, Naruto snap kicked his dark half into the nearby wall. Yami crashed into it and stayed there for a little bit, before he fell to the shallow water below with a splash.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood; his eyes and stature was that of a seasoned warrior. His tone in which he spoke was cold, yet calm and collected.

"I know we will meet again Yami. Sadly, my time has not yet come to fully conquer you as I feel lingering hate in the bijuu behind me. So go, Yami, go back to your realm and heal. But know that when you return, I will be there to end you once and for all."

Yami looked at his other half with a sneer, then disappeared in what looked like black ash particles. After Naruto watched them drift away, he turned to the beast in the cage and bowed.

"I thank you, Kyuubi, for helping me get over my ordeal. An ordeal which will take much longer to get over. Also, about what happened on the night of my birth…I'm truly sorry. We both lost something that day. I lost my parents while you lost your one chance at freedom."

Kyuubi was speechless, it couldn't retort with anything as everything Naruto said was true. After a slight pause, Naruto continued.

"On my honor as a samurai, we will find the man who made our lives a living hell, and show him the true power of the Akuma no Senshi!"

Naruto said this in a regal tone, slammed his right fist on his chest, and then stuck it out towards the cage. Kyuubi looked at the fist, then back at Naruto.

"_**Is this what you meant father, is this what you foresaw before your death? Naruto…you are an interesting child. Perhaps it is time I start a new life, turn over a new leaf."**_

The bijuu sighed and looked at the determination in its container's eyes. With a smirk and a slight chuckle, Kyuubi took its right paw, made a fist, and connected it with Naruto's. A pulse rippled through the mindscape which made it change to what Naruto imagined when he first met Kyuubi and Yami.

A lush forest appeared with the sounds of wildlife, the sky was blue and the sun was high in the sky. Where the cage was, was now an open cave. The seal which resided on said cage was now on a dog collar which was around Kyuubi's neck. The bijuu hesitantly got up and stepped out of the cave; it took a deep breath and started to laugh with tears coming out of his eyes. For the first time in over fifty years, Kyuubi was overjoyed.

"**Naruto…I…I…this is amazing."**

Said person smirked, "Our journey has just begun Kyuubi. Our journey has just begun."

* * *

**Harumasa's Emporium**

Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked over Naruto while Harumasa was sitting nearby sharpening his katana. Although the Hokage was using crutches as his leg healed, it did not deter him from his duties; one's that he knew would soon be over.

"It's been two days Sensei, shouldn't we get Inoichi in here to see if Naruto is mentally sound?" The Toad Sage said worriedly.

Harumasa smiled at this and interjected as Hiruzen was about to speak.

"Fear not for my student's sanity, he will awaken soon. I have a feeling much went on inside that head of his…perhaps he has quelled the darkness within?"

The Sandaime let a smirk form at how calm the Samurai was. Although this was slightly unnerving, Hiruzen knew to trust the man who gave Naruto a new life. A groan suddenly filled the room which made the three quickly rush to Naruto's bedside. As the Uzumaki opened his eyes, he gasped as he remembered what happened to his home.

"The Namikaze Estates…are they alright, what about the scrolls inside, what about…"

A smack was heard in the room as Harumasa backhanded his student in the face. Naruto rubbed the red mark and laughed at Hiruzen and Jiraiya's shocked faces. After he calmed down, he spoke in his usual cheery tone.

"Thanks for that master." Naruto looked at the Sandaime and grimaced. "Hokage-sama, I think you shouldn't be walking about. That injury looks serious."

Said person smiled and ruffled his surrogate grandson's hair, "I've been through three Shinobi Wars, this is minor compared to what injuries I have gotten in the past."

After a pause, he began again but in a more serious tone.

"Thanks to your father's seals, the Estate was unharmed. That explosion was the defense mechanism if anyone not of Namikaze blood tried to enter the grounds."

Jiraiya continued with a huge smirk, "Yah, most of the poor bastards were mincemeat when I and the ANBU got there." The sage laughed. "Ha! I taught my student too well."

Naruto sighed and looked at his hands, "My innocence is lost master, but the strangest thing happened when I was out. Kyuubi helped me yet again and now…now we are building our relationship. It wants to work with me, to turn over a new leaf."

This was something the three elders in the room were not expecting.

"Come again?" They stared at Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he got up.

"Yah, apparently I remind it of its father…the Sage of Six paths. Also, it told me the truth of what happened when it attacked."

The room went silent which prompted Naruto to tell what he was told. Needless to say, by the end of the story the elders were flabbergasted. Jiraiya, however, rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Great…this masked man reminds me of a person my spies have seen. Apparently, this man is starting up an organization, but as to what its goals are I have no clue. They call themselves Akatsuki and they all wear black cloaks with red clouds on it."

Harumasa hummed and looked at his student. "It seems the winds have changed, my student, we must make haste to Iron Country and finish your training."

Naruto nodded with a frown on his face, "As one storm dissipates, another begins to blow."

With a sigh, Naruto got out of the bed he was in and walked to the changing room so that his armor and such could be put back on. Harumasa understood what Naruto was doing, he was going to find a coping mechanism for the killing he did and will be doing for the rest of his life.

Hiruzen watched his surrogate grandson with a sad smile, "Only eight years old and he already has blood on his hands…not since the Warring Clan Era has a child been subjected to such a horror."

Jiraiya simply nodded then spoke in a serious tone, "Do you think the Kyuubi can be trusted?"

Harumasa interrupted the Sandaime before he could retort, "Of course it can. Did you not see the truth in my student's eyes, did you not see the happiness it brought him? I'm telling you Jiraiya-san, Hokage-sama, if those two eventually work as one then the Akuma no Senshi will become more than just a rumor."

All three chuckled as they remembered the whispers that went around the village, whispers about the rumor of a demonic warrior that helped protect Konoha. Some knew the identity of this warrior while others thought it was just a specter. For Harumasa, and those who saw Naruto in action, they knew that a legend was just beginning. It was five minutes later that Naruto returned in his armor with his bokken affixed to his right side which made the three elders stare at him with a proud smile. Harumasa, however, nodded to his student in understanding.

"I see you wish to find a coping mechanism after your ordeal two days ago."

The samurai in training eyes widen for a brief moment, and then rubbed his chin in thought.

"Two days huh?" After a brief pause, a small smile came to his face. "Master, do you think we can get an instrument? Something portable like an ocarina?"

Harumasa walked up to Naruto and patted his shoulders with a smile, "That sounds like a lovely idea, my student. Come, I will take you to a shop which I sell items too."

Hiruzen took out the clay pipe from his Hokage robes and put it in his mouth; he decided to wait until he was back in the office to light it.

"If you would excuse us Harumasa-dono, Jiraiya and I must be off as we have some important matters to discuss."

Both the Hokage and Jiraiya bowed to the retired samurai before they left the store. As they left, only one thought went through both of their minds.

"_Stay safe out there Naruto. The world can be a cruel mistress."_

* * *

**Higurashi's Store**

As the master and student walked to the store, many civilians looked at Naruto with a smile and a wave, some Shinobi who saw Naruto fight looked at him in awe and slight fear, and some civilians looked at him with a sneer. He understood why those sneers were there.

"_It seems some cannot simply see that I am the jailor of the great Kyuubi."_

"**Oh, you flatter me."** Kyuubi said with a snort then a chuckle. "**Ha! Now do you see why I call you mortals stupid?"**

Naruto smirked which made Harumasa look at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"_Shut it fluffy."_

Kyuubi gawked from the cave it was currently lying in, "**Did you just…I WILL EAT YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**

At this, Naruto let out a chuckle then looked to his master who had a look of confusion.

"Kyuubi and I had a small chat is all, it seems to hate the nickname I gave it."

"And that would be?" Harumasa questioned.

"Fluffy."

As Naruto continued to walk, his master stopped in his tracks. After a brief moment, the retired samurai held his sides and guffawed.

"_Ha! He called the Kyuubi fluffy…oh man, I haven't laughed that hard in ages."_ Harumasa took a breath to calm himself then smiled, "_Ah, Naruto, although you lost your innocence I still see that rambunctious kid in you. A good trait to have as you have yet to overcome the lingering darkness."_

Eventually, Naruto and Harumasa made it to the store. They opened the door to find two people at the counter. One was a girl with brown hair tied into buns on either side while the other was around six feet tall, had a muscular build, and short black hair. His skin tone was tan and his face was marred with various scars, something Naruto thought of as old shinobi injuries.

"Ah, Harumasa-sama, I see you brought your student here today." The muscular man said with a deep baritone. He looked at Naruto with a smile. "A lot of rumors have spread around about what you did two days ago…Akuma no Senshi."

Naruto chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. This made the man continue.

"The girl beside me is my adoptive daughter Tenten Higurashi. I am Dan by the way, nice to meet you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto bowed in respect then looked at his master who nodded with a calm look on his face.

"Would you have an ocarina by any chance? I need a…coping mechanism for what I did."

Dan didn't miss the sad tone at the end and sighed, "Don't feel bad with what you did Uzumaki-san. You did what you had to do to keep Konoha safe and above all, you did what you had to do to stay alive."

"Death is my advisor Higurashi-san, but I thank you for your words."

Dan nodded with a smile and looked at Harumasa, "You taught him well Harumasa-san…excuse me, I will be right back."

Tenten looked at the two samurai in front of her. Her eyes were sparkling at the armor Naruto was wearing and at the two swords Fukui had. Both didn't miss this look and sweat dropped internally. It was then the questions began.

"Where did you get the armor and can I have one? Wow, I wonder what you had to do to get those swords; can I hold them please?" Tenten said in an overly-excited tone.

Harumasa decided to teach the girl, who was a year older than Naruto, a lesson.

"Tenten, what I did to get these weapons is something that no shinobi has had to endure. Many years of intense training, some of which is done alone in the snow covered mountains of Iron Country, is first. Next is usually peace…for me however it was a civil war. A war where I had to kill my own wife. Her swords are what I carry today."

Naruto internally gasped while Tenten's eyes widened. Dan stood in the doorframe that led to the backroom so that he could listen; his eyes were closed in sadness at what his daughter brought on.

Painful memories.

All of this was said in a stern tone with a cold gaze. The next part, however, was a lot calmer and filled with slight sadness.

"Now tell me, Tenten, do you expect me to let you touch my weapons after all that I have endured?"

The only thing she could do is shake her head no while tears started to come from her eyes. It was here that Dan came out and handed Naruto a small black box. Before he opened it, the muscular man patted his daughter on the head then looked at the retired samurai.

"I'm sorry you had relieve those memories Harumasa-san."

Said person smiled, "Like my student said, death is my advisor. I do hope your daughter has learned a valuable lesson today."

Dan nodded and excused himself as he took Tenten upstairs so they could talk while the two samurai left the store. As they did, Naruto looked at Harumasa with sadness.

"Are you going to be alright master? Is that why you told me to always protect the ones I love, to always trust my instincts? All those lessons you have given me?"

The retired samurai sighed and nodded, "Hai…but I cannot dwell in the past as the future is much brighter."

The rest of the walk to the training grounds was silent as both had painful memories currently in their mind. Once at the training grounds, they quickly got to meditating. Before that however, Naruto finally opened the box and gasped at the ocarina inside. It was blue like the ocean and had Uzumaki spirals all over it. As Naruto picked up the instrument, two notes were found at the bottom of the box; one was instructions on how to play while the other was a handwritten note. Naruto picked this one up and started to read.

_Uzumaki-san, _

_This belonged to your mother Kushina Uzumaki, and has been an Uzumaki heirloom for many generations. Before the Kyuubi attack, she told me to keep it safe and give it to you when you needed it the most. Kushina had a feeling she wasn't going to see you grow up which tore her apart inside. On the back of this note is the sheet music to an old Uzumaki tune which represents loss and sorrow. Your parents would be proud. _

_Dan Higurashi_

Naruto smiled and turned over the note to see the composition. Without a thought, he put the note down, picked up the instructions and started to learn how to play. Harumasa smiled at his student knowing that he would be alright, and that Naruto would come out of this stronger than before.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Hiruzen sat in his chair with a sigh. His eyes were closed as he lit his pipe then inhaled the smoke before puffing it out. The pungent smell of tobacco filled the office. Tsunade and Jiraiya were wondering what they had to discuss, but the way their Sensei was acting they knew it wasn't good. After a minute, the Sandaime opened his eyes which showed his age and what he had to endure to gain his Shinobi no Kami title.

"My students, I have lived a great life and served Konoha as Hokage for a very long time, but I am not getting younger. The battle with Danzo showed me that I am not like I once was. If not for Enma, I would likely not be here talking to you today."

Hiruzen took another inhale then puffed out the smoke with a sigh. He took in his student's confused faces with a slight smile.

"What are you saying Sensei? You're not thinking about doing what I think you are going to do…are you?" Tsunade questioned.

Jiraiya looked at his Sensei then Tsunade then back to the Sandaime. His eyes widened at what was going to happen.

"Whoa now Sensei! There is no way I am going to be Hokage. I have my spy network and, in all honesty, I just don't feel qualified."

Sarutobi nodded and took another puff. With a professor like tone, he began.

"I understand that Jiraiya, and I would have Tsunade become Hokage but she has the medical program to run. Tell me, who would be qualified to take up the mantle?"

Tsunade hummed in thought, "Kakashi is a possibility, but his lazy attitude would be a big problem."

Jiraiya nodded then added his suggestions, "Any of the clan heads is a possibility, but I can see that would give one of the clans too much power. Power they can exploit for their own gains."

Hiruzen smiled at his students, but as he was about to speak, the Toad Sage spoke up again.

"There is one person I have been keeping tabs on, and he would be a great Hokage…that is if he could walk again. In fact, he has been giving me intel on this masked man that has been running about as of late."

The Sandaime's interest was piqued which made him quirk an eyebrow, "Well then, would you mind explaining who this person is?"

Jiraiya smirked, "What do you know about the Sage of Six Paths?"

* * *

**Following Day – Konoha Gates**

The entire village was gathered at the front gates to see two people off; Fukui Harumasa and Naruto Uzumaki. Today was the day they would part for Iron Country; almost a week long trek. Naruto was in his armor, but had a bag with him filled with the essentials for traveling. A sleeping bag, some spices for food they catch, clothes, and repair kits for armor and clothing, and a canteen filled with water. Harumasa wore his usual outfit, but with samurai armor that resembled Mifune's overtop of it. Like Naruto, he had a bag filled with essentials.

"Well, my student, today's the beginning of the end of your samurai training." Harumasa said with a smile as he slapped Naruto on the back.

Said person chuckled, "Hai, although I am excited, I cannot help but look at my hands knowing that more blood will stain them."

The Sandaime rested his aged hand on his surrogate grandson's right shoulder. His tone was warm and fatherly.

"You will do just fine Naruto, and please, do come back to visit once your training is done. Better yet, I have something to give you."

Hiruzen reached into his robes and pulled out a blank dairy book and a pencil. This he gave to Naruto who happily accepted it.

"I expect you to write in that every day and send me updates once in a while. Your parents would be proud, Naruto, all of Konoha is proud of you."

Naruto wiped some tears away from his eyes and gave his grandfather a hug. Jiraiya was up next and handed his godson an orange book. Tsunade, and those who knew what that book was, gave the Toad Sage death glares. The Slug Sage though, punched Jiraiya into the ground.

"You pervert! Poisoning our godson with that smut!" Tsunade screamed then turned to Naruto and pecked him on the forehead.

This, of course, gave him a full view of her impressive cleavage. If one looked closely, a small trail of blood started to run from Naruto's nose. Jiraiya, who recently go up, happened to be that person and grinned.

"_Hehe…just like Minato._"

Naruto discreetly put Icha Icha into his bag along with the diary then gave Tsunade a hug in return.

"Be good gaki and my gift to you is something I have treasured for a while now."

Tsunade took off the necklace Hashirama gave her and placed it on Naruto with a smile. Hiruzen looked at Tsunade with worry.

"Are you sure Tsunade? You know the supposed curse that goes along with that necklace."

"What curse?" Naruto questioned with his head cocked in wonder.

Shizune introduced herself with a sigh, she spoke with a sad tone. "The person who wears that necklace usually ends up dying. Tsunade gave that to two others before her, both of which have passed on."

Naruto crossed his arms and hmphed. "Curse smurk! Don't worry about me Tsunade-san, this necklace will make it back to you I swear on it."

Tsunade smiled, "I don't doubt it gaki. Go on and show the world what the Akuma no Senshi is made of."

Naruto nodded and looked to his master who nodded in return. As they left, the cheers of the villagers could be heard. Some, had tears in their eyes not knowing what fate would befall the Uzumaki heir. Others, like those in the academy or just entering, looked to Naruto as sort of a role model.

From a boy who lost his path only two years ago thanks to the villagers hate, they now looked at Naruto with happiness and goodwill. It was not his heritage which sparked this change, but his actions which helped show who Naruto truly was. A human child who kept the beast who almost destroyed them at bay. It wasn't until the two samurai disappeared from view, did they start to disperse. As they did, they knew, somehow, that Naruto would be the catalyst for a great change in the Elemental Nations. What they didn't know was that someone was watching the whole ordeal from afar. It sunk into the ground after it had all the details.

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country**

Zetsu returned to the camp he visited before, and like last time, the same man was there waiting ever so patiently. This time, however, he was sharpening his katana; occasionally looking at his reflection in the polished blade. The man had gray, thinning hair, deep set wrinkles on his face, and a nasty scar which left him blind in one eye. This scar ran from the chin, through the left side of the lip as well as the left eye, and ended at his forehead.

"I see you have returned Zetsu…any news of the boy?"

The plant man's head is all that could be seen; the white half spoke first in its usual tone.

"The boy is currently traveling to Iron Country with his master, apparently he will be undergoing the final part of his training."

"**Can we eat the gaki…I'm starved!"** The other half said.

"Ignore my other half." Zetzu paused briefly before continuing, "My master wants an update, he will not take failure lightly.

The old man smirked and paused what he was doing, "Tell your master that everything is going according to plan. The forces are being gathered and spies have been placed. Mifune is none the wiser. Now go…I must finish my task."

Without a word, Zetsu disappeared back into the ground. Once out sight, the old man traced his scar with a finger and clenched his hands in anger. That anger turned into a smirk, however.

"You may have given me this scar, Harumasa, but I gave you an even bigger one. Oh, how much it must have pained you to do that to your wife." He paused with a maniacal chuckle then began again. "And to have Mifune grant you retirement…oh how I can't wait to test your student myself."

The man began to sharpen his katana again, but every once and a while he would pause and let out a short, insane laugh.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, it is a short chapter, but I cannot continue any further with it as the next will go into more detail about Naruto's journey. Yes, this arc is almost complete which means a lot more action is to come. Sorry about the slow progression, but it must be done. Anyways, as you can see, Harumasa's past is slowly being revealed. This is why I left him as a sort of plot hole in the beginning. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, until next time!


	6. Arc One: Ch 6

**AN:** Since most of my class work is reading, I will try my best to get a chapter up every week for this story. Not sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Anyway, there are two chapters left in this arc! That's all I have to say. Enjoy the latest installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Harumasa said as he opened the front door of his home; there was no response. "Izumi…honey? Where are you?"

Still no response.

Troubled by the lack of response, Harumasa was ready to draw his katana out at any moment as he searched for his wife. Not even two minutes later, he found Izumi in the backyard with one person he hoped not to see. Harumasa quickly ran outside and confronted the situation with caution.

"Takeshi, my brother, what is the meaning of this!" He yelled as he looked at Izumi's chest which was bleeding out from a shallow cut.

The brother chuckled a little bit before he took a smile and advanced towards Izumi.

"The civil war may be over, but I have one loose end I must take care of. Tell me, do you know of the actions your wife took in the war?"

Harumasa narrowed his eyes in slight anger, "I know of her deeds, of her controversial tactics, but it was necessary to end the war. She saved me from that prison, a prison that you put me in no less."

Takeshi gasp in fake pain, "Oh, does my brother need a hug. HA! The only reason you got caught is because you failed to kill me. I may be blind in one eye, and have the scar to show your weakness." The brother traced the left side of his face where the scar was. "But, I have something that is dear to your heart."

Harumasa saw red, "Don't you dare touch her! If this is for revenge, then you have sadly fallen off the path of the warrior…you know the price of such an act, my brother."

"Bushido, prophecies…you think I care! The old samurai way is just that, and Mifune is a fool to keep it going. I will rise to show Iron Country the new era, one where they will reign supreme!"

Harumasa sighed and looked into his wife's green eyes, "Forgive me Izumi as blood must be shed one last time."

As Harumasa launched towards his brother, Izumi felt a tug at her body followed by a quick jolt of pain. Blood shot out of her mouth as she looked into her husband's eyes. Her eyes were filled with understanding and warmth. With her last breath, Izumi told Harumasa what was on her mind.

"I forgive you…but don't…fall off the path. Stay strong…my…love."

She kissed Harumasa on the lips and fell backward off the katana with a smile. Her body slumped to the snow covered ground which started to stain red. With shaky hands, he dropped his katana then touched his bloody lips. Eyes were wide in shock at what transpired. As Harumasa fell to his knees in order to caress his dead wife, Takeshi simply laughed, but quickly recovered to say his decree.

"The Shinobi tactics may be underhand, but the possibilities us samurai can use them in is amazing. A simple replacement is all, one switcheroo and your life comes crashing down around you. You may have given me this scar, but I have given you a bigger one…enjoy hell, my brother."

Harumasa never saw Takeshi poof into smoke which signaled it was a clone. He continued to caress his wife as the blood continued to stain the bright, white snow.

* * *

Harumasa woke with a gasp and a cold sweat. As he palmed his face, a canteen was handed to him which he quickly took and downed what was inside.

"Thank you my student." The retired samurai sighed, "_That same dream…that one moment in my past which I simply cannot seem to get over."_

Naruto took the canteen back, but looked at his master worriedly. "Your Ki was very sad master, like you just lost someone important. I'm here if you need help, we are in this journey together after all."

Harumasa internally chuckled, but on the exterior he shook his head, "Perhaps a story for another time. Come, we will start you on the second set of techniques as well as the sword stances."

Naruto nodded and reluctantly left his master's tent. Once gone, Harumasa couldn't help but smile at what has happened in the four days they had travelled.

The first day was learning the basics of hunting, gathering, skinning, and how to make clothing from the skins of an animal. Of course, the art of the bow and arrow was taught here with one that was brought with them. The second day was of one that bloomed a potential friendship with an unlikely character and his companion.

* * *

**Flashback – Two Days Ago: Somewhere in Fire Country**

As Naruto and Harumasa searched for a spot to make camp, knowing that darkness soon approached, both felt two signatures. One was of a gentle nature while the other was filled with bloodlust. Both samurai nodded to each other and calmly kept on walking even though they knew they would eventually run into the signatures they felt. It wasn't five minutes later that the travelers met; each stopped and stared at each other not knowing what would happen. The two figures that Harumasa and Naruto were staring at was a man with the lower half of his face bandaged and a massive sword on his back. The other was a male that had a feminine looking face and was dressed in a semi-formal kimono. Naruto held in a gasp at who the man with the sword was, he simply looked at said man and calmly stated his name.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

The Demon smirked underneath his bandaged, "Oh, a gaki who knows my name…and a samurai no less. I always wanted to fight a samurai, how about it gaki?"

Naruto kept up his calm façade. "I will not draw my blade on a potential ally, but I thank you for the offer."

"Ally!" Zabuza chuckled at that then looked Naruto in the eyes, "Gaki, I killed my whole graduating class when I was nine years old."

The samurai in training interrupted, "And I killed almost 8 ANBU not too long ago…your point Momochi-san?"

"_This kid!" _Zabuza and Haku thought with shock.

Harumasa smirked, "Perhaps we can all chat over some tea? A stream is close by, a perfect spot for camp."

Haku chuckled while the Seven Swordsman's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"TEA! Really?! You run into me, one of the Seven Swordsman, who can kill you without a sweat, and you simply ask us to join you for tea?!"

Haku was the one to speak up' his arm were crossed over his chest, "C'mon Zabuza-sama, don't be such a meanie."

Naruto smirked, "Please, join us as you must be tired from your journey."

Zabuza grunted, "Some kid you are…fine, but if you try anything."

Although the swordsman left the threat hang, Naruto and Harumasa was not worried. They simply walked side by side and led Haku and Zabuza to where they would camp. As soon as the samurai stopped, a simple nod was all it took for Naruto to start setting up camp. Within minutes the tents were up and the sleeping bags laid out. Not a word was said between Naruto and Harumasa which took Haku and Zabuza off guard. Soon, they broke out of their stupor and decided to setup camp a short distance from them. As they returned about five minutes later, they found the samurai to be meditating near the fire as the tea brewed. Their swords were on their laps, one hand being on the grip just in case.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku questioned.

The man sighed, "The samurai life is much different than our own Haku, and in all honesty, I would likely lose to the gaki's master. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the kid could kill me."

Naruto and Harumasa, who heard this, smirked internally, but they soon were broken from their meditation by the slight whistling of the tea kettle. Harumasa poured the tea into cups and handed them around. Although it was silent at first, eventually conversation bloomed due to Naruto asking one question.

"What brings you out here Momochi-san, other than the failed Yagura assassination?"

That night was filled with back and forth banter about each other's past which, surprisingly, was very similar. This is what made them connect, although Harumasa kept most of his past to himself as did Naruto. They only gave information that they allowed to slip out. No doubt Haku and Zabuza did the same, but from this night an alliance formed. The morning after, Zabuza came to Naruto and shook his hand with a smile underneath his bandages.

"Gaki, if we ever meet again, Kiri could use your help in the civil war."

Naruto simply nodded, "Perhaps I will take up that offer, until next we meet. Farewell Momochi-san, Haku-san."

* * *

**Flashback End**

Harumasa smiled at the memory, even more so at how the memories of the occasional bandit run-ins they had. All bandits were taken out in an effective manner without a draw of the sword. Naruto simply used akido to dance around the opponent then use their own weapon against them. Like Harumasa, Naruto did not dare sully his blade with the blood of weak. For those deemed a worthy challenge, only then would the blade come out.

"Jeez, your old age must be getting to you." Harumasa looked at the tent's entrance to see a smiling Naruto.

The old samurai simply shook his head, "Ah, but with age comes wisdom."

Naruto snorted in amusement then left the tent and went to a nearby clearing so that he could begin his training. It wasn't long until Harumasa showed up and debriefed Naruto on the second set of attacks for the Musō_Jikiden_Eishin-ryū.

"You have already completed and have an understanding of the Seiza no bu, but now it is time to learn the second set; Tatehiza no bu. These techniques are when you are at the half-standing position hence the name tatehiza."

Harumasa continued to tell what each of the techniques were; there was a total of ten.

The first was Yokogumo which dealt with an opponent sitting in front of you. The meaning is the same as Mae; you strike them between the arm and face.

Toraissoku is when an opponent in front of you has tried to cut your right leg, but you parry said cut and as they are falling backwards, you cut them down from Jodan.

Inazuma is when an opponent is about to attack you from Jodan. You anticipate this, however, and before they can strike, you cut into both of their forearms. Afterwards, you cut them down.

Ukigumo is when your opponent is the second person sitting to your right. As he comes to grab your tsuka (sword handle), you move it out of their reach. Once done, you cut their chest, push them down to the right with your sword, and, lastly, cut down into their body.

Oroshi is like Ukigumo, but instead you strike the tip of the sword handle against their face. After this, you follow through like in Ukigumo.

Iwanami is when an opponent tried to gain control of your tsuka, but before they can do so, you thrust your sword into their chest.

Urokogaeshi is when you defeat an opponent to your left by anticipating their attack and cutting before they can. The strike is like Migi.

Namigaeshi is about dealing with an opponent that is behind you. Due to this, the strike is like Ushiro.

Takiotoshi is when an opponent from behind grabs your kojiri (tip of the scabbard) from above. You wrest this from their grip, thrust your sword into their chest, and as they are falling backwards, you cut them down.

Lastly is Makko which is similar to Nukiuchi. Once you sense the harmful intentions of your opponent, strike them down.

Harumasa smiled at how intently Naruto was paying attention, "Now, before you get into these, I must show you the proper sword stances. Some of which, you have done naturally."

With that, Naruto was shown the five stances. **(1) **After this was done, Naruto immediately began practicing. With every wrong move, he would get hit with Harumasa's own bokken on various parts of his body. This depended on if the stance was right or not. If the hands were off, Naruto would get hit in the hands. If the legs were off, the legs got hit. Harumasa nodded as he watched his student slowly grasp the second set. He knew that by time they arrived at Iron Country, Mifune would be pleased by Naruto's progress.

"Speaking of which." Harumasa mumbled to himself. "I sent out a letter days ago, I wonder if Master Mifune got it yet."

* * *

**Iron Country – Mifune's Office**

A knock on the door broke Mifune out of his meditation. He hoped to hear from his student to see how Naruto's training was going, but so far nothing has showed up. Today, however, would be different.

"Enter."

The messenger opened the door, walked to the Samurai leader and bowed low.

"I apologize Mifune-sama, but this message came two days ago."

Mifune's eyes narrowed, "Two days? You are rather prompt on getting me any important messages, pray tell why this one is an exception?"

The messenger didn't miss the angry tone, and gulped before answering. "I have no excuse sir."

"Hmm, no excuse you say? One would think you may be up to something. Is there something you aren't telling me boy?"

"N-no Mifune-sama!" The messenger boy stuttered at the amount of Killing Intent that was being directed towards him.

The leader sighed, "You have been good to me boy, but I sadly must ask you to turn in your resignation papers as promptness is key. Perhaps your time in the military will help that cause."

The messenger bowed again, "If you so wish, so shall it be Mifune-sama."

"Dismissed!"

After the messenger walked out, Mifune shook his head, opened the letter, and began to read.

_Master Mifune_

_I have left recently with my student, and I should be in Iron Country within a weeks' time. The child of the swirling tides is anxious to meet you, in fact, you may be surprised on how much he has learned after only a short 2 years. Sadly, his innocence has been lost due to certain Roots upheaving. His dark side is quelled…for now, but I fear it might come out if tensions increase at home. Until then._

_Fukui Harumasa_

Mifune smiled, "Ah, to be young again, but it saddens me that a child such as he had to experience what it means to kill."

After a pause, the old man began to think about the rest of Naruto's training. He smiled again when he came up with a plan.

"Yes…that would do nicely, especially with tensions so high right now."

* * *

**Somewhere in Iron Country**

The messenger boy scowled as he knocked on the door in front of him. A small viewing window opened which allowed the man on the other side to look at the boy.

"Password?"

"The white snow runs red."

The viewing window slid closed followed by the sound of locks being unlocked. The door opened with a small squeak afterwards to allow the messenger inside. As he did so, he came face to face with Harumasa's brother.

"Takeshi." The messenger bowed.

"Daisuke" The brother responded then continued, "Is there something you need today?"

Daisuke looked at his boss with nervousness, "I-I…" The man sighed, "I screwed up Takeshi. Mifune fired me from the messenger job as I failed to deliver Harumasa's message to him which arrived two days ago."

Those in the safe house, which looked like one massive bar, that heard this turned to see what would happen. The music that once played went silent as did the patrons.

With a sick smile that screamed death, Takeshi said, "Can you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly…did you say that one would which I utterly loathe?"

Daisuke gulped, "H-Hai…I failed, sir."

The boss chuckled and looked at the patrons with his arms extended. "Look here my comrades, a failure is in the midst, and do you know what we do to such people!"

A simultaneous universal sign of beheading was what the patrons did which made Daisuke shake in fear.

Takeshi put his arms down and looked at Daisuke with sadness, the sad tone which he spoke which was obviously fake.

"Poor, poor, Daisuke…all you had to do was deliver simple messages so that the layout of Mifune's tower and guard rotations could be obtained."

"I…I can write everything down for you, I know everything by heart!"

Takeshi shook his head, "No…you see, after your stunt, the guard rotation will change. Truly a setback, but no matter, there are plenty of others who I could turn to."

Daisuke took a calm breath as he saw Takeshi turn to walk away, but it was the last breath he ever took as darkness overcame him. Not having a head helped in that regard. Takeshi continued to his office like he never even drew his katana to begin with, but the patrons started the task of cleaning up the place and ensuring the body would never be found.

* * *

**Ame – Nagato's Tower**

Konan walked into the room with a message in hand. She looked at Nagato with sad eyes knowing he would never walk again, and hoped that he didn't take the masked man's offer. After Nagato grasped the message and opened it, what he read made him smile.

_Nagato Uzumaki_

_Yes I know who you actually are as my student was the one who taught you almost everything he knows. Besides that fact, the reason I am messaging you is that my other student, Tsunade, has a possible cure for your paralysis. Along with this offer of enjoying the freedom to walk again, is two others which I hope you will find beneficial. These will be sealed at the bottom of the letter. I do hope you take these offers, I look forward to meeting you. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage_

Nagato looked at the Uzumaki spiral at the bottom of the letter and saw a faint chakra signature from it. Two documents were unsealed, one was a scroll from the Fire Daimyo while the other was the instructions on Tsunade's genjutsu to cover up his weak looking form. As he unraveled the scroll from the Fire Daimyo, his eyes widened as he read two words which was in the first paragraph.

Konan raised an eyebrow, "Nagato, is something the matter?"

For the first time in many years, Nagato chuckled and showed Konan the two words. She gasped in shock at what she read.

Godaime Hokage.

All of this had to be quickly sealed, however, as a signature was incoming. A signature which Nagato knew very well.

"Zetsu, I have been expecting you." The Rinnegan user stated calmly.

"My master wants a response on his offer."

"**Answer or I get the hot piece of meat standing besides yah!"**

White Zetsu sighed, "Ignore my other half…an answer if you would?"

Nagato kept up his calm façade, "I think you already know the answer to that. Good day Zetsu."

Said plant man scowled and sunk back into the ground. After the signature left, Nagato summoned his Animal Path so that it could inform Konoha of his decision. Konan, however, had questions.

"And who will run Ame after your absence?"

Nagato smiled, "My little flower, you should already know the question to that."

Konan's eyes widened in shock before they returned to normal. A smile came to her face. "I will run this village to the best of my ability Nagato."

"Kami is coming to Konoha, it will be a feared village once again."

Konan let out an exasperated sigh, "You and that God complex…seriously, is that a trait that comes with those eyes?!"

Although Nagato didn't answer, inside was another story, "_Oh if you only knew that I do that simply to annoy…then again, these eyes do make me all powerful."_ The Uzumaki paused his thoughts then groaned internally. "_Dammit, I think Konan might be right after all."_

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard**

Zetsu appeared just as the man was putting back on his orange spiraled mask. In a gruff tone, he spoke.

"Nagato's answer is a negative if I may hazard a guess?"

"You are correct Tobi, a possible ulterior motive perhaps."

Tobi sighed, "It matters not; I will get my prize sooner or later. And the boy?"

"Traveling to Iron Country with his master and yet he is gaining immense strength. Shouldn't you be worried Tobi?"

"**Can I eat the gaki when you're done with him?"**

Tobi looked at the black half of Zetsu; his only eye twitched in annoyance. "You and food…seriously?! Ugh, anyway. I fear not for the boy as the samurai's code of honor will limit him from certain things; the shinobi arts being one of them. If he and I fight, the boy will be at a great disadvantage."

"My orders Tobi?" Zetsu questioned.

"Continue surveillance on all the jinchuriki, dismissed."

Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground. Once done, Tobi looked at the corpse that was on the nearby throne. It was the once great Madara Uchiha, the one who gave him another chance at life.

"Thanks to Nagato defecting I must alter your plans Madara, but in the end the Eye of the Moon will be completed. But first, some insurance methods must be done."

With that said, Tobi disappeared in a vortex of air. His destination unknown.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The last two days of Naruto and Harumasa's journey was relatively peaceful. No bandits to take down, but they did see the occasional missing nin who decided to stay away due to fear of angering Iron Country. They knew of what a samurai could do. Even though they were not proficient in the Shinobi arts, one slip up would mean certain death. And if one was bad enough, a whole army was worse. Rumors of Mifune being able to take down a small battalion of shinobi solo helped propagate this fear.

As they neared the entrance to Iron Country, mainly where the village was located, Naruto was proud of how much he learned over the two days. He had a grasp of the second set of attacks as well as sword stances, polished up his akido, Ki sensing, as well as everything he has learned thus far. What was his greatest accomplishment was finally being able to play the old Uzumaki composition on the ocarina. It was a haunting melody, one which brought Harumasa to tears when he first heard it. Currently, they arrived at the gates where the guards bowed to Harumasa and Naruto.

"Harumasa-sama, an honor to meet you. I take it this is your student?" One of the guards spoke.

The retired samurai nodded, "Hai, may we see Mifune-dono please. He is expecting us."

Both guards nodded, but only one left to get Mifune. As they waited, Naruto decided to sit down and play the Uzumaki tune. **(2)** Although a slightly lengthy piece, nobody complained. They simply shut their eyes and thought of the past. It was over five minutes later that Naruto stopped playing and opened his eyes to see Mifune and a small army of samurai behind him; all were on one knee with their heads down. It was a form of respect for what was played. Mifune's clapping brought Naruto out of his shock.

Naruto quickly stood and bowed as the samurai leader came up to him, "Mifune-sama, an honor to meet you."

Said person smiled, "A sorrowful tune Uzumaki-san, one I have not heard for many years. As you can tell, my men have their heads bowed low as a sign of respect to those who have fallen."

Naruto nodded and put the ocarina back in his bag. Mifune told his men to rise then motioned for Harumasa and Naruto to follow. For Naruto though, the intense cold was something he was not used to yet. How these samurai wore armor and no winter cloak over-top of it was baffling. Luckily, Harumasa was there to clarify.

"You will build endurance to the constant cold here over time. I will warn you now my student, the next leg of your training will be the most intense. So intense in fact that most samurai in training never return."

Naruto decided to push the question as to why. The answer he got was not one he was expecting.

After sighing, Harumasa continued. "They commit seppuku as they feel that failing the training is failing Bushido. In a way it is right, but in a way it is wrong." He tapped Naruto's head. "All of it is in here, my student, the elements make one forgot the path they tried so hard to forge."

Naruto let out a sad frown, "I've been off that path once master, and to be honest I was thinking of killing myself that day if I hadn't found another way to protect Konoha and the Elemental Nations. For everything you've done, I thank you Harumasa-sama."

Mifune listened to this with closed eyes and a huge smile, "_For one so young, he is like an adult. For one who lost his innocence, he uses death as it is supposed to be used. Perhaps you are the one I have been looking for all along."_

Harumasa was speechless, he simply smiled and gave his student a reassuring hug. It wasn't long after this that they arrived in Mifune's office. Once the door was closed, everyone sat in the chairs provided.

* * *

Mifune cleared his throat before he began in a cheerful tone, "I welcome you again to my home Uzumaki-san, but like your master said this leg of the journey will be your toughest yet." He turned to his student. "As for you, my student, I welcome you back. Sadly, your brother has yet to be found and tried for his crimes."

"Thank you master. As to my brother, after what he did, I would not consider him as such anymore."

Naruto looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, something which they caught. Both elder samurai sighed. Without any words, Mifune got up and went to the nearby bookshelf. After searching, he grabbed a massive scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"Mifune-sama?" The Uzumkai questioned.

"That." The samurai leader pointed at the scroll. "Is all of Iron Country's history which details the previous civil wars we have had. One which helped me become leader, the other, although brief, led to many, like your master, losing someone precious to them."

Naruto bowed his head in respect, "Thank you Mifune-sama, I will make sure to read this before my training begins."

"Ah, that reminds me." Mifune suddenly shouted as he searched his messy desk for a piece of paper. Once found, it was given to Naruto.

The samurai in training looked it over, not once, but thrice over to make sure the information was correct. With sight hesitation, he looked at Mifune, then his master, then back at the leader of Iron Country.

"You want me, an 8 year old kid, to live in the mountains of Iron Country for three to four years. Not to be rude, but are you senile?"

This got Harumasa and Mifune to laugh, but after they recovered they gave Naruto a harsh glare. Said person gulped knowing they were not lying.

"I have taught you all I know to a certain extent, my student." Harumasa began warmly as he put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But now is the time to take that training, and use it in the real world. You will have to survive on your own using the resources available to you, the ones in the various caves in the mountains. Which one you choose is up to you."

Naruto sighed, "How long do I have until I do this."

"One week." Mifune quickly responded. "One week so that you can get acclimated to the cold and so that the history of this place can be read. I expect great things out of you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded with a hesitant smile, "Hai, and thank you Mifune-sama."

A smile was returned, "Good, now if you would go with one of my guards to your quarters that would be most appreciated. My student and I have things to discuss."

Naruto grabbed the massive scroll and paper, bowed, and left the office. As the door clicked close, Harumasa looked at his master with a smile.

"So master, did my message do justice?"

The leader chuckled a small bit before he responded, "Hai. You have taught him well my student. Reminds me of you when you first started this path. Where were you again when I met you?"

Harumasa's eyes turned sad which his tone reflected. "Almost froze to death outside the orphanage as they locked me out."

"Hai, and now look at you! An old man like me with many burdens on their shoulders."

Both elders got a good chuckle out of this, but the conversation soon turned serious.

"So you think Naruto is the one to take over in the future?"

Mifune nodded, "Hai, he has a lot of good qualities. What I fear is what this potential civil war will do to his mind. Many commit seppuku as they cannot take the mental stress anymore."

Harumasa winced, "And I would have done so after my wife passed if not for allowing me to wander the nations. How long ago was that? Five years ago, maybe eight?"

"Five if my memory suits me." Mifune started with a sad tone, but then clapped his hands to change subjects. "Now, although he carries the Uzumaki Namikaze lineage, do you think he will take yours on someday?"

"I sure hope so." Harumasa said with a sigh at the end. "I feel the cold talons of death gripping me master. This potential war, I fear I may not make it through. If it comes to that, make sure Naruto is allowed to choose like you let me."

Mifune smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, Harumasa, as I will take over when you cannot."

Said man nodded and thanked his master. Soon after, a couple receptionists came in with herbal tea and cigars that were imported from Tea Country. Both elders smiled and graciously took the items while thanking the ones who brought it in. After the cigars were lit, and the tea poured, the master and student laid back, contemplated on what the future would hold as well as the training Naruto was about to endure.

* * *

**1. Link in profile as the information is not that relevant to the story. Though it is there if curiosity bites you in the ass.**

**2. Look up Hans Zimmer - A Small Measure of Peace**


	7. Arc One: Ch 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and believe it when I say I wish I did. Yes, the pun was intended.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD **– demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A week has passed since Naruto arrived in Iron Country; one very cold week I might add. Try as he might, Naruto could not seem to shake the bone numbing polar air and the almost constant snowfall. As a native to Fire Country, Naruto was used to warm temperatures almost year round. Thanks to this, he knew that the next three to four years up on the mountains would be one big pain in the ass. Speaking of our blonde samurai, we find him packing up for his training.

"Mess kit, canteen, tent, sleeping bag, extra clothes, skinning knife, sewing kit, and flint and steel. Hmm, and on my person I have my armor and bokken." Naruto sighed then smirked. "Say, fluffy, you think I will make it through this?"

Kyuubi growled angrily in its cage. "**Would you stop calling me that?! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of all bijuu; I deserve to be called as such!"** After a snort to calm itself, the bijuu responded to Naruto's question. "**And no, I doubt you will make it out alive."**

Naruto shook his head in mirth, "By the end of the four years, my furry friend, that hatred will be gone. Besides, what was that about turning over a new leaf?"

"**I lied."** The beast said simply with a snort of amusement.

The connection broke just as a knock on the door of his room was heard. After Naruto let whomever enter, Harumasa and Mifune came in with smiles on their faces. Mifune, however, was holding something that was wrapped in fine red silk.

"My student," Harumasa started, "I will be the one to take you up the mountains, but afterwards I will leave. Do us proud Naruto Uzumaki, I hope to see what the Akuma no Senshi is like after the four years are up."

Mifune simply nodded while Naruto blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks master, I will make you and all of Iron Country proud."

Seeing that it was time, Mifune got on one knee and presented Naruto the wrapped object. With a quirked eyebrow, the samurai in training took the gift and unwrapped it. Naruto smiled at what it was. No longer would he use a wooden bokken, this one was made out of lightweight steel.

"Thank you Mifune-dono." Naruto bowed, "I will use this gift wisely."

The leader of Iron Country smiled and patted the boy on the shoulders. "I know you will…now come, it is time to take the next steps of your journey."

With a nod and a smile, Naruto grabbed his bag, affixed his new bokken, and followed Mifune and his master outside. After a short walk, a path could be seen in the snow which went up to a massive mountain chain. From Naruto's vantage point though, said mountain looked small and unimposing. On the sides of part of this path was kneeling samurai; their heads bowed and one fist was in the snow. Naruto blinked in shock then smiled as Harumasa laid a hand on his left shoulder.

"So my student, are you ready to take the final steps in your path?"

Naruto nodded, his voice and facial expressions were stern and stalwart. "Hai master, and from what I read in the scroll Mifune gave me, I fear that another war is upon us."

Mifune sighed and spoke in a soft, almost defeated, tone. "Hai, I fear the same Uzumaki-san, but our history is marred with conflict as some see the shinobi way as superior. There is no honor in that path, only revenge and the lust for power."

Harumasa and Naruto nodded then started walking up the path. It would be a day's journey for them, but for Naruto that journey would last much longer. This journey, however, would change Naruto in a way that he, nor others, would see coming.

* * *

**Konoha **

It has been over a week since Nagato's Animal Path went to Konoha and told Hiruzen that he would gladly take up the mantle. Two days after he accepted the position, the Animal Path summoned Nagato to a secret room in the hospital where Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen were all waiting for him. The first challenge was to get the Uzumaki out of the device he was strapped to. Once that was done Nagato was placed onto a bed where Tsunade began to diagnose the source of paralysis. It was far worse then she first imagined and feared that her treatment would not be enough.

The diagnosis was a completely severed spine with severe bone and nerve damage; this ran up the whole length of the spine, minus the neck. When asked how this was possible, Nagato told the story of what happened with Hanzo and of the technique he used. Shocked would not begin to describe how the Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya felt. Luckily, Nagato suddenly had an idea but knew his health would be put in risk because of it. Why? The technique would almost completely drain his chakra resources. The name of this technique.

**The Creation of All Things.**

Amid protest, they eventually saw reason. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen allowed Nagato to do a jutsu nobody has saw since the era of the Sage of Six Paths. After getting an anatomy book so he could know what a spine looked like, Nagato closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, a red aura formed in his right hand, a blue aura in the other. Once the image was in his head, Nagato put his hands together and grunted in pain as he felt his chakra being sapped. Within a couple minutes, a transplantable spine fell onto Nagato's lap. Said person, however, immediately passed out. After a quick diagnosis, Tsunade sighed in relief that the Uzumaki wasn't dead.

In the present, we find Nagato sitting at the Hokage desk with a smile on his face and a genjutsu to cover up his weak looking frame. It was another thing Tsunade was trying to find a cure for. The reason for the smile? The back surgery was a complete success, and thanks to his Uzumaki heritage and the healing powers of the Rinnegan, Nagato recovered quickly though he still had twinges of pain every now and again. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." The Godaime said calmly.

The door clicked open and in strolled Tsunade; it was time for the daily check-up.

"I told you, Tsunade-san, that I am more than healthy enough. I do not see why these check-ups are needed."

Tsunade scoffed, "Pfft, just like Kushina…stubborn as hell. Now be a good Hokage and let me do my job."

Nagato groaned as he let Tsunade do her thing. After a minute, she nodded and hummed in thought.

"Hmm, your spine is healing up nicely but I advise not doing strenuous activities for another week at least. Other than that, you have a clean bill of health."

"Thank you Tsunade-san, is there anything else you need?"

The Slug Sage shook her head with a smile, "Nah, though Sensei wants to know how you enjoy the paperwork."

Nagato smirked, "Well, as Kami, I have six other people to do my work for me. Observe."

With a puff of smoke, the six paths were summoned in the office and immediately began to do their assigned tasks. A tick mark formed on Tsunade's head.

"Will you quit with that Kami shit! Jeez, ever since you got here its Kami this and Kami that…ugh!" The Sannin took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you sure that's not a trait that comes with those eyes?"

Nagato simply smirked then laughed as Tsunade stormed out of the office. She was likely going to the bar to have a couple bottles of sake before heading back to the hospital. After the door closed, Nagato leaned back in the chair and sighed. After the coronation ceremony yesterday, he sensed multiple persons with varying emotions. The Konoha residents were all overjoyed, but a select few were nervous and filled with fear. To Nagato, this meant they were either spies or villagers who thought he would enact punishment for how they treated the Uzumaki heir. Although unnerved by this, he knew that enemies would think twice about going to war with the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths. So with a grin, the Godaime Hokage got up from his seat and decided to roam Konoha.

"If they so wish to forfeit their lives, then they will know pain. If they so wish to fight Kami, then they will be humbled."

* * *

**Suna – Kazekage Office**

A knock on the door was heard which prompted the Kazekage to let the person enter. When they did, they bowed and hurriedly told him the newest report from Konoha.

"Kazekage-sama, a new Hokage has been appointed…and…and, it was the former Amekage!"

The Kage's eyes widened before a grin formed on his face, "Well, well, looks like the old monkey finally retired. And what a replacement he picked." After a pause for thought, he sternly continued. "Send an envoy to Konoha immediately so that the treaty can be restructured and strengthened."

The messenger bowed, "At once Kazekage-sama."

* * *

**Iwa - Tsuchikage Office**

Onoki was in his office doing paperwork when a pecking noise at the window interrupted him. With a grunt, the Tsuchikage floated out of his seat and took the message from the bird before it flew off. After he unrolled it, what he read made his eyes widen as a myriad of emotions came forth. Shock, fear, hate, and these three were just the tip of the iceberg.

"I thought we wiped the Uzumaki out! First Kushina, then Naruto…and now this Nagato!"

The kage released his frustrations by blasting his most recognized **Dust Release** technique through the window where the bird was at. Thanks to this, his guards rushed in to see the back wall of the office completely gone.

"Um…Onoki-sama, are you alright?"

That was the wrong thing to say as all those who rushed in flinched at the extremely pissed look on their kage's face.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it didn't help. "Send a message to Oto…tell that snake I accept his offer."

* * *

**Kumo -Raikage Office**

Like in Suna, a knock interrupted A from his duties. As he let the person in, he groaned as it was his adopted brother Killer B.

"What now B!" A said in a gruff tone.

"Yo bro, the old monkey retired, that's no joke, but the replacement is no push-over bloke!"

A face-palmed at the terrible rap, but he grinned at what it meant. "So, the old coot finally had enough….so, who is the Godaime?"

Deciding to forgo his rap as this was serious, B spoke in a stern tone. "The former Amekage."

The office went silent before A asked his question. "I'm sorry…did you say the former Amekage?"

"Yo bro, that's what I said, get your ears checked out before you end up dead! Fool ya fool!"

"Fuck." Was the simple defeated reply.

After a tense silence, A sighed as he knew that he could not take up Orochimaru's offer.

"Send an envoy to Konoha, maybe we can set up a treaty of sorts."

"Hai." B said and left the office to do as ordered.

* * *

**Oto - Somewhere Underground**

Orochimaru was bored, so bored in fact that he was tapping his fingers on his throne. Luckily, this boredom was alleviated by Kabuto suddenly arriving with fear in his eyes. This shocked Orochimaru as he never saw his second in command show much emotion at all.

"Report!"

With a gulp, Kabuto began. "O-Orochimaru…you won't like who is Godaime."

The snake narrowed his eyes, but chuckled. "Ku ku ku, so Sensei finally stepped down. And why would I be afraid as Tsunade likely took the spot."

"I-it's the former Amekage my Lord, and I fear that I can no longer stay a spy."

Orochimaru cursed. He knew who the Amekage was thanks to Tobi and knew that even with his faux immortality, he would stand no chance against Nagato.

"Most troubling, ku ku ku, it appears that I might have to cancel my invasion plans. With Danzo gone, I will be running in blind, unless…yes that would work out lovely."

As Orchimaru chuckled, Kabuto quirked an eyebrow at his master. It wasn't long until the snake calmed down and gave his second in command his orders. Kabuto grinned and silently walked out of the throne room.

* * *

**Iron Country **

It has been many hours since Harumasa and Naruto started their trek, and the higher the elevation, less oxygen was available. For Naruto, he could feel this, but for his master it was nothing. Thanks to this, they had to take 30 minute breaks once Naruto started to feel dizzy, but once that dizziness passed they were walking again. Currently, they were taking a break as the next part of the journey would be a very steep climb which ended at the base of where Naruto would spend the next four years. As Naruto sat down, he brushed some snow away to find a piece of burnt wood. Curious about this development, he looked around the area to see what could have been here. It wasn't long until he spotted what looked like the shell of a home not even ten feet from him.

"Master, are you seeing what I am?" Naruto questioned but no response came. "Master?"

Naruto looked at Harumasa with a questioned gaze, which became a frown as he sensed his master in deep concentration.

"_Of all the places we have to rest…my parent's home, a home Takeshi and I lived in until that fateful day."_

* * *

**Flashback**

It was the middle of the first civil war in Iron Country, a way which would grant Mifune leadership status over all of Iron Country. Although most of the country was in turmoil, one family managed to stay out of it entirely; the only known Harumasa's left in existence.

A ten year old Fukui was playing tag along with his brother. Both have been raised to follow Bushido and dabbled in the samurai fighting, but not too much as their parents wanted to live a peaceful existence. It was dusk, and the time for play was over. Dinner was about to be served.

"Fukui, Takeshi, time for dinner!" The mother yelled out the front door, then smiled as she saw her sons trying to race each other.

The mother, Naomi, was just like her name implied; beautiful. She had a petite face, stunning emerald colored eyes, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, and a fair complexion. The father, Kenshin, who recently walked up to Naomi, had black hair which was set in a topknot, a royal looking face, coal black eyes, and had tan skin.

Fukui got to the door first, but it wasn't long until Takeshi caught up.

"I beat you Takeshi, nyah, nyah!"

Said brother stuck his tongue out then put it back in before he spoke, "You always beat me Fukui…no fair."

This was said with a whine which made the parents chuckle. Kenshin cleared his throat and spoke in a deep, fatherly, tone.

"Ok you two, let's get you washed up and ready for dinner."

The brothers nodded, but it was Fukui who brought up his thoughts.

"Dad, can you teach me more about our lineage and about the samurai. I want to carry on our family name!"

Naomi and Kenshin looked at each other with worry, and with a sigh the father responded back. His tone was sad, but filled with understanding.

"I know you want to, my son, but you, Takeshi, and I are the only Harumasa's left. If you go into battle, then the chances of our line continuing would likely fall apart."

Although ten years old, Fukui read up and studied Bushido to the point where it would be near impossible for someone to sway him from the code of honor. His father's response did not sit well with him, as being a coward was not honorable, it was a disgrace.

"Being a coward is not what Bushido intended father, why can't you let me go my own path instead of keeping me prisoner in this home!"

Naomi sighed and closed her eyes, she knew that the past couple years has put a strain on Fukui and her husband's relationship. The reason for what was recently brought up.

Kenshin palmed his face and brought it down with a sigh, "Look, Fukui, I know what you wish for but I am your father and you will do as I say."

The son looked at his father with a hateful glare, one which he would regret for the rest of his life. Why? Because on this day, Fukui Harumasa would witness and be, what he thought, the soul surviving member of his clan.

Just as another argument was about to erupt, the sound of breaking glass could be heard followed by the smell of smoke. The Harumasa family looked at each other and quickly ran to their rooms to get their belongings. This action would be for naught as flames started to engulf the wooden home. Kenshin cursed knowing that his samurai skills would likely have to be utilized.

"_Damn rebels, they finally found our home. And now they torch it to try and lure us out…fine, I will show them how a Harumasa dances." _

As Kenshin grabbed the katanta from his room, he heard the scream of his wife and quickly went to the front door to see the rebels trying to kidnap her.

"Leave my mother alone!" Takeshi yelled and ran up to the rebels, only to get backhanded into the nearby wall.

Fukui looked in shock as his brother slid to the floor in an unconscious state. Just as he was about to try and help his mother, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Fukui looked up to his father's cold eyes.

"Go, my son, run to the main village and find your path there. I may not have been the greatest of father's the past two years, but I will not sit idly while my family is being attacked."

Fukui looked around and simply nodded before he ran out the back door and kept on running until he couldn't hear the sounds of fighting anymore. All the while, tears ran down his face. It would be almost a day later when the matron of the orphanage found Fukui and took him in. Not even a month later, Fukui was curled in the fetal position in the alley near the orphanage as the matron somehow forgot about him. He was locked out, cold, and hungry, and had nowhere to go. That was until a 25 year old Mifune found the boy and gave him an offer that the Harumasa couldn't refuse.

* * *

**Flashback End**

"_And that was fifty years ago. Almost fifty years until I knew what happened to my parents._"

Harumasa sighed and wiped stay tears from his eyes; he knew that the time was now to tell Naruto why he trained him so hard.

"Master, are you OK?" Naruto said worriedly.

"No my student, but I will tell you the reason why, I will tell you about my past." The retired samurai stood and brushed the snow off his armor. "Come, we will make camp in a few hours."

Naruto dumbly nodded, and followed his master as they continued up the path. Many hours later, camp was set up but Naruto could not get any sleep. How could he when he learned that his master's past was just as bad, if not worse, than his own. Eventually, Naruto found his eyes closing in fatigue and fell in a dreamless sleep. In Naruto's mind, however, Harumasa's past struck a deep emotional chord with Kyuubi.

"**Hmm, perhaps I have been too harsh to the mortal, perhaps I have judged too quickly."** Kyuubi paused and looked at the forest in front of him with a smile. "**A test, yes, a test is what I will give my jailor when the time comes."**

With that, the beast went silent, but in the deep recesses of Naruto's mind Yami was still healing over his failure.

"Boohoo, I had a hard life…pathetic. When I heal fully, and when I find that special moment of weakness again." Yami chuckled evilly then took a deep breath. "You. Will. Be. Mine!"

It was the following day, and the journey to the mountain was a success. After a quick goodbye, Naruto was left all alone. Not deterred, he found a nearby cave which was filled with scrolls on various samurai techniques. Some of which Mifune used in his repertoire. With a smile, Naruto started to unpack his bag.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

**Following Morning**

Not much happened the first day, it was training what was in the scrolls. Most of the techniques in the scroll was how to augment Ki into the blade and force it out in one massive cutting wave. Naruto knew that if he mastered these attacks, they would be perfect for tight situations. Currently, we find our blonde samurai on the cold rocky ground and about to get up from his sleep. As Naruto groaned, he felt a pressure on his chest. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes to see an arctic fox laying on his stomach; its blue eyes were staring into his own. The samurai and fox stayed like this for a full minute before the wild animal did something unexpected.

It licked Naruto on the face and let out an excited yip, which somehow Naruto understood.

"Hello to you to." The Uzumaki said with a smile. "Wanna tag along as I look around the mountains?"

The fox yipped twice and jumped off of Naruto's chest where it started to run in circles before it sat on its haunches, patiently waiting. Naruto chuckled at this, then got up and gathered his equipment before he headed out.

"_Say Kyuubi, any idea why I can understand this fox pup? Is it because of you?"_

The bijuu snorted in amusement, "**Of course you stupid mortal, I am a fox after all."**

"_Fluffy woke up on the wrong side of the cave today it seems."_ Naruto mentally said with a teasing tone.

"**Bite me!"**

Naruto smirked and affixed his bokken before he looked at the fox kit and hummed.

"We need a name for you…hmm…Yuki, yes that will be your name. Do you like that Yuki?"

The fox yipped happily while its tail wagged back and forth in excitement. Naruto nodded and headed out of the cave with a smile; his new partner tagging along.

An hour into the journey, another cave was found, but instead of scrolls it was filled dry wood. Mentally noting this cave, he would come back when he had a sled of sorts so it could be transported to his main cave. Just as they were about to leave, the snow started to pick up outside which made Naruto sigh.

"Guess it's going to be one of those days."

Just as he was about to sit down and wait for the storm to subside, he felt something calling him. A pull on his conscious. Yuki yipped in concern as it saw Naruto start to walk into the storm, but it reluctantly followed the samurai to wherever he was going. Hours passed, and the storm got worse. Not a word was said as Naruto was in a trance like state as he walked. A growl, however, snapped him out of it. With quick thinking, Naruto ducked just as a claw passed overhead then jumped back and put a hand on his bokken.

"Yuki, hide, I got this!"

The fox yipped and started to burrow in the snow while Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. All of a sudden, the bokken was drawn almost in a blur as it blocked another swipe of a claw. The snow cleared a little at this moment to show Naruto what he was facing.

A very hungry arctic wolf. Drool came out of its mouth, and its beady, black eyes were filled with blood-lust and hunger.

Naruto took a deep breath, pushed the claw aside, and followed up with a quick jab in the eyeball. Sadly, the wolf caught the bokken in its jaws and flung Naruto into a nearby rock face. As our protagonist grunted in pain due to the sharp rocks piercing his armor and digging into his back, he looked at the wolf again and noticed something else within its eyes.

A need to protect or guard.

"_But guard what?"_ Naruto thought then quickly ducked and jabbed the tip of the bokken in the wolf's jaw which made it howl in agony.

As the wolf stumbled back, Naruto took advantage and decided to try one of the techniques he just recently started to practice. He sheathed his bokken, then got in a horse stance and waited for the wolf to charge. Once it did, Naruto quickly drew his practice sword and attempted to force Ki through it. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when nothing happened. He managed two words before seeing darkness.

"Oh shit!"

The wolf slammed Naruto's body harshly against the rock face to where breaking of some bones could be heard. This was not all that happened though. The snow and ice under Naruto's feet cracked and opened up which made him fall into the deep crevasse. Yuki sadly whimpered as it saw Naruto fall, the wolf, however, smirked. It knew its job was completed. With a glow of white, the wolf disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Unknown**

Naruto groaned as he awoke then gasped at the last thing he remembered. As he sat up however, he was confused at his surroundings. For one, it was warm, and two the place looked like a home built into a massive cavern.

"What is this place?" Naruto questioned then looked himself for injuries. Finding none, he stood and decided to check the place out.

As he did, he looked up to see where he came from, but nothing could be seen. Naruto shrugged and went down the hallway to his right. What he found attached to this was a small bedroom and a massive forging area. Heading back to where he fell, he took the left hallway and found more bedrooms and a room filled with decaying, ancient scrolls. When he went back to where he began, he attempted to go through the front corridor when he was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force. Confused, Naruto tried a couple more times before he knew that getting in was impossible.

"Whatever is in there must be important." With a smile and a shrug of the shoulders, "Well, looks like I'm going to be here a while, but what will I do for food?"

Kyuubi decided to speak up. "**Look behind you dumb ass!"**

Naruto did and chuckled nervously, "Oh, what do you know, a kitchen and an exit to the outside."

The bijuu grumbled about having a stupid jailer which Naruto didn't catch. What Naruto did do was go out that exit, but when he did he knew that he wasn't where he used to be. Why? All Naruto could see was a snow covered forest and the ocean in the distance. He looked up and behind to see that he fell quite a distance. The mountain chain was high above him to the point where he knew he couldn't climb up. Although saddened by the turn of events, Naruto's samurai training kicked into high gear and he decided to make the best out of the situation.

"Well, I better start hunting and reading those scrolls if I ever want to get out of here."

* * *

**Journal Entry One, Day Seven**

_Seven days have passed since I awoke in this place. From the scrolls, I found that a famous sword smith once lived here, but as to the name I am unable to read it as the scrolls are badly decayed. On another note, the forest is filled with various creatures which have helped me keep my food supply in the positive. Kyuubi has not spoken to me in quite a while which unnerves me; I wonder what the fox is up to? Speaking of foxes, I miss Yuki and wish for his or her company._

* * *

**Journal Entry 75, October 10****th**

_I believe today is my birthday, I am now nine years old. Three more years before I head back to see Mifune and Master Harumasa, that is if I can escape this place. The scrolls have not yielded any reason as to why I cannot access the barrier to the front corridor nor has it told me who this mysterious sword smith. I cannot help but wonder if that is the answer to everything, the answer to who owned this place, to how I can escape. Kyuubi has started to chat more, and I am wondering as to why that is. A test perhaps, or maybe the bijuu is just lonely._

* * *

**Time Skip – Naruto's Age 10**

Journal entry after journal entry, Naruto wrote what was on his mind. He was currently munching on a piece of cooked deer while he looked over another one of the scrolls; it was the last one in the library. And still, nothing on this damn sword smith. With a sigh, Naruto finished reading the scroll and put it back on the shelf.

"What can I do Kyuubi? Nothing seems to get me past that barrier…am I ever going to get out?"

The bijuu snorted in amusement. Ever since they fell into this place, Kyuubi has started to grow attached to its jailer.

"**Some samurai you are…afraid of dying."**

Naruto put his hands in his face, a face which resembled the Yondaime Hokage's as all the training he did down here made him lose his baby fat. He was taller than average for a ten year old, and his mind was sharper than before thanks to having to fend for himself.

"I'm not in the mood for games Kyuubi." Naruto groaned. "I just can't help but feel this sword smith's name is the answer to everything."

"**Check the forge and bedroom in that corridor again, maybe there's something you missed."**

Naruto sighed, "I've searched that place from top to bottom ever since I started reading these scrolls…nothing is there."

Kyuubi growled in annoyance, "**Dammit Naruto, either you check again or I will forcefully drag you in here and skin you alive!"**

Not wanting that, Naruto got up and mumbled "fine" under his breath which made the bijuu chuckle.

First, Naruto went to the bedroom which had one bed and a simple desk. Like before, he checked the bed for any hidden compartments; after five minutes he found nothing. Next was the desk, this one he was more thorough in his search. About ten minutes in there was nothing out of the ordinary until Naruto brushed against one of the sides of the desk; a protrusion was in the wood.

"Now why would that be there?" Naruto said to himself then decided to push.

A click suddenly sounded which made Naruto look up to see that a door on the top of the desk popped open. He hurriedly opened the compartment the rest of the way to find a well preserved note. Confused, Naruto picked it up and read what was on it.

_To anyone who finds this, _

_My name will still be a mystery until one thing is done, one thing which has not been done since I made my last sword then fell ill soon after. Now, you may have questions on why you arrived here or why a wolf suddenly appeared in a blizzard._ _My final sword is my finest work; it is sentient, can cut through almost any material, and will not receive any damage so long as you take care of it like your own son or daughter. Go to my forge and light it, if you already read my library then this will be but a simple task. _

_Stick to the path you have forged, good luck._

Naruto put the note back where it was and quickly ran to the forge only to realize he had no wood, or an axe to cut any. He almost face-palmed when he remembered he had those new Ki attacks. As he ran out to the forest, Naruto laughed then smiled.

"Now it makes sense, the wolf was a guardian of this place and was simply testing my resolve. I cannot wait to see what is behind that barrier!"

The Kyuubi chuckled at its containers excitement before it decided to take a nap as it knew its work was done. Before the fox dozed off, it thought of one thing.

"_**The time nears my container, and the events that happen during my test will either propel you to greatness or put you in darkness for eternity.**_"

* * *

It took almost two hours to get enough wood so that the forge could stay lit for a while. Thanks to the scrolls in the library, Naruto knew how to make a fire and how to get the forge up to temp. Once the fire was lit, the large bellows were used to increase the temperature of the flame. After another hour of adding wood and getting it up to temp, Naruto was sweating as the heat in the room was intense. Although exhausted, he looked around the forge area to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but so far he was out of luck. That is until he rested against a lever on the forge which opened the flume. The sound of a mechanism was heard followed by something unlocking. Looking around once more, an indent in the cavern wall was seen. Pushing the small space open, Naruto gasped at what was inside.

Inside was a simple looking scabbard for a katana. It was blood red, was polished to a shine, and on it was kanji which spelt out a name. A name which Naruto gasped at, a name which was in Iron Countries history. Even Kyuubi couldn't believe what it was seeing.

"Masamune/**Masamune!**" Naruto and Kyuubi yelled out at the same time.

After getting over his stupor, Naruto rushed to the front corridor intent on seeing if he was allowed to enter.

"If the blade is sentient, then so can the scabbard. I was led here for a reason, and now that reason will be found." Naruto said in a stoic tone then stepped into the barrier and onto the other side.

Naruto smiled and walked the rest of the way to a massive room which was made out of white marble. In the center of the room was an altar, and on it laid the katana which went with the scabbard. The blade was polished steel and the hand grip was blood red like the scabbard, but had black leather lacing around it in a crisscross pattern. A silver hand guard was also added which was carved with elegant designs. To the right of the room was what looked to be a casket of sorts, something which Naruto decided to walk to? There on the cover was an inscription.

_Here lies Masamune, one of the greatest sword smith to live and a most beloved teacher of the samurai arts. May his soul rest in peace and enjoy everlasting harmony. _

Naruto kneeled down and placed one hand on the casket, with a sad tone he said his peace.

"Thank you Masamune for crafting such a fine piece of art, but fear not as I will use it to protect those around me and vanquish any who dare harm them and the Bushido way. Your library has filled me with the knowledge of the ancient ways of the samurai, ones before Ki existed, and the many tales of your students and of your life. May you rest in peace Masamune."

After a minute, Naruto stood and slowly advanced on the katana. Once up close, there was another inscription on the blade; almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Honjo" it read.

With a deep breath, Naruto grasped the handle then felt a pulse of energy which blew his shoulder length hair back, and made his eyes widen. After what seemed like forever, which was a couple seconds in actuality, for Naruto, the pulse disappeared and a smile formed on his face. He sheathed the Honjo Masamune and placed it next to his bokken, but vowed not to use it until he was fully inducted as a samurai. Soon, a grating sound was heard to the left of the room. As Naruto looked over, his eyes lit up as another door was opened. This one had stairs which went up the mountain.

Naruto chuckled warmly, "Ha! Looks like we are finally getting out of this place my furry friend."

"**So it seems Naruto, but remember that a samurai never drops their guard."**

Naruto squinted his eyes in concentration, "Are you implying something Kyuubi."

The beast smirked inside his cave, "**Perhaps, perhaps not…you decide."**

With a huff of annoyance, Naruto went back and gathered his stuff which included some of the food and the skins he collected over the time he spent here. All of this was put in two massive backpacks which Naruto made from multiple deer skins. Once Naruto started up the stairs, however, the mountain seemed to shake which prompted the jinchuriki to look behind him. With tears in his eyes, Naruto watched as Masamune's home collapsed in on itself. It was then that the true implications hit Naruto.

He was the last to read about the ancient samurai, and the last to see where the great Masamune lived. To top it off, he was the one chosen to carry the final blade the master ever crafted. Gripping the handle of Honjo with a stern and determined look in his eyes, Naruto ascended the stairs and vowed to do two things.

One was to keep the legacy of Masamune alive by wielding his finest blade, and the other was to ensure that the ancient history of the samurai was not lost to the sands of time.


	8. Arc One: Ch 8

**AN: **Well, here it is, the final chapter of "Arc One: A Warrior's Path." Yes, I already have a rough outline of "Arc Two: The Meaning of Life" so don't worry. I will try my best to keep with a chapter every week.

On another note, I want to thank all who have favorite and followed this story, to those that have reviewed, and to those who put this story in a community. Also, a big thanks to those who have at least took a gander at my story; it now has over 20,000 hits. Once again, thank you. As a reward, here is the latest installment.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights goes to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc One: A Warrior's Path**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Journal Entry 285, Six Months since the Discovery**

_Six months it has been since I found Masamune's blade, and what a six months it has been. Once I exited the stairwell, which was hidden behind a false stone at the top of the mountain, I had to descend a little before I finally arrived at my cave. Surprisingly, Yuki was there sleeping on the scrolls, like a guard dog…err…I meant fox. She was surprised to see me and happily yipped and gave me all the attention in the world. _

_My training in the samurai arts still continues, and I have even started to pick up on the ways of old as was stated in Masamune's library. It is strange really, to know that I can diminish my Ki to almost nothing. Do you know how empty, how unprotected and alone it feels, when this happens? To me, the Samurai have grown complacent with this source of power in order to make up for what they lost when the shinobi came. If I do become leader of Iron Country, a place which I am starting to call home, the ways of old will be taught once again. _

_On another note, Kyuubi has been quite the nag lately. For one, the fox is being particularly nice to me which I find rather distracting. Has my guard diminished though? No. For I am a samurai, and one who loses their guard is dealt a swift death._

* * *

Naruto waited in the trees with his bow drawn. One eye was closed, the other was affixed on its target. The string of the bow was pulled up to the back of his right ear. Naruto slowed his breathing and slowly adjusted his trajectory then waited until the wind died down. He timed his heartbeats so that he could shoot in-between them. With a very silent twang, the arrow was launched at its target. A small squeal signaled that the target had been hit. Naruto jumped out of the tree he was in and sighed, then prayed to the rabbit he just killed.

"I thank you for supplying me the food I need to survive, may you rest peacefully."

It was then that Yuki trotted up with the fresh kill in her mouth. She dropped it at Naruto's feet then yipped with a smile.

Naruto chuckled then picked up the rabbit, "Yes Yuki, you will get the innards and the bones to gnaw on. After all, no part of the animal can go to waste."

As he put his bow on his back, then took out his skinning knife from his bag, Naruto heard whispers which travelled thanks to the wind. Curious, he told Yuki to check it out before he decided to try and get close. Said fox nodded then acted like a wild animal foraging for food. Meanwhile, the two figures talked.

"Aside from the minor mishap almost three years ago, everything is on track. We are ready to commence the attack whenever you please…Tobi."

The masked man nodded, "Good, but to rush in now would leave the boy on the mountains, unaware of his master's demise. You want him at his weakest yes?"

The other figure nodded in response which made Tobi smile under his mask, and his Sharingan to spin wildly.

"Hai, I would like to see my brother's shocked face as I ram my katana through his heart…much like he did to his wife."

Any other talk was halted as they saw an arctic fox come near them and start digging for food. After a couple minutes, it scampered off which made the conspirators start talking again. Meanwhile with Naruto, he waited for Yuki to come back; it wasn't long. As the fox yipped what she heard, Naruto's eyes went cold and his body tensed. His right hand gravitated towards the Honjo without pause. With a silent, cold gaze to Yuki, Naruto jumped into the trees and decided to get as close as possible. The fox understood the message; stay here.

"_Yuki heard something about my master and katana, I hope it isn't what I fear."_

After a couple minutes, Naruto brought his Ki down to minimal, almost non-existent levels, and watched the two talk. Once he saw the man in the orange mask, however, Kyuubi went off.

"**That's the bastard who controlled me! Kit, whatever you do, DO NOT face him."**

Naruto silently nodded but memorized the person so that if they met again, he would at least be somewhat prepared. The other person gave Naruto a shock as he remembered him from what his master said about his past.

"_That's Master Harumasa's brother…what is he doing here, and why is he with the man who ruined my and Kyuubi's life?"_

As Naruto stopped his thoughts to listen, Takeshi let out a chuckle before he responded to whatever Tobi said.

"I know you want the boy to yourself as he holds the final key in your plans, but with the war that is about to come, I get first dibs. If he dies, you will just have to postpone your plans."

Tobi's eye narrowed in anger, "The number of years for the Kyuubi to reform is unknown, don't make me kill you where you stand. Better yet, just remember who taught your followers the shinobi way."

Takeshi scowled then scoffed, "Fine, I rough up the boy a bit then transfer him over to you. Once I become leader of Iron Country, nothing will stop us from taking over the Elemental Nations."

The orange masked man nodded then looked at where Naruto used to be at. Before he left via **Kamui, **he told Takeshi one last thing.

"A certain fox has overheard…you know what to do."

Naruto cursed as he quickly picked up his rabbit and ran back with Yuki to his cave.

"_I need to prepare…knowing that masked bastard was an Uchiha, I was likely found out."_

Kyuubi grinned in its cave, "**A note to Mifune and Fukui wouldn't hurt either."**

Naruto simply nodded as he arrived at his makeshift home. He quickly sat down and wrote out two notes before using some sinew to tie them to Yuki.

"Yuki, I need you to go as fast as possible to where Mifune and my master is. They will either be in the leader's tower or a tea shop. Now go!"

The fox looked at Naruto and yipped in acknowledgment before it sped off, down the mountain. Once Yuki was gone, Naruto started to meditate on possible ideas and what enemies he would face. After ten minutes, he got up with a grin and started to prepare even though he had little resources to make traps with.

"If these guys know shinobi tactics, then it wouldn't hurt if I did a little deceiving myself. Though not honorable, I must use my environment to my advantage."

And with that, Naruto got to work.

* * *

**Iron Country – Village Tea Shop**

It took about half the day for Yuki to run down the mountain, but once she did she quickly scampered through the gates which took the guards for surprise. Why? It was rare for an arctic fox to suddenly run into human territory. The only reason it did was it was being chased or it was a familiar to someone. The guards nodded to each other and stood at the ready just in case.

At the tea shop, Mifune and Fukui Harumasa was enjoying their tea and talking about the past even though some of it was grim. As they did, a small commotion at the front of the store almost made them spit out their tea. Luckily, they swallowed the scalding hot beverage before they could. As they got up and walked to the front of the store, they saw a scared fox which was ready to be skinned by the owner of the store.

"Stay your hand!" Mifune roared out which silenced the place.

The owner nodded and set the poor animal down which quickly hid behind Mifune's legs. It did give a slight peek, make that death glare, at the owner, however, before Yuki hid again. The leader of Iron Country chuckled then picked up the fox only to notice notes tied to its back.

"Now what is a fox doing all the way over here? Hmm." Mifune thought aloud, then he smiled as he knew who did. "Is Uzumaki-san your master?"

Yuki cocked her head in confusion which made the patrons go "ah" at how cute she looked. Fukui interrupted with a smile.

"My master meant to say Naruto. Was he the one who sent you?"

Yuki nodded and yipped which prompted Mifune to take the two papers. The elder put the fox back on the ground where it instantly sat on its haunches, and waited patiently.

The samurai leader opened the first note and began to read.

_Mifune-dono, _

_This message is of utmost importance. While hunting I saw two persons talking to each other. One was my master's brother, the other was a man in an orange mask. I know who this masked person is, but due to safety I will not divulge what I know until I return in a year and a half. What I can give, is that Takeshi is planning to take over Iron Country and to change the way of the samurai. I will give you more details when I return, but I will end with this. Underhand tactics bring no honor._

_The Fox in the Snow_

Fukui, who read this over Mifune's shoulders, sighed. "Well, this is just great, and I know what those last five words meant. Did you master?"

Mifune nodded then folded the note up again. With anger in his voice, he proclaimed. "Yes, and to think that someone has taught those tactics to the samurai…all of them are traitors and will be dealt with in the highest degree."

After a pause, Misune told Yuki to head back to Naruto with the message that they have received it and will act accordingly. Once gone, the other message was about to be opened until they saw it was labeled Sandaime. Deciding to send this later, Mifune motioned for Harumasa to follow as an emergency meeting had to be held. It was time for the commanders to gather once again.

* * *

It didn't take long to organize the entire council as there was three people, four if Harumasa was included. All wore the standard Iron Country armor minus the helmet, except Mifune who decided to wear traditional samurai armor like Naruto's. The only difference was his was an olive green color.

In the middle of the room was a circular oak table with simple oak chairs around it. The room was Spartan in design, though it had many maps posted on the walls. These maps were highly detailed ones of Iron Country and of the Elemental Nations if they ever had to break their neutrality. One thing to note was the room had no windows and had a very heavy wooden door and reinforced walls so that no eavesdroppers could hear what was happening inside. One by one, the commanders came in and promptly sat down, but not before they bowed to Mifune and Fukui Harumasa.

The first to come in was the same age as Mifune, but despite his age he looked very healthy. He stood almost six feet tall, had a slightly muscular frame, and a royal looking face. His skin was tan, adorned with various wrinkles and liver spots, and had a nasty scar which went across his nose like Iruka's. His hair was salt-and-pepper and tied in a topknot. This man was Hiroto Fujiwara, a veteran of both the first and second civil wars.

The next to enter was about Harumasa's age and height. His hair was black and set in a topknot. His skin was fair and seemingly unblemished, but if one looked closely, they could see the start of the aging process as wrinkles were beginning to develop. Like Hiroto, he too had a royal looking face, and, in all honesty, looked fit to be a daimyo rather than a samurai commander. This man was Takuma Akahoshi, a veteran of the second war, and one who fought side by side with Fukui.

The last to enter was the youngest of them all. He was 50 years of age and was of small stature, but don't let that fool you. For a short guy, he was well built and had a defined jaw line with various scars on his face. Like the others in the room, his eyes were coal black, but there was one difference. His eyes looked like they were staring into someone's soul. Although he only saw the end of the second civil war and had to get put on medical leave due to surviving an explosion, hence the scars on his face, he was a well-respected samurai. This man's name was Hideki Shumazu, aka The Shinigami.

Once settled, Mifune cleared his throat before he began in a somber tone while he passed around Naruto's message.

"Fellow samurai, we have known about the tensions in our snow covered mountains not long after Fukui Harumasa retired, but now those tensions have given rise to another civil war. That message you have just read was by our newest samurai in training. My student, if you would do the honors?"

Harumasa bowed and thanked his master before he began the tale about how he met Naruto and how his training has gone. Up until the mountains that is.

"Right now, my student is taking the last of his training on the mountains. I have no doubt that he will help lead us to victory. Yes, his darkness is still present, but we have all fought our inner self have we not? And in a war no less."

The three commanders nodded with a grim smile on their face, but it was Hiroto who brought up his concern. His voice was deep yet gravelly sounding.

"The Akuma no Senshi, eh? Quite a befitting moniker for the boy, but perhaps you are giving your student too much credit. The strongest of the nine dwells within the child, and I fear that he will sooner turn on us then the enemies before him."

Harumasa and Mifune glared at Hiroto and was ready to go off on him, but luckily Hideki intervened. He spoke with agitation, though with his soft yet deep voice it was often hard to tell.

"Silence your tongue Fujiwara-dono! We haven't even met this boy and he already brings us an advanced warning of what is to come. Yet, you wish to squander our hope of making short work of this civil war?!"

Takuma huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. His voice was calm like Fukui's.

"To change topics, what troubles me is this masked man who possibly taught Takeshi's followers the shinobi way. You fail to realize, Fujiwara, that the boy grew up in a shinobi village and has trained, no less, how to counteract their tactics. Out of all of us, you and Mifune are the only ones to actually fight a battalion of them."

Hiroto grumbled, and looked at the ceiling as he knew he was beat. This is something that made Mifune and Harumasa smile. For the latter, that smile soon turned into a sigh as he knew what he had to do.

"Commanders, master or general, I know I have been retired for some time, but I humbly ask that I be reinstated. I wish to teach my student as the war erupts so that when the icy talons of death finally take me away, his full transformation will be complete."

This earned widened eyes from everyone in the room, minus the one who spoke obviously.

Mifune recovered first by leaning back into the seat with a heavy sigh.

"If this is to go after your brother, I cannot allow it as revenge is…"

Harumasa interrupted with an irritated tone, "Goddammit master! I have studied Bushido ever since I could read and continued to do so even after I cowardly ran away from my burning home. And do you know what I regret most about that day, other than I could have fought to protect my parents and brother?"

A heavy silence fell over the meeting room, the only sound being the retired samurai taking a deep calming breath. When he spoke, it was cold yet filled with determination.

"My biggest regret is not killing my brother in the second war. It lead to the death of my wife and years of traversing the Elemental Nations with that painful memory in my skull!"

Mifune looked at the floor in sadness as he agreed with what his student said. After a bit, the general stood which prompted the others to do so.

"Although not the meeting we hoped for, it would be in the best interest to stay vigilant as gathering a mass force will only lead Takeshi to know we are on to him. Dismissed."

As the commanders walked out of the door, Fukui and Mifune looked at each other; their eyes showed the many burdens they carried to get where they were today. A simple nod by Iron Country's leader made a small smile come to Harumasa's face, but it was brief. As master and student parted ways, Mifune couldn't help but feel stupid for saying what he did. He hoped that his words would not pull their bond apart.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto double checked that everything was set before he double checked his bow and the arrows he made. Nodding in satisfaction, he made sure his armor was secure and that his swords were on his right side. Just as he was about to stay in the cave and wait, Naruto's instincts told him otherwise. Remembering his master's teachings, Naruto followed them and climbed the rocky face of the mountain once he was out of the cave. Yuki was currently burrowed in the snow for protection and as a distraction if needed. Although it took almost thirty minutes to get to a spot where he could get a good shot off, Naruto smiled as he sat down on the flat rock which overlooked his cave and the forest below. Not even five minutes later, voices could be heard followed by the crunch of snow.

Naruto took a deep breath and scanned for signatures.

"_One, two, three, four, well shit…this could be a problem. 10 on one._" Before Kyuubi could retort, Naruto smiled "_A worthy challenge…let's see how far I've come._"

Currently, the group was arguing about Naruto's whereabouts as they couldn't sense his signature. Naruto chuckled at this and thanked Masamune's scrolls for the Ki training. Soon, the group was in range which made Naruto's eyes narrow in determination. Taking an arrow from the quiver on his back, the one he made from live tree branches, deer hide, and sinew a month after he returned from Masamune's home, he then notched it. Like hunting, Naruto made sure his aim was true, that the wind had died down, and his heartbeats counted.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Ba-dump. Twang. Ba-dump.

The arrow was now in the air, and headed towards its first target.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage Office, Hours Later**

It was almost dusk out which meant Nagato was about to head home for the night. Just as he was about to leave the office, a pecking at the window caught his attention. After letting the bird in, he took the message off of its leg before shooing it away. After seeing Sandaime written on it, he had one of his paths fetch Hiruzen. It wasn't long until a puff of black smoke signaled that he arrived.

"You called Nagato?"

"Hai Sandaime-dono, this came in for you and I suspect it is from Naruto." The Godaime said with a smile.

Hiruzen quickly grabbed the message as it was the first one he has gotten ever since Naruto left. He decided to read it aloud so that the other Uzumaki could hear.

"Hey gramps, man it feels weird not being formal. Anyway, I am sorry that I haven't sent you updates, but I have been busy training up on the mountains of Iron Country. I am alone, but have an arctic fox called Yuki for company. This will likely be the only message you receive from me, I'm afraid, as the war drums are beginning to beat. Don't worry about me, I will make it out OK. In the chance I do not, know that I fought and died with honor. Also, at your request, I would like to be buried here in Iron Country even though I am an Uzumaki at heart. Iron Country is now my home."

Both occupants in the office sighed and shed a few tears of joy. After they wiped them away they gave each other a smile.

"Naruto has sure grown up in those two and a half years huh." The Sandaime stated which earned a nod from Nagato.

"Hai, and I hope he comes out of the war alive."

"Indeed." Hiruzen started but then turned to more serious matters. "How has the treaties with Suna and Kumo gone?"

Nagato smiled, "Passed. It wasn't hard really. I show them my six paths, and strike the fear of Kami into their hearts; it really quickens the process."

The Sarutobi chuckled at this then thought about the changes to the academy ever since Nagato was put in office.

The academy still had a graduation age of 12, but now the students were doing D-rank missions and rotated with various Sensei. These Sensei taught them chakra control up to water walking, helped them find their elemental affinity, and taught them a few element based ninjutsu as well as other necessary ones. Some Sensei were specialized in taijutsu, others in kenjutsu, and Jiraiya actually started a fuinjutsu program for those interested. For those that have certain specialties, having the qualities of a medic for example, they would be put in an apprenticeship program after graduation. The reason for this? Nagato knew that Tobi was a powerful enemy and thus wanted his village to be prepared.

The two Kage talked well into the night about making improvements to the village, about the past, or any topic worth interest. Although they chatted, their mind was focused on one person. Naruto Uzumaki, the Akuma no Senshi.

* * *

**Naruto – Hours Before**

The arrow was now in the air, and headed towards its first target. Naruto did not hesitate to get another arrow ready, however, as he knew they could knock them out of the air. Luckily the first one hit its mark. The person to the right of the leader of the group suddenly stiffened and fell to the ground like a wooden plank. The cause of death? An arrow in-between the eyes. The group suddenly scattered and tried to find any sort of cover, but it was the worst idea to do.

Naruto aimed to where most of them went, to the right, and fired his arrow into the woods were he set up a simple tree branch trap with some sinew. Although a small target, Naruto's arrow managed to sever the sinew which sent a branch careening towards two of the members. One managed to jump in time while the other was sent flying through the air. Naruto took advantage and quickly notched another arrow and fired. The aim was true, the arrow went straight though the man's Adam's apple. Sadly, that is where Naruto's luck run out.

A shout of **Great Fireball** was heard followed by incoming heat. Naruto calmly unsheathed his bokken, held it in front of him, added Ki to it then stood in a horse stance. The fireball hit the enhanced bokken which made the elemental attack split in two. As five of the men rushed in to intercept Naruto, the two halves of the fireball slammed into the side of the mountain. A cracking was heard which prompted Naruto to get ready. Soon enough, an avalanche was headed towards him.

Adding Ki to his feet, Naruto jumped just as the avalanche ran over his position. The five attackers tried to avoid it, but sadly, they were crushed under the massive weight of the snow. For our samurai, he simply used the snow as one massive wave and surfed to where his cave was at.

"**I give it a 10."** Kyuubi suddenly proclaimed which made Naruto chuckle.

"_Thanks fluffy!"_

As the bijuu grumbled about his nickname, Naruto had to block a punch to his abdomen. Using this, Naruto vaulted over the assailant then kicked him in the back of the head. Capitalizing on the stumble, Naruto twisted around, added Ki to his right hand, and performed a jab like Kakashi's **Lightning Blade. **Naruto's hand missed the intended target, but he did manage to amputate the attacker's right arm which started to bleed profusely from the stump.

"H-how?!" He stuttered out.

Naruto smirked, but his tone was cold and battle-hardened.

"When one knows the extent of their Ki and of their blade, one can use almost anything as a weapon."

Just as he said that, he ducked and let the man's comrade stab him in the heart. For the man that just killed his friend, he was enraged and tried to slice Naruto to bits.

"I will fucking murder you!"

Naruto sighed as he dodged the strikes, but he soon had enough. He got into the man's guard, grabbed the wrist which held the blade and broke it. After taking the sword, he quickly stabbed it in the man's heart, and left the blade inside the body.

"Only one left…now where is he?"

Just as he said that, a harsh punch to the face sent Naruto flying. Luckily, he recovered with a backflip. After he cracked his neck, he saw his attacker who looked a lot more battle hardened than the other guys.

"I congratulate you on defeating my peons, but know that you will die here today."

Naruto decided to play along, "And yet your master says otherwise am I correct."

Although shocked by how this kid knew, the leader recovered quickly.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but you know…I just don't give a shit."

"_Kyuubi, I may need some help here."_

"**Yah, yah, I hear you…not like I got anything better to do. **_**Not yet at least."**_The bijuu though with an evil smirk at the end.

The leader quickly drew his katana to the point where Naruto almost couldn't track it. Luckily, he could and blocked it with his bokken. Seeing this made the leader smirk, though wondered why Naruto wasn't using his katana.

"Ah…you're just a samurai in training, though you don't use your katana. Why?"

"Honor dictates that I do not use such a weapon until my master passes me. Plus, why would I sully such a nice blade with a weak man such as yourself?"

The attacker froze in anger which made Naruto smirk. He decided to use one of his master's lines as he parried the sword, and smashed the pommel of his bokken into the man's face.

"Emotions can distract you from the fight and possible dangers around you."

Following up with the attack, Naruto got around to the leader's backside, added Ki to his bokken and sliced. A massive gash opened up which spurted blood, and made the man gasp in pain. This is what also woke him up. Just as Naruto was about to end it, he was hit with an unknown blast of wind which made him fly into the nearby forest. Quickly standing, he attempted to search for the man only to get punched in the face and the stomach before being grabbed by the neck and slammed onto a tree. After shaking his head from the blows, Naruto stood and quickly parried a sword strike but was unprepared for a clone to come up and kick him in the side of the head. Thanks to this, Naruto was stabbed in the stomach which made him puke out blood. Even more so when it was twisted sideways.

"So kid, you have any last words?"

Naruto chuckled as blood trickled down the corner of his lips. "The demon is going to have some fun now."

The leader was not prepared for a sudden energy spike in Naruto and was promptly flung backwards. The sword was still imbedded in Naruto's stomach. As the red aura increased, the leader mumbled the same words the Root agent did.

"Akuma no Senshi!"

With a grunt, Naruto pulled the blade out of his stomach. To the horror of his attacker, the wound healed almost instantaneously.

"Nice sword." Naruto stated with a feral grin, but was still in control. "Mind if I use it?"

The man whimpered and backpedaled to a nearby tree. "Stay back…please, I'm sorry, just leave me alone!"

Naruto shook his head as he slowly advanced, "Cowardice is not the way of Bushido, and do you know what happens when one breaks that code?"

The man nodded though his body still shook. Not thinking straight due to fear, the man pulled out a tanto which was strapped next to the katana which Naruto now held. Without a thought, the man stabbed himself in the stomach and slit it open. The man screamed in agony, but it was silenced as Naruto loped of his head.

"You have been forgiven." Naruto sighed and tried to deactivate Kyuubi's aura, but nothing was working. "Kyuubi what are you doing!"

The fox chuckled, "**I told you to not let your guard down boy…now for your true test of loyalty."**

Naruto gripped his stomach in pain as Kyuubi's influence got stronger. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed his bokken, sheathed it, and then ran back to his cave. He made it just as Kyuubi's influence was too much for him. With that, Naruto passed out and found himself in his mindscape.

* * *

**Mindscape **

Naruto stumbled up to the cave Kyuubi was in and demanded some answers.

"Why Kyuubi, I thought you wanted to turn over a new leaf?!"

The bijuu scoffed, "**I told you boy, this is merely a test to see if you're worthy to take my power and for us to fully cooperate in the future. Now, be a good boy and let me take over."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a lost expression, one which broke said foxes heart as it knew that a lot of rebuilding would need done after this. Naruto suddenly had images of his first kill and what recently took place. Although he tried to fight the influence by reciting Bushido over and over again, nothing seemed to work. Just as the Kyuubi was about to fully take over, a flash of yellow was seen in front of the cave.

Kyuubi grinned, "**Ah, the Yondaime has come to visit, I knew I sensed another signature inside the boy."**

Minato narrowed his eyes and quickly placed a seal on his son to stop the Kyuubi's chakra from taking over. Once done, he turned to face Kyuubi.

"You better have a damn good explanation Kyuubi before I seal you up so tight, that you won't even be able to move a damn muscle!"

Naruto groaned then gasped at seeing his father. "Dad?"

Minato looked at his son then his eyes widened in shock as he just realized what he was wearing.

"Naruto, my son, why have you not become a shinobi? Didn't the village treat you with respect like I wanted?"

Said person shook his head, "No, but I am happy with becoming a samurai father. And Kyuubi was only testing me so that I can fully access its chakra without harm."

The Yondaime glared at Kyuubi, and in a gruff tone he spoke. "Is this true?"

The beast nodded, "**Hai, and it pained me to do that to your son."** Kyuubi glanced sadly at Naruto before he began talking again. "**And I know that it will be a while until he forgives me for what I recently did.**"

Shocked at the compassion the bijuu spoke with, Minato couldn't help but believe its words. He wanted to make sure though.

"Son, what is your wish? The decision is up to you."

Naruto smiled at the calm tone his father spoke in, "Yes. It might take me a while to trust Kyuubi again, but I do believe its words. Plus, if this will help me win the upcoming civil war in Iron Country, then please dad. Let me do this."

Minato sighed then walked up to the Kyuubi, looked at the seal on its neck, and tweaked it so the beast had free reign. Once done, he stepped back and smiled when a flash of red appeared beside him.

"Just in time Kushina-hime. Your about to watch our son become the perfect jinchuriki."

Kushina blinked then smiled at what Naruto was wearing, "Well, our sochi turned into a lady killer…he looks so cute dressed in that samurai armor." The Uzumaki paused then glared at Minato. "Oh Minato? Explain to me why our sochi is a samurai and not a shinobi."

The Namikaze gulped and backed up a little knowing that an Uzumaki temper was not to toy with. Needless to say, he gave a brief response based on what Naruto had already told him.

The Kyuubi roared and lunged at Naruto who rolled under the massive fox. As he rolled, he grabbed one of the tails and managed to flip himself onto Kyuubi's back. This is where Naruto took his bokken and muttered an apology before impaling the training sword into the bijuu's back. The Kyuubi roared in pain and attempted to get Naruto off, which it finally did, but not before Naruto had a hold on its chakra.

Kyuubi stared at his container in anger, "**Do you know how much that hurt! Now pull you stupid mortal, and don't let up. If you lose, I take over. If you win, you gain access to my powers, but you will need to train in them. Did I mention you could also die in this process?"**

Naruto's eyes glistened with determination as he spoke in a battle-hardened tone. "I don't care if I perish, but know that I will give my all. Prepare yourself Kyuubi."

The beast nodded and the tug of war began. Minato and Kushina watched the two powers struggle, and at one point it looked like Naruto would lose. Luckily, he increased his Ki output and tugged harder which brought control on his side. For what seemed like an eternity, the tug of war continued. That is until the Kyuubi decided to do one thing in order to start repairing his relationship with Naruto.

"_**I hope you take advantage of what I am about to do, and for what it's worth, I am sorry for taking advantage of you this day."**_

Naruto's eyes widened when he suddenly pulled and felt no resistance. "_Did the Kyuubi just do what I think it did?"_

Not taking a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto let out a roar as he pulled with all his might. Soon, the red aura was floating in the air of the mindscape like one massive sun. It was then, that Naruto noticed Kyuubi's skin and bone looking frame.

"Kyuubi…no, what have I done?" He whispered as tears started to form.

In a weak voice, Kyuubi responded with the best smile it could muster. "**Don't feel bad as I will recover by time your training is over. For now, learn to harness that power for your benefit."** The bijuu took a deep breath, and said one final thing before it went to sleep. "**Kurama is my name kit, and again I am sorry for what I have done today."**

Naruto walked up to Kurama and placed a hand on his snout with a sigh. "I know what you had to do Kurama, I may not like it, but I know that in time all will be forgiven."

It was here that Minato and Kushina walked up to Naruto and gave their son a hug. It was here, that Naruto finally felt what it was like to be in a parent's embrace. To him, it was the best feeling in the world. As they walked away from the cave where Kurama was resting, Naruto started to tell his parents about his life so far. Although disgusted by what the villagers did, they were happy that Naruto found a path that he enjoyed.

"Sochi." Kushina said in a motherly tone as she stroked Naruto's hair, "although we will be leaving soon due to us running out of chakra, we want to know that no matter what you do we will always be proud."

Minato nodded, "Hai, and if you want to take up your master's surname that is fine by us."

Naruto's eyes widened as he never mentioned that. This shocked face made Minato laugh before he continued.

"You may have not said it outright, but it was implied. Go on son, it is time for you to wake up while it is our time to vanish from this plane of existence."

Naruto cried tears of joy as he hugged his parents one last time.

"Thank you for everything Kaa-san, Tou-san."

Both kissed Naruto on the forehead, and said the same thing before they disappeared.

"Show the world what the Akuma no Senshi can do, goodbye sochi."

Naruto woke with a gasp and something wet on his face. He looked over to see Yuki licking him in concern which brought a smile to his face. Once seeing that Naruto was OK, the fox yipped and jumped into his lap which prompted Naruto to laugh and pick Yuki up.

"Yes Yuki, I am completely fine. In fact, I feel like a part of me has been completed, a certain void has been filled."

Meanwhile in Takeshi's hideout, he felt the ominous chakra of the Kyuubi and shuddered in fear.

"Could I have awoke the sleeping dragon? Kami help us if I did."

* * *

**Time Skip – Year and a Half, Naruto is age 12**

The final part of Naruto's training was the most difficult and taxing, and it was all thanks to trying to learn how to control Kurama's chakra. Although hard, the training did pay off as Naruto trained his body and mind to exhaustion every day with his demon cloak activated. Due to this, Naruto's physique had changed a lot.

He was now five feet tall, had a well-built frame that wasn't too muscular, but was a perfect balance for his style of fighting. Naruto's jaw line and facial features were just like his fathers, and the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened a little which made them stand out. His hair, when not in a topknot like it is now, looked exactly like Minato's but there was one difference. Thanks to gaining control of Kurama's chakra, Naruto now had red streaks in his hair.

Currently, he was packing up to descend the mountain which Yuki was glad to help with. Instead of Harumasa's armor on his person, Naruto wore a crude set of leather armor which he made from the many hides he has gathered over the years.

"**So Kit, ready to get off this mountain and finally become a true Samurai?"**

Naruto nodded with a smile. This was another thing that was worked on while training. Kurama woke up six months ago, and from then they rebuilt their relationship piece by piece. Now, Naruto and Kurama were almost inseparable and ready to show the world what they were made of. After a double check of his gear, Naruto smiled and motioned Yuki to follow as they started their descent. Instead of walking, however, Naruto added Ki to his body and decided to sprint all the way there.

* * *

**Journal Entry 375 – Six Months after the Kurama Incident**

_I have lost track of time it seems as I continue to work on controlling Kurama's chakra. Every morning, I get up, stretch, and then meditate to access the power of the fox. Once I do, I go as high as I can then do physical exercise by scaling the steepest part of the mountain over and over again. I estimate that I can control about 25% right now, but I must be able to control this power fully before I return. _

_These six months have also helped me reflect on why Kurama did what he did. I wish for the fox to wake so we can have a face to face. I think it is time I forgave him for his actions. Perhaps he will help me control the power which used to be his._

* * *

**Iron Country – Mifune's Office, Hours Later**

Mifune, Fukui Harumasa, and the commanders were all in the office waiting for their samurai in training to come down the mountain. Although it usually took a day to descend at civilian speed, everyone knew that Naruto would do no such thing. Just as they were about to break out in chat, a knock at the door was heard.

"Enter." Mifune proclaimed with a smile as he recognized the signature behind the door.

Naruto opened the door and blinked in shock at the three others in the room. Quickly recovering from this, he closed the door behind him then bowed to those he did not know. The commanders smiled at this then looked at Mifune who nodded as he decided to start the ceremony. As the leader went up to Naruto, his eyes widened as he noticed the katana the Uzumaki had.

"Dear Kami...how did you find the lost blade of Masamune?!"

All the elder samurai quickly snapped their gaze to Naruto which made said person blush in embarrassment.

"That will be a story for another time, but I believe we have more important matters to get to."

Naruto's master nodded towards Mifune who smiled, and unsheathed his katana.

"Kneel, young Uzumaki-san, and bow your head low."

Naruto did as told without fear. It was then he felt the katana being tapped on his shoulders.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by the power invested in me, I hereby enlist you as a samurai under my and your master's command."

Naruto stayed in his kneeled position and thanked Mifune before he was told to stand. He looked into the Iron Country leader's eyes which were stern and filled with pride. Mifune's tone was professional, yet stern.

"Before you take the next step in offering your services, you must perform a blood oath. Slice your hand on my blade and hold it up for all to see."

Naruto did as told and didn't flinch when the blade cut his right hand. As told, Naruto held it into the air and proclaimed his worth.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, vow to follow Bushido, and to follow any order my general or master gives. I will protect Iron Country with my mind, my body, and my soul. If I so perish as a result, a great honor it would be. On my blood I swear."

Mifune nodded and sheathed his katana before motioning Harumasa forward. With a smile, said person walked in front of Naruto and took the bokken from his sash, and replaced it with a simple wakizashi. Master and student looked each other in the eyes; both held pride and a deep sense of loyalty. It was then Fukui spoke in a warm tone.

"By the power invested in me as a master, I hereby congratulate Naruto Uzumaki on passing his training with flying colors. Your warrior's path has just ended, but now a new one begins. Make all of Iron Country proud."

Naruto smiled and nodded then was motioned in front of Mifune once again.

"Now we can't have a new samurai go out in that crude armor." He said with mirth, then motioned behind his desk. "Go on, fellow samurai, try your new armor on."

Naruto nodded then looked at the armor which was an exact replica as the one Harumasa gave him many years ago. Instead of red, it was olive green like Mifune's. As the armor was being put on, the elders clapped and patted Naruto on the back which made him smile.

"**Well, you did it kit, how does it feel?"**

"_It feels like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders."_

Just as Naruto put the last piece of armor on and was to turn and talk to the elders, the whole tower suddenly exploded in a massive fireball. The whole village was in shock and panic as they knew of what was going on today. Many questions arose in their minds, one such question, however, was the biggest of them all.

Did the occupants live, or did they perish in the fire?

* * *

**AN: **Evil Cliffy! Hope you all enjoyed Arc One!


	9. Arc Two: Ch 1

**AN:** Well, I see you readers have enjoyed the first arc…and my "lovely" cliffhanger at the end. Anyways, here is the first chapter of the second arc which will be Naruto-centric for the most part. A warning now, is that this is uncharted territory for me. It is my hope the chapters keep the same quality as arc one, but we will see. Hope you enjoy the latest installment.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Konoha. There was minimal clouds in the sky, and the village bustled with activity. Amid all this, the Konoha 12, which included Sai, was having lunch at Akimichi's BBQ as a break from their morning training. Asuma got the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Itachi got Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. Kurenai got Shino, Hinata, and Sai. Lastly was Guy who had Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Each team, except Guy's, was set up with one heavy hitter, a tracker, and a medic. The medic program is what three people from this group took up.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were each trained by Tsunade as Nagato felt the need to have a medic in each team just in case the going got rough. It also helped when it came to war time as the more medics they had, they better chances shinobi stayed alive and fought for the cause. Tsunade labeled each as prodigies in the medical field. With Ino's knowledge of plant species, she could make medicine while out in the field or make poisons to subdue the enemy. Sakura, with her almost perfect chakra control, was like another Tsunade in the making. She was already working on creating new medical techniques to replace outdated ones. Hinata was a mixture of both Ino and Sakura which made her a valuable asset. Her specialty was creating medicinal balms to heal cuts, bruises, and other minor injuries which happened occasionally. She was also creating tonics which restored one's chakra, cured minor illnesses like nausea, and many others. Even though they had medic training, that did not make them lax on their other Shinobi skills however. All in all, the Konoha 12 was a formidable force. All were wearing their Shippuden outfits.

While Sakura was currently writing in her notebook, which held notes to her medical projects, Sasuke decided to break the silence in the room.

"Thanks to Naruto, my clan was spared. Makes me wonder what he's up to now."

This was said in a tone similar to that of Itachi's; it was one thing said person taught Saskue. The controlling of emotions.

Tenten smiled as she remembered that day in her father's shop. That day made her study the differences between samurai and shinobi to the point where she understood both job titles almost fully.

"I bet he's enjoying the easy life. No doubt Naruto was sworn in after his training was completed."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I doubt Naruto's life is easy Tenten. Samurai are so troublesome."

Ino and some others chuckled at the Nara's lazy attitude. It was something they couldn't get over even though they had been friends for years. It was Sai who recovered first, however, and decided to change topics.

"Troublesome is right Nara-san, but so was the updated academy."

Hinata scoffed, but had a playful smirk on her face. "Yah, Mr. Root over here calls the academy he was barely in troublesome."

That smirk turned sad as she remembered what Sai told her and the Konoha 12 about his time in Root. It wasn't pretty. Hinata sighed and continued.

"Though, what you went through was far worse."

Sai smiled, "No need to apologize Hinata, it is in the past."

Sakura closed her notebook and stowed it away in her bag, which hung off the chair, before she scratched her head in thought while looking at Tenten.

"Tenten, you studied up on the Samurai, what do you think Naruto's last leg of training was?"

The weapons mistress smirked, "Oh, that's easy. It's probably what his master did when he was young."

Tenten paused for effect which made the whole room go silent. It wasn't long until she spoke again.

"Master Harumasa spent many years in the mountains of Iron Country alone. This was not only to train the mind, but the body as well. Not to mention the constant self-training in the high altitude where breathing is difficult."

Everyone's eyes, minus Tenten's, widened. Lee however, decided to make his presence known with one word.

"YOUTH!"

Neji shook his head, "Fate deemed it that Naruto would become a samurai."

Hinata glared at her cousin than smacked him in the back of the head. This earned a chorus of laughs but it was halted when the food came. Out of all of them, Choji was the only one whose eyes sparkled at what was in front of him.

"Yes! Ribs!"

The Konoha 12 laughed at this, and decided to enjoy a good meal with good company.

* * *

**Kage Tower- Konoha  
**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen was sitting across from Nagato who had a stern look on his face like always. The reason they were here was to talk about recent spy reports; some of which were highly disturbing. Being the one in charge of the network, the Toad Sage started off with a professional tone.

"Everyone, my spy network has recently picked up some disturbing news. Most of it revolves around Iwa and Orochimaru, with the other being about the masked man. Orochimaru is on the move and has been seen in and out of Iwa for the past many years. Just recently has Iwa's troops increased in size which prompts fear of a potential invasion."

Hiruzen nodded as he puffed on his pipe which made the aroma of tobacco permeate the office. His tone in which he spoke was filled with many burdens.

"If I regret anything in my life, letting Orochimaru live was my biggest mistake. And now it seems we will pay for it."

Tsunade patted the Sandaime's shoulder with a smile. "It's in the past Sensei, just let it go. Worrying over that trivial matter will only lead to you making rash decisions."

The Sarutobi chuckled, "I taught you too well." He then motioned to Jiraiya. "And of this masked man?"

This is where the Sennin sighed and rubbed his temples; everyone knew the news wasn't going to pretty.

"My spies which replaced Nagato have suddenly gone off the radar meaning that they were likely killed. Though, I got enough information to see that this man has been with Orochimaru on occasion."

Nagato internally sighed, "_It seems I will need to reveal information I hoped to keep secret."_ He cleared his throat to put attention on him. "Sensei, I have kept secrets from you as I feared, yes you heard that right, feared for my safety. Now that I am no longer in contact with that man, I feel I can let my information go."

All eyes were now on the Godaime, and the atmosphere in the office was thick with anticipation with a hint of foreboding. Nagato sighed and turned his chair so that he could look down on the village. It brought a smile to his face seeing the children run about. That smile soon turned serious as did Nagato's tone.

"I used to want to destroy the villages in order to bring peace to this world, but as time went on and when word got out that my cousin was still alive, my view changed. I no longer trusted this masked man's ways of peace. We were to collect the bijuu and turn them into a super weapon…tell me, have you heard of the Jubbi?"

Hiruzen choked on his smoke at the same time his eyes widened in fear. "Oh dear Kami…please not that."

The Godaime simply nodded, "Yes, the Juubi, the one which the Sage of Six Paths fought, sealed within himself, then split into the bijuu we have today. No doubt you have been told that Kyuubi was controlled by this masked man and that he was called Madara?"

Jiraiya hummed in thought then let out a gasp as he remembered what Naruto said when he woke up after the Root incident.

"Naruto said that the man only used the name Madara, but what does this all mean?"

Nagato turned back to face the three people in front of him, folded his hands and rested his chin upon them. He closed his Rinnegan eyes as he spoke.

"Madara did not die by Hashirama's hands, he somehow lived and saved a boy during the Third Shinobi War who was trapped under a boulder." Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Tsunade gasped as they now knew who this person was. "Yes, this masked man is Obito Uchiha and his plan was one I was to follow if news of my cousin did not reach my ears."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in thought, "Who is this cousin you speak of? The only Uzumaki I know of is…oh…oh shit!"

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he just figured it out. "Naruto is your cousin…but how?"

Jiraiya was flabbergasted, but before he could speak, Nagato dropped another bombshell.

"I had Zetsu, Obito's informant and spy, infiltrate your hospital to obtain blood records of Kushina and Naruto. No doubt the Uchiha knows about this, but that is beside the point. Anyway, I did a blood test on both and the results gave me a new outlook on life."

The Godaime paused with a sigh then opened his eyes; the somber tone still present.

"I matched 30 percent with Kushina and 20 percent with Naruto. Sadly, all family records were destroyed in Uzu's downfall so I could not verify this further."

The Toad Sage made himself known again, but this time it was a bewildered tone.

"But what does all this have to do with Naruto, other than that he holds the Kyuubi?"

Nagato smirked, "Obito told me his plans from the beginning…a foolish thing to do in hindsight, to be honest. Anyway, he has been in and out of Iron Country for many years. No doubt he is the one to help beat the war drums which Naruto is now fighting."

The three kages mustered up the situation with one perfect word.

"Fuck."

The Godaime simply nodded and leaned back in his chair; his eyes closed once again.

"I will send reports to Suna and Kumo notifying them to keep vigilant for any invasion. I also hope that my cousin makes it out of Iron Country alive…I would like to meet him face to face."

* * *

**Iron Country**

The samurai and civilians watched in horror as the tower which held the ceremony for their newest samurai exploded in a massive fireball. Everyone feared for the loss of their commanders, leader, and the newest addition to their army. Just as they were about to rush up and dig through the smoldering debris, an orange flash in the nearby courtyard caught their attention. When the light died down, it showed that Naruto was holding Mifune, Fukui, Hiroto, Takuma, and Hideki with chakra arms. These arms set the elders on the ground before Kurama's cloak disappeared.

Naruto sighed in relief, "That was too close."

Before anything could be said, Mifune and the others saw a couple men run away from the scene of the crime. Just as they were about to go after them, Yuki suddenly shot off in their direction which made Naruto smile.

"Don't worry Mifune-dono, Yuki will relay me on what she finds."

Hiroto scoffed, "And we expect to believe you can talk to a fox? Preposterous!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, turned to the elder, and poked him hard in the chest which made the bystanders gasp. Even more so when their newest samurai spoke in a calm, yet agitated tone.

"Now listen here elder-sama, I know what you are thinking. You think because I have the great Kyuubi in my gut, that I cannot be trusted…correct?" Hiroto nodded with anger in his eyes, but could not speak as Naruto continued. "Then why did I take the blood oath then? Hmm?"

The elder shoved the jinchuriki away and crossed his arms over his chest. "You house a kitsune, one which tricks those around them. In fact, I bet you lived a good life which begs the question why a shinobi took the warrior's path in the first place. I dare say you are a traitor!"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger, but took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Instead of explaining myself, grab ahold of me, all of you elders, to see what my life was like for the first eight years of my life. If you do not trust me after I show you my pain, then I will commit seppuku in front of everyone to show how loyal I am to Bushido."

All but Harumasa grabbed ahold of Naruto. The ones who did, thanks to Kurama, was shown every glare, every crude remark, and how he was barred access from certain stores. It also showed how Naruto found the Samurai way, all the way up to meeting Harumasa. After the memories were done, the elders gasped which made them all bow to him. Hiroto, however, bowed the lowest and begged for forgiveness.

"I apologize Uzumaki-san for my remarks, it was unjust of me to label without knowing your pain. Your master only told us how he met you, never what you endured. Please forgive this old soul."

Naruto sighed, "Rise elder-sama, you need not beg for forgiveness as your actions speak louder than words."

All the elders rose at once then introduced themselves with a smile and handshake. A new bond was formed through the simple gesture of allowing the memories of a jinchuriki to be viewed. The bystanders applauded and cheered, but were then motioned to help clear the debris where the tower once stood. Mifune knew that the reinforced council room should be the only thing left standing. As they were doing so, the samurai leader brought up the question he did when Naruto appeared in his office to take the blood oath.

"So, tell me Uzumaki-san, how did you come across the lost Masamune? Also, how is it that your tenant's chakra is not interfering with your Ki?"

Naruto smiled and told the tale of the spirt wolf he fought, then getting knocked out and waking in a strange place which was built in the mountain. Naruto detailed each room, especially the ones with the scrolls and how he learned the ways of old. After explaining how he got the Honjo, he notified Mifune that the home collapsed in on itself and that only he had the true secrets of the place. Secrets which Naruto left out of the discussion on purpose.

"As to my Ki and Kyuubi's chakra, I am not sure how that is possible. I think it is just an enhancer of sorts."

Kurama interrupted with his usual tone. "**Not only is it an enhancer Kit, it is also a separate entity as the chakra is still technically mine. Remember, we may be bonded by a seal, but we are still two separate beings."**

Takuma saw Naruto's glazed over eyes and voiced his concern. "Are you alright Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto nodded as he broke out of the trance. "I was conversing with my tenant. He said that he and I are separate beings even though we are connected by a seal. This means the chakra is still technically his, and acts as a boost of sorts."

No words were said for the next two hours as debris was moved to unearth the reinforced council chamber. What was done, however, was Mifune using hand signs to have the scouts sent out to spy on the enemies. It was the controversial tactic used in the second war; the one which Fukui lost his wife. Also ordered was to put the village into Martial Law. Not long after this, the council room was uncovered which made everyone smile. Mifune ushered the commanders as well as Naruto inside the room so that talks could begin.

As everyone sat down on one of the chairs, silence ensued for a brief moment before Naruto looked at Mifune who nodded. With a sigh and rub of the temples, Naruto began to tell everyone what he knew of this masked man, and how he taught the rebels shinobi techniques.

* * *

**With Takeshi**

The brother of Fukui was pacing inside his small office in the hideout he made for himself during the second civil war. He awaited the news of the assassination, and he could barely hold in his glee as he knew everything should have gone as planned. Sadly, he was in for a rude awakening.

A knock on the door was heard followed by the voice of his female secretary.

"Two men are here to see you Takeshi, do you wish to speak with them?"

The man smiled, "Yes, if you would let them in please."

The door opened and the two assassins stepped inside. Once the door clicked closed behind them, they began to talk.

"Takeshi-sama, I'm sorry to report that the boy is far stronger than we first thought." The first man said, with the other saying the word which the Harumasa loathed.

"He saved the commanders, his master, and Mifune sir…the operation was a failure."

Takeshi gritted his teeth in anger, "_Dammit, now we have to go to plan B! No matter, this plan was bound to be more successful anyway. Plus, with samurai not knowing Shinobi skills this war is ours for the taking."_

"Orders Takeshi-sama?" The first assassin spoke which broke the brother from his internal rant.

The Harumasa smiled, "I would kill you for failing your mission, but I have a bigger job for you and your regiment to complete. Please, walk with me."

The assassins sighed in relief and followed behind their leader. Once they were outside and walking about the snowy landscape, they began chatting. Not far away, Yuki was listening in while foraging for any food hidden under the snow.

"With your stunt, the main village will be under lockdown until this war ends. The surrounding ones, however, will not be as lucky. I want your assassin regiment to go to the villages we discussed many months ago, scout out the area, and then carry out your operation. Notify me when this is completed so we may move troops to the area."

The two assassins nodded and went off to do their task. As Takeshi was walking back to his outpost, he thought about what he accomplished ever since the second war ended. Like the shinobi, he had specific troops for certain jobs. Some of which, like the assassins, were their own regiment. Heavy strikers, medics, interrogation specialists, spies/assassins, sensors, long range strikers, mid-range strikers, and many other types of troops. All of this was thanks to Tobi's assistance. As the leader of the rebels chuckled at the thought of taking over the country and then the Elemental Nations, out of his peripheral, Takeshi spotted an arctic fox scampering towards him. The fox stopped in front of the man and cocked its head. Not amused in the slightest, Takeshi stated his irritation with two words.

"Fuck off!"

The fox yipped and did as told. Inwardly though, Yuki was smiling as he had a lot to tell his master.

* * *

**Naruto – Council Chambers**

Argument.

One word which summed up the noise in the council room ever since Naruto told everyone what the masked man, Tobi, had did. Hiroto and Mifune were unnerved about their enemy using shinobi tactics as they were ones to fight them before. Takuma started to wonder if this civil war would be a loss for them as he had no idea how to fight a shinobi. Hideki was the most optimistic of the group, and like his nickname stated, wanted to show those traitors what happened when they went against Bushido. Fukui and Naruto were the only two that sat calmly as the arguments went back and forth. Since Naruto was raised in a shinobi village he knew all too well how to counteract their tactics. As for Naruto's master, he traveled the Elemental Nations so he understood how shinobi worked which gave him an edge in battle. Both he and Naruto were attempting to come up with a plan to ensure this war would be a win, not a total loss. As the arguments and such continued, a knock on the door interrupted them.

Mifune cleared his throat, "You may enter."

The samurai guard did as told and bowed to his leader.

"General Mifune, an arctic fox is patiently waiting in the hallway. I think it wants in."

Naruto smiled, "Ah, Yuki must be back from her scouting run. Mifune-dono, if you would please?"

The samurai leader nodded with a smile, "Hai. Let Yuki in so that Naruto can relay her report to us. Dismissed."

The samurai guard bowed and let the fox enter. It yipped and trotted up to Naruto whom picked her up. As the door closed, Yuki licked Naruto's face which made everyone chuckle.

"Ok, Ok, I'm glad to see you too. Now, what did you find out?"

For the next five minutes Yuki yipped and growled which made no sense to anyone except Naruto. The only things they could distinguish from the chat was Naruto's fluctuating emotions. The elders knew that the news wouldn't be good. As Yuki finished, Naruto gave her one task.

"Yuki, I would like you to tell all the foxes in Iron Country to act as a spy system for us during the war. Can you do that for me?"

The fox nodded, licked Naruto's face again, and then yipped as she jumped out of her master's arms. It trotted to the door which Mifune told the guard outside to open. Once closed, conversation began again. Takuma shook his head and spoke with an amused tone.

"An ingenious plan if I do say so myself Uzumaki-san. But, it begs the question on how you can speak to foxes."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile, "Well, the fuzzball is good for something."

The room broke into laughter at what the Kyuubi was called. In the mindscape however, Kurama grumbled about how he hated that nickname.

"**I hate you…so much!" **

"_Feeling's mutual."_ Naruto thought with a sly grin which made Kurama shake his head in mirth.

Mifune crossed his hands and rest them on his chin, his tone was battle-hardened and professional.

"I agree that this spy system will help greatly, but I believe Yuki told you some disturbing things as was evident by your conflicting emotions. If you would Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto's eyes went cold as did his voice. Harumasa and the others in the room smiled at the sudden shift of emotions; it was evident of having them mastered.

"Hai, and what Takeshi has planned is eerily similar to the first and second wars. Yuki told me that he plans to send out assassin regiments to the surrounding civilian villages for scouting purposes. Once that is complete, an operation will commence. No doubt you all know what that implies?"

Hideki groaned and palmed over the scars on his face. "How do you think I got these in the second war? I was ambushed by targets I didn't even sense who used what looked like tags with kanji scribbled on them. Next thing I saw was a massive explosion then darkness."

"Explosive tags." Naruto simply stated. "It seems they were experimenting with Shinobi techniques at the end of the second war in preparation for the future. Most troubling."

Hiroto was the next to speak, and it was in the same tone as Naruto's.

"Like the second war, the villages will be targeted for diversion tactics. Like the first war, the villages will be used as a way to surround the main village, the one which we inhabit. Sadly, we do not have the troops to cover all the villages at once."

Mifune nodded with a sigh, "And worse off, is we do not have the necessary skills to counteract a shinobi…though, one person does."

All eyes were on Naruto which made the newest samurai slightly nervous. His master clarified.

"My student, we need your skills more than ever to ensure this war is not lost. I had you read up on all the Elemental Nations for a reason, and now you can put that knowledge to good use."

Mifune added to this. "And I had you read about Iron Countries history. Please Uzumaki-san."

Said person rubbed his temples in deep thought, "I just became a samurai Mifune-dono, elder-samas. What makes you think I am experienced enough to produce a program to teach your samurai how to counteract a shinobi…it will take months. Time we do not have!"

Mifune got up, and laid a hand on the troubled boy's shoulder. With a smile, he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Listen now, my soldier, I am not getting any younger and you have the qualities of becoming a better leader than I was. Just think of this as training for when I finally retire."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "_If I do make a program how will I run it, and would they even listen to a 12 year old boy who just became a samurai?"_

Kurama snorted, "**Kit, you have been through some of the toughest situations which you have conquered like a true champion. You are no 12 year old gaki, you are a trained samurai with the mind of a seasoned warrior; you are the Akuma no Senshi. It will be a name which will be renowned for generations to come."**

Naruto internally smiled, "_But to do that, I need to get myself out there first. Thank you Kurama."_

"**Anytime Kit."**

The council room was silent as everyone waited for Naruto's answer. A minute passed with nothing, but then the Uzumaki's eyes snapped open with determination.

"Mifune-dono, I need maps of Iron Country, detailed reports on what went on in the end of the second war, and any shinobi items you have confiscated over the years you have been leader. It's time the world knew who the Akuma no Senshi is."

Mifune and everyone else smiled and thought the same thing.

"_A great leader you will become Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

**Iwa – Onoki's Office**

The Tsuchikage was seated at his desk and stared at the two figures before him. One was Orochimaru, the other was a man in an orange mask, better known as Tobi. Onoki understood why the snake was here, but Tobi…not a damn clue.

"You better have a good answer as to why you are bringing another party into your plans Orochimaru." Onoki said heatedly then smirked. "Oh, is the snake afraid of the former Amekage…pathetic! He calls himself Kami, but with our combined might he will undoubtedly fall."

The Oto leader snarled in anger and was about to go off when Tobi interrupted.

"You have it all wrong you old goat." The Uchiha smiled at the pissed expression the Tsuchikage gave him. "Even I would have a slight problem beating Nagato. I can take him, yes, but I would leave the battle with many injuries. So, in light of recent events, I would like to propose an ultimatum."

Onoki grunted in dissatisfaction, but he decided to hear what the man had to say.

"Speak then, and don't leave a damn thing out!"

"In three years' time I will start my ultimate plan to bring peace to the shinobi world. Yes I may destroy all the villages in the process, but they are a cancer that needs removed. My ultimatum is you join me in my conquest and in doing so, your village will be spared."

"And how do I know you won't betray us?" the Kage said with narrowed eyes.

"Cause' Tobi is a good boy!"

This earned sweat drops from Orochimaru and Onoki. Never had they expected the ever serious Tobi to suddenly switch to a childish tone. Eventually, the snake spoke up; the question directed at Tobi.

"To please the old goat, as you say, ku ku ku. Perhaps we can start with Konoha…no doubt the boy will be busy with other means am I correct?"

The Uchiha narrowed his eye at Orochimaru. He was glad that the snake left out who the boy's identity was as well as the civil war he helped start in Iron Country. Eventually, Tobi nodded; the smile hidden behind his mask.

"Yes, the boy will be preoccupied, and will not be a nuisance when the time comes to strike."

Onoki wanted to know who this boy was, but he decided to file that question for later as he had a better one.

"Say I take up your offer. What would you like in return Tobi?"

"Hmm, a good question, but one with a simple answer. Help me recruit any and all S-rank criminals in the Nation…they will work nicely when it comes time to gather the needed targets."

Onoki glared at the Uchiha, "I do not like you withholding certain details from me Tobi…fess up now or I will turn you into dust!"

Tobi chuckled evilly then took a step toward the Kage. "Now, now, I only give information I want to give. I am the boss of things around here, not you. So, Onoki the Fence Sitter, are we going to do this the easy way…or the hard way?"

The elder kage thought about it, then hovered above the person who dared threaten him. In an angry tone, while preparing his infamous **Dust Release** technique, he spoke.

"I admit, your goals of peace bring joy to my ears, but threatening me and withholding information is something I do not take lightly! So, Tobi, my answer is this. **Detachment of the Primitive World!**"

Before the attack could be fired, Tobi's Sharigan eyes spun and formed into the Eternal Mangekyou. Onoki heard one word before succumbing to the darkness.

"Obey!"

* * *

**Naruto's Quarters – Iron Country**

It was now dusk and most of the village has already went to sleep, all but a few people that is. One such person was Naruto. Dressed in the clothing he wore when he first started training, Naruto was leaning over his desk with a tired and irritated expression on his face. On the desk was maps of Iron Country, reports of the end of the second war, and many strewn about papers with ideas on them. Off to the side of the desk, on the floor, was multiple bags of various shinobi items that were confiscated over the years. In his hand was a pencil which he tapped on the desk as he tried to come up with a competent program which could be taught quickly and efficiently. Sadly, nothing was working out. Naruto was so caught up in his work, he didn't even hear the knock on his door and when it opened.

Fukui smiled at his student for the determination he showed, but also was disturbed at how Naruto didn't even notice his presence. He decided to speak in order to break his student from his task.

"Naruto, my student, you have worked tirelessly for over eight hours now. You didn't even notice my arrival…I thought I taught you better than that."

Said person snapped his head then smiled sadly at Fukui. "Sorry master, it's just…I feel something is going to happen that is out of my control. It's like I know hundreds of innocent people will die, and yet, we cannot do anything about it. Why?"

Harumasa sighed and patted his student's shoulders then gave them a little massage.

"I too have felt the same aura, it is one I have felt many times during the second war. Sadly, war will create sacrifices which cannot be stopped. Truly a vicious cycle, war is, but I have a feeling that after this one, Iron Country will be in peace for a very long time."

Naruto yawned and nodded tiredly. After rubbing his eyes, he spoke again in a frustrated voice.

"Arrgh! I cannot seem to get a program made up which will be quick and effective. There has to be a way to do this to ensure that more of our samurai stay alive out there."

Harumasa patted his student's shoulders again with a smile, "Go to bed my student, it has been a tiresome day. I'm sure it will come to you sooner or later."

After much thought, Naruto nodded, turned the desk light off, and headed to bed. As this was going on, Fukui left the room without a sound to ensure that his student got a much needed rest.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Naruto finally did it; a quick and efficient program was made to teach the samurai what to expect from an opponent who knew shinobi techniques. The program was simple, so simple in fact, that Naruto beat himself over the head multiple times for overthinking the issue. Instead of lectures, like originally planned, Naruto would have a scroll made up with any and all readings on the shinobi. These included the elements they used in their attacks, different style of taijutsu, and the many types of shinobi there were. Also on this list was signs to look out for or feel when a shinobi was about to create an underhand tactic like a clone or substitution. On top of this, Naruto would debrief the Samurai on how to use the environment around them to help them survive against a shinobi. A small detailed map of Iron Country was included in the scroll because of this. The last thing was one which Naruto knew would come in handy. Diminishing Ki to almost nothing and some of the other ways of old he read in Masamune's library. Currently, Naruto was meditating in the large training grounds just outside the main village as he waited for the class to assemble.

"_To think, I will be doing this for weeks, or until Takeshi makes the first move…heh! Me, a 12 year old teaching people almost twice my age."_ Naruto thought and smiled as the sun just peaked over the mountains. "_Sunrise, which means I have four classes to teach before I retire for the night."_

Kurama scoffed playfully in the cage, "**If they think you're incompetent, why not show them my power and some killing intent mixed in?"**

Naruto snorted in amusement, "_That would be fun, but I don't want to become too dependent on your power, no offense."_

"**None taken…the first class is about to arrive."**

As the first couple samurai got to the training ground, they stopped and started to snicker at Naruto.

"Hey greenhorn! You can't be the one teaching us…you don't even have any experience fighting a war!" One of them said which made Naruto calmly stand and walk towards him.

Once face to face, and in full view of the entire class, Naruto added Ki to his right hand, and backhanded the samurai to the ground which dislocated his jaw. The entire class was shocked.

"You are right, I may not have experience in a war, but I know what war causes…needless killing, and loss of innocent lives. Yes, I am only a kid in your eyes, but Mifune-dono and the elders trusted me with this task as I was the only one to grow up in a shinobi village." Naruto paused to take in the varying emotions; it made him smile.

"Now, in my class you will follow Bushido to the letter which means no belittling your comrades, and myself. Failure to do so, and I will not hesitate to notify Mifune-dono. I will gladly request him to hold a public seppuku viewing with me as the one to take off your head. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Hai Master-sama!" They chorused.

Naruto held up his hand, "I am not your master. Please, just call me Uzumaki-san. Now, can anyone tell me what a shinobi is?"

Nobody spoke except the one who recently got up from Naruto's backhand.

"One's who don't follow Bushido, and thus traitors."

"Close, but not entirely correct." The Uzumaki smiled then turned his expressions into one more serious. "They use underhand techniques which will confuse you to the point where you kill your own comrade. Techniques which destroy large swathes of land and enemies in a single attack. Techniques which are used to ambush, assassinate, and the list goes on."

One samurai in the back spoke up, "Uzumaki-san, are you just going to lecture us?"

Said person shook his head, "No, you will pick up a scroll with the needed materials. In this will be what you have to memorize to a T. We will have exams every week to ensure the material sticks."

The whole class was silent which made Naruto smile. He could see most of the class had a positive emotion which meant that they trusted him and his knowledge. Before chat could break out, Naruto decided to continue the lesson.

"Enough about Shinobi, what can you tell me of the days of old?"

After a couple minutes, a samurai spoke up with a cheerful tone. "I heard they didn't use Ki and were rumored to be more powerful than us."

"Hmm, more powerful…maybe, but I will demonstrate to all of you on what you will be learning today. I warn you now, that the feeling you get when doing this will be unpleasant the first time. It is a necessary skill, however, to avoid shinobi sensors. Now, observe."

Naruto chuckled internally as he saw the scared and shocked expressions when his Ki suddenly vanished. The whole class soon went into a pandemonium. Questions like "how did you do that" and "how can you fight without Ki" was the more popular out of all of them. Naruto silenced the class and told the tale of how he got his Masamune blade and how he learned the ways of old. The ways that they will be learning. The story captivated the class, and they became even more eager to learn how their ancestors fought. Once the class settled, Naruto got in a meditative position which everyone copied.

Naruto nodded, his tone still in teacher mode. "Now, we all exude Ki to sense a target in our area, but in the days of old they learned to take in their surroundings in order to predict when a strike was going to connect. By the time this program ends, you will be able to do the same. Now, to diminish your Ki, find that warm spot in your gut and try to force it back where it came from."

The class tried to do as told, and they quickly found it was a lot harder than they thought. It made Naruto chuckle to himself. It was then he dropped a bombshell to the class.

"Did I mention it took me a week to accomplish this task?"

The excited mood of the class instantly deflated like a balloon which lost all its air. In the distance, Mifune, Fukui, and the other commanders watched with a smile.

"You picked a wonderful successor Master." Harumasa stated with a chuckle at the end.

Mifune nodded, "And it was thanks to your training, my student."

"I was wrong about the boy." Hiroto said with a smile. "He does have that aura about him like you did in the past Mifune-dono. The way he backhanded the unruly student reminded me of what you did to Fukui back in the day."

Said person tried to hide in his armor which made everyone laugh. It was going to be an interesting time with Naruto around.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Mifune and the entire samurai army was on wits end as they have yet to hear a report that Takeshi made his first move against the civilian villages. Amid the tension, reports steadily came in from the scouts but they were not as detailed as the ones the foxes gave. The reason is that the animals could get much closer to the enemy as they would be the last thing the enemy would expect when it came to spies. Thanks to these reports, a map was made with potential outposts the enemy could be stationed at and would use later in the war.

Also a success, a major one in fact, was Naruto's program. The samurai population quickly gained the utmost respect for their young soldier and, amid his protests, Naruto was called master more times than not. Some of the older samurai who witnessed the second war hailed Naruto as a prodigy and a valuable asset which needed protected. Did Naruto bask in this glory? No, he simply shrugged it off and followed any orders General Mifune gave. One order was for everyone to study up on how the old samurai worked even though they did not have many records of that era. Naruto happily held extra classes and recalled what he read in Masamune's scrolls which fulfilled one of the promises he made before the home of the master sword smith collapsed.

While everything was going well in the main village, elsewhere in Iron County was a different story. The scouting on this particular village was done. It took a little longer than expected, but the group of assassins got it done. One of the leaders, who talked to Takeshi and lead the bombing of Mifune's tower, looked at the village from his vantage point. Soon, one of his soldiers walked up to him and knelt down with his head bowed low.

"Juro, we are ready to commence the operation."

Juro, like the others, was wearing an outfit similar to that of the Konoha ANBU, but everything including the mask was colored black. On their waist, towards their back, was two pouches, one filled with poisoned senbon, the other filled with kunai. On their backs was a guard less tanto, and on either hip was a simple dagger. Juro looked at the village one last time, and uttered a few choice words before he motioned for the operation to begin.

"With this action, we will be the spark that ignites the flames of war."


	10. Arc Two: Ch 2

**AN:** I want to give a big thanks to SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan for helping me figure out how to fit Shizuka into this story. To the guest, and others, that asked when she would make an appearance, I can guarantee to you that she will appear in this arc. Also, I will make her be on par with Naruto's skills meaning she will have samurai training.

Now, you might be saying "but Random, that isn't cannon." Well, to that, I say is any of my story cannon? No. It is AU which means I got a lot of freedom to work with here. Having Shizuka make an appearance in this arc will help Naruto overcome something which will happen at the end of this arc; it will also continue into Arc 3. Sorry for the massive AN, but I needed to get that out there.

Enjoy the latest installment!

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I loathe these things, I don't want to get sued. I don't own Naruto and never will…happy lawyers? Good.

_ITALICS – _Thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

A child was happily rolling snow into a massive ball so that she could finish her small snowman. She couldn't wait to show mother what she had accomplished. Soon enough, the head was put on the snowman which made the child clap her hands in delight with a childish giggle. After she calmed herself, she screamed towards the back door of the home to get her mother's attention.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I did…it's a snowman!"

The mother came out with a smile and started to walk towards her daughter. "Oh, look how cute it is…you did a wonderful job honey!"

The child closed her eyes and smiled, "Thanks mommy! Can we go get food now?"

No response was heard which made the child open her eyes in curiosity at why that was. That curiosity turned into horror as the child saw her mother lying in the snow face down; the snow no longer white, and a bleeding wound at the back of the skull. The child cried to the heavens and collapsed upon her dead mother. As she wailed, she kept on repeating the same mantra over and over again.

"Mommy! Wake up, please wake up! MOTHER!"

The one who did the deed silently appeared behind the child and looked down at the distraught being in front of him. Without a hint of emotion, the assassin struck the same blow he dealt on the mother. The child's cries ceased instantly which made a smirk tug at the assassin's lips. Without a sound, the figure disappeared into the night to help the others finish the job.

The village was in chaos as the multiple screams of children woke them up to the horror around them. All they saw was dead bodies in the streets and black shadows dancing about. The village preacher ushered everyone inside the church in hopes that their religion would help save them. As the occupants began to pray, some silently, some not, they heard the rattle of chains and something pushing against the front door. After a minute, no sound was heard which made some smile thinking that they survived the massacre. Sadly, those smiles turned into screams as the church was suddenly engulfed in flames. Outside, the assassins nodded to each other and went onto the next village. They had two more to take.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Naruto was enjoying some morning tea at the local shop when he was interrupted by Yuki who suddenly appeared before him. The fox yipped and growled out what she heard as fast as possible. Eventually, Naruto told Yuki to slow down which she did, and relayed her message again after a deep breath. Once the report was done, Naruto narrowed his eyes and stood from his seiza position. Once he put enough money on the table, he looked at Yuki with a cold gaze; his tone being the same.

"Yuki, try to follow one of those assassins home to see if we can coordinate a raid. Meanwhile, I will be speaking with Mifune-dono."

The fox yipped and ran out of the store at the same time Naruto rushed to his general's office.

After a knock, Naruto was allowed to enter. Once Mifune saw Naruto's face, the old samurai knew it was serious.

"What has Yuki told you Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto stood at attention while he relayed the information. "Three villages were attacked and enemy troops are moving in to occupy them. Out of the three, a major one has been overrun. I believe that it would be to our advantage if we take it, and use it as a field base. On your orders Mifune-dono."

The Iron Country leader smiled, "If you can create a strike team, then by all means Uzumaki-san. I advise, however, taking Hiroto along as he would be best suited to stay at the field base. He did fight alongside me during the last two wars after all."

Naruto bowed with a smile, "Hai General Mifune, it shall be done."

"You are dismissed."

Once Naruto left, Mifune let out a chuckle then sighed as he knew what Naruto would find in that village. The elder samurai shuddered as repressed memories of what he witnessed in the first war came back in full force.

"I fear that the darkness within the boy will wake again; such an atrocity at what I witnessed that night."

* * *

It didn't take long to assemble the team; five minutes at the most. Once Hiroto was found, both he and Naruto headed to the nearby barracks where the forces were held. Once they saw Naruto and Hiroto in full battle gear along with their emotionless gaze, they knew what to do. Five-hundred troops volunteered to be part of the strike force. Once the guards let them out of the main village, they all sprinted as fast as they could to the largest civilian village that was attacked. It only took them twenty minutes to get there, but what greeted them was the sight of dead bodies in the street, and the silence that accompanied death.

Hiroto looked at Naruto and nodded. With a turn towards the samurai, the Uzumaki yelled out orders.

"Go into each home and search for any survivors. Any deceased you find, bring them outside the village where we will all participate in laying these innocent souls to rest. Am I clear?"

"Hai Master Uzumaki!" They all chorused which made said person groan and Hiroto to laugh.

As the other forces were going about their task, Naruto and Hiroto decided to check on one thing that they saw as they entered. It was faint, but smoke could be seen in the horizon which meant there was a fire. As the two traveled further into the village, Naruto could only clench his fists in anger at the multiple innocent lives that were lost.

"_War…my master is right. It's a cycle that never ends it seems, and it will always cost innocent lives. Perhaps there will be an event in the near future where everyone sees that war brings nothing but pain, and perhaps after that peace will finally reign supreme."_

Kurama sighed happily at what Naruto said, "_**You remind me so much of my father…I cannot thank you enough for opening my eyes Naruto Uzumaki."**_

As Hiroto and Naruto arrived at their destination, both could not hold back the rage they felt. It was the burnt remains of a church, the door and frame of which was still standing. Inside was charred corpses of men, women, and children; some of them being infants. On the door, wrapped around the handles, was a chain with a padlock. The church had windows, but they were too small to crawl out of. This anger made one person smile as he thought it could use this to get free, but sadly, Naruto reigned in his emotions before it could act.

"Damn you Naruto! I will have my revenge, I will take what is rightfully mine…you hear me? YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE!" Yami yelled out, but nobody could hear his insane babbling.

The elder samurai sighed at the sight before him. "Not since the first war have I witnessed such a vile act. Traitors, all of them. Takeshi's followers will pay the ultimate price."

Naruto subconsciously gripped the necklace Tsunade gave him as he walked into the burned out church. As he did, Hiroto watched to see what the young samurai would do. In all honesty, he hoped that this sight would be engrained in Naruto's memory as it was a valuable lesson on what life truly was. As the Uzumaki gazed over the charred bodies, he caught a flash of light which reflected off a shiny surface. Naruto bent down, grabbed the item, and brushed off the soot before he brought it up to his face in order to look at it.

It was part of a necklace, the string that used to hold up the ornament being burnt in the fire. The strange thing about the necklace was that it seemed to be missing a piece as it looked broken on one side. The piece looked like one part of a village on top of a forested mountain. Sensing that it would prove useful later on, Naruto pocketed the item and decided to get a string so that he could wear it in memory of those lost.

"Uzumaki-san, are you alright?" Hiroto said in a fatherly tone which broke Naruto out of his stupor.

"Huh?" He questioned then sighed and let out a sad smile. "Could be better Hiroto-dono, but I will be fine. Shall we commence the burials?"

The elder nodded and for the next many hours, everyone helped dig the graves and bury the villagers. After 100 burials and ceremonies, the samurai lost count. They didn't care for some trivial body count, they only were concerned about laying innocent villagers to rest. As dusk began to set in, everyone was physically and mentally exhausted. Amid this, however, everyone was on edge as they had yet to experience any enemy opposition. It was like the enemy was observing and told the opposing forces to hold back and wait in the shadows like all shinobi did.

After a period of rest, perimeters were set up, homes were designated as barracks, and the town hall was designated as the command post. As Hiroto and Naruto were outside the town hall discussing about a potential night assault and how they would take part in the first battle of this war, an assassin in the shadows found a samurai taking a cigarette break. The only problem was that he was in clear view of those by the town hall. With a shrug, the assassin readied his shuriken, aimed, and fired. The samurai didn't know what hit him. The piece of steel lodged itself between the eyes. Hiroto and Naruto were shocked they did not sense this person until just now. It was troubling to say the least as they knew they were not ready to face such a foe.

The two commanding samurai yelled and pulsed their Ki to warn the others.

"CONTACT!"

* * *

As soon as the samurai fell over dead, all hell broke loose. A massive war cry was heard as enemy forces started to rush in. The front line of these forces shot fireballs, while those behind used **Great Breakthrough** to increase the speed and intensity of them. Needless to say, the whole village would be nothing but ash if this battle got as bad as they thought it would.

"Fight with honor my brethren!" Hiroto yelled, and rushed to meet the first wave of enemies.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned off all emotions in preparation for what he was about to do. Seconds later, he snapped open his eyes which were now soulless blue icebergs; Naruto's face now set in an emotionless frown. With one hand on the Honjo Masamune, the Uzumaki calmly walked to face his enemies.

They were outnumbered two to one, but that did not deter the samurai from fulfilling their duty. For the enemies, most were taken aback at the calmness Naruto showed, but they soon rushed in with kunai brandished while others stood back and waited for the opportune moment to use a jutsu. Seeing them rush towards him, Naruto got in a half seated stance in order to initiate his Tatehiza no bu. For the enemy, what happened next was all but a blur to them.

Sensing an incoming attack from the left, Naruto performed Urokogaeshi which sliced the enemy between the arm and face. Both halves of the enemy's body fell to the snowy ground which now turned a deep crimson. Naruto followed up with Namigaeshi which made the same cut and killed the person who tried to get behind him. The next strikes were all one's Naruto made himself which mainly dealt with jabs to the heart or other vital organs, or slices which were meant to behead. By the time Naruto was done, the Honjo was back in the sheath, and 15 bodies lay dead at his feet. To the ones that stayed back and waited to cast a jutsu, they got no chance to do so as Naruto only took five seconds to do his task.

With a cold tone that screamed death, Naruto finally spoke.

"I give you the chance to surrender yourself before I sully my blade once again…what shall be your choice?"

The Uzumaki suddenly ducked which allowed a massive **Water Dragon** to sail overhead. Naruto gazed at the poor soul who dared take his life with Kurama's eyes and some Killing Intent mixed in.

"You choose…poorly."

The next thing the enemy knew was that their opponent was behind them sheathing his sword. Out of the twenty that lined up to use their jutsu, all of them spurted blood from various cuts once the blade locked in place.

There were no survivors.

For Naruto, he did not hear the screams of death, of his comrades being injured, nor the explosions of jutsu. No, Naruto was focused on the battle ahead and on the entire battlefield as he tried to come up with a battle plan to ensure his platoon survived the night. After he quickly sliced an **Air Bullet **in two, he added Ki to his feet and ran to the nearest group of jutsu casters. With feline like grace, Naruto dodged, flipped over, and batted away jutsu with a Ki enhanced fist. The allies that witnessed this were in awe, but for the enemy they began to doubt their abilities. Just as Naruto landed, however, to strike the group of five down, a massive **Earth Spear** suddenly impaled his right shoulder. And like a pack of wolves, the five enemies struck the killing blow with a hail of kunai.

Of course, that would have happened if Naruto did not turn on his Kyuubi cloak to pulse his chakra. Once free of the spear that entered his shoulder, Naruto smiled at the scared faces the enemy had as his wound quickly healed up.

"Hmm." Naruto smirked which showed off his elongated canines. "It seems thou have woken the beast from its slumber. What ever shall you do?"

The Uzumaki stated this question with a cocked head and a look which made those that saw it turn tail and run. It was a look of insanity, a look which turned emotionless as he saw the enemy in front of him retreat.

"Foolish." Naruto simply stated, then unsheathed Honjo and put it out to the side.

With a burst of speed and a jump, Naruto landed in front of the cowards and swung his katana towards them. The enemy froze as a cold sensation passed through them. Naruto slowly sheathed Honjo as he walked pass the group. Once he was a certain distance away, the blade clicked close which made the enemy's fall to the ground in various sized, bloody pieces.

Naruto sighed then smirked, "Never underestimate the power of Ki."

As he was about to help secure the town and ensure other samurai got help, Naruto sensed a negative emotion behind Hiroto. Eyes widening in shock and concern, the Uzumaki used his full speed in the hopes that he could save the elder.

With Hiroto, he was having a grand old time as nobody seemed to match his skill. Even though jutsu were flying towards him, like Naruto, he simply batted them away and continued his march of death. This march consisted of beheading, loss of limbs, stabs through the heart, and many other techniques. As the enemies started to thin, with some cowardly running away, Hiroto turned as he felt a signature right behind him. Just as he was about to close his eyes and welcome death with open arms, a flash of orange suddenly filled his vision. A snap was heard not long after, followed by something entering flesh, and ended with the muffled thump of a body hitting the snowy ground.

Naruto and Hiroto looked down at the one they sensed and scowled. It was another assassin.

"We are not ready to face such an enemy Hiroto-dono, General Mifune will be most displeased with these turns of events."

The elder nodded with a stern expression plastered on his face, "To think one person can go undetected by us until it is almost too late. How did you sense it Uzumaki-san? An ability of your fuzzy friend perhaps?"

Naruto pointed to his eyes and ears then motioned to the vast snowy wilderness. Hiroto caught the meaning; too many eyes and ears about. It made the veteran smile.

"You are very wise for a person so young Uzumaki-san…I think I will put in a recommendation with Mifune about making you a commander."

Just as Naruto was about to respond, both he and Hiroto went back to back as they found themselves surrounded by many enemies. Some already had jutsu ready which would kill them instantly.

"Look at this boys…we caught two samurai off guard. Talk about good luck!"

The elder samurai chuckled which took the enemy off guard, but it made Naruto smile when the old man said three simple words.

"Shall we dance?"

Just as the two samurai moved, the jutsu, which was a mix of all the elements, were launched. With the Kyuubi cloak, Naruto pushed all of them back towards the caster which managed to take those who didn't dodge out of the equation. Once that was done, Hiroto and Naruto used Akido to dance around one another. This dance, however, was complicated as both worked in tandem to ensure they would come out of the ordeal unscathed.

Naruto punched an enemy who was thrown at him in the trachea which collapsed it, and left the man to suffocate to death. He returned the favor by throwing an enemy into one that tried to creep behind Hiroto. It was a repeated dance of dodging, weaving around, ducking, and throwing followed by the occasional Ki enhanced jab to certain bodily areas which killed instantly. After an intense two minute tango, Naruto and Hiroto shook each other's hands with a smile. They didn't even care about the 30 plus bodies which piled around them.

"I quite enjoyed that dance, and you performed remarkably well…no doubt you will get that promotion."

Naruto was at first going to object, but then thought about his reputation after starting his classes. With a smile and a shrug, he responded.

"Well, they already call me master anyway. Me, a 12 year old master, and now a soon to be commander. War makes one walk down an unexpected path, no?"

Hiroto slapped Naruto on the back with a hearty laugh, "Ho ho! Harumasa definitely knows how to pick 'em!"

Naruto looked at the battlefield in front of him with a sad smile as his hand rested on his Masamune again.

"Shall we finish this dance of death Hiroto-dono?"

"You took the words right outta my mouth Uzumaki-san…let's go."

It took almost another hour to fight back the enemy, but the success was not without casualties. Out of the five-hundred that volunteered, only 420 left the battlefield. A somber tone settled over the battlefield as they picked up their fallen, and proceeded to the main village so that they could be buried with full honors. With those that headed back to the main village, Naruto was told to follow so that Mifune could be informed of the mission. While they returned, Hiroto and the others would ensure that their field base was safe and fully operational.

* * *

**Mifune's Office**

The general was currently enjoying some tea while he read over scouting reports. Although focused on his task, Mifune could not help but feel that something terrible had happened with Naruto and Hiroto's group as none of them had reported in yet. Luckily for him, a commotion at the front gate made him stand and walk over to the nearby window to look what was going on. Mifune closed his eyes, and sighed deeply as he saw the multiple bodies being carried in. However, once he saw Naruto a smirk came to the elder samurai's face. Knowing that he would be expecting company, Mifune sat down again and calmly sipped his tea. Minutes later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter."

Naruto did as told, closed the door behind him, and then bowed to his general.

"Mifune-dono, we have successfully secured the field base, but, as you saw, it was not without casualties. Although outnumbered greatly, we fought with honor and prevailed to the point where the enemy cowardly retreated."

The general nodded in understanding, but noted the hesitant tone when Naruto said enemy. With narrowed eyes, Mifune questioned why this was.

"By your tone, I am to assume there is an enemy which we were not prepared for?"

Naruto said nothing which confirmed the samurai leader's suspicions. He folded his hands, and rested his chin upon them before he spoke in an understanding tone.

"If you would elaborate, Uzumaki-san, on these enemies? In fact, let me get my commanders in here so we don't have to repeat ourselves."

Naruto nodded and sat on the nearby couch to rest. A minute later, Fukui, Hideki, and Takuma arrived at the office where the meeting began. With a sigh and a somber tone, the Uzumaki told of the battle that took place and the assassin that almost killed Hiroto. To everyone, the fact that they could not sense the enemy until last minute was the most troubling factor.

"The only way I found the enemy was thanks to my negative emotion sensing which I get from my Kyuubi cloak, but it was almost too late." Naruto said which everyone agreed on.

"My student," Harumasa started with his usual calm tone, "beyond you being able to sense them, if only just, is there even a way to combat someone who lives in the shadows?"

Naruto thought about it, then shook his head with a frown. Before he could speak, Takuma entered the conversation with an idea.

"If we could find their hideout, or base of operation, perhaps we can ambush them when the time is right. Once we take out these shadows, the enemy would be greatly weakened."

Hideki nodded, but decided to add his two cents. "Yes, but can we ambush the ambushers? Better yet, what are we to do about the other villages. If these assassins are as skilled as you say young Uzumaki, then knowing where they strike next will be extremely difficult."

Naruto decided to butt in here before Mifune could speak. "I informed Yuki to try and follow one of these assassins. Knowing her, she will likely return with something that will be a great boon to our plans. After all, an assassin plans, and plans need written down."

"But assassins leave no trace Uzumkai-san." Mifune wisely stated.

Everyone nodded as they couldn't deny what was said. After a tense duration of silence which seemed to last forever, Mifune spoke as he looked out the window and down upon his village.

"We will place small troops at any villages that have not been attacked yet. Guard towers will be erected and a signal system will be set in place. The same goes for this village. Although only a temporary fix, it is the best we can do with these assassins about." Mifune turned and stared at Naruto with a smirk. "And let's hope your companion can get us the intel we need."

The Uzumaki nodded in understanding, but it was his master who spoke up.

"Get some rest my student, for tomorrow will be a sorrowful day for all."

Naruto stood with a sad smile, pulled the necklace piece from his pocket, and gently rubbed his fingers over it.

"I already helped bury over 100 innocent civilians, and saw the burned bodies of those who hid in a church. War brings sorrow and pain, master, and it will never end until the last battle has been won."

Naruto pocketed the necklace again, then bowed at Mifune.

"By your leave General."

Said person nodded with a sad smile. Once the door clicked close, everyone in the office couldn't help but smile at the wise words the 12 year old said.

* * *

**With Takeshi**

The leader of the rebels was pacing back and forth in his office. It was now daybreak, and one of the squads had not reported from their occupy mission. Just as he was about to see the situation for himself, Juro opened the door and threw a person in front of him. The man was missing his left arm at the elbow, and had a nasty gash across his stomach. Confused, and agitated, Takeshi spoke.

"What is the meaning of this? Juro, you better have a damn good reason or so help me, your end will not be pleasant!"

The assassin nodded calmly, "I found most of the occupying squad had been killed by a small number of Mifune's men. The rest had retreated and made a camp in order to treat their wounds. Per your orders, I killed all but this man as he kept on sputtering about some sort of demon."

The rebel leader was not pleased in the slightest with these turn of events. "You mean to tell me, that a force smaller than your own managed to defeat and push them back!"

"I watched from afar Takeshi-sama, per your orders. The samurai knew how to counter and detect shinobi tactics…perhaps it is the blonde haired boy you kept tabs on which turned the tide of the battle."

The man on the floor shuddered as he spoke. "Blonde hair…demon…one in the same. No remorse, only a blur. Akuma no Senshi…Akuma no Senshi…Ak…"

Juro had enough of the man's babbling and promptly slit his throat; the blood now soaking the wood floor. After hearing this, Takeshi had enough.

"Send one of your agents to the main village…I want this kid dead." Before Juro could present his question, the rebel leader shouted at him. "I don't give a fuck what Tobi said, this Akuma has already done enough damage!"

Takeshi turned and looked out the window while he put his hands behind his back. Before Juro left, he had one last thing to say.

"Oh, and would you kindly clean this mess up."

The assassin bowed and drug the body out of the office. He had a job to do.

It was a twenty minute sprint to the Assassins Guild, but once he knocked on the door, a slit at the top opened up in which he gave the password. The door was opened soon after which allowed Juro to enter. After a short walk, the assassin leader arrived at one of the bunk areas to find many assassins cleaning their equipment. After a quick glance around the room, he found one who was resting on their bunk. Juro nodded and walked up to the sleeping agent. Just as the leader arrived, the sleeping assassin opened their eyes.

"You need something Juro?"

"Yes." Said person smirked. "I am giving you a high value target in the main village. He has blue eyes, blonde hair, and wears traditional samurai armor. I believe you understand what must be done?"

The assassin on the bed waved her hands nonchalantly, "Yah, yah, I understand. I enter the village, scout out this blonde bastard, and take him out…easy enough."

Juro narrowed his eyes, "He may only be a child, but he has already helped lead a successful counter-attack against an army two sizes his own."

The female assassin chuckled, "Oh, I bet Takeshi was pissed."

The leader assassin scowled, "Just get your task completed…dismissed!"

After a shrug, the female got up and went to the room where a map of the main village was. It wasn't a detailed map as the village was almost always heavily guarded, but now was the time to see if their skills was up to snuff. The assassin knew that if she succeeded, Takeshi would send more assassins to scout the main village in order to coordinated one massive, war ending, strike.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Ever since successfully making a field station, samurai have rotated from the main village to the station on a day to day basis. Also done in this time was fortifying civilian villages that haven't been attacked yet. Guard towers were put on the outskirts of the village with roaming patrols inside. Surprisingly, the civilians did not mind at all, and even went so far as to provide Mifune's men and women with a hot meal and a place to stay. Some samurai questioned why the hospitality which was met with a response of "you defend our home without question, the least I can do is offer you a meal and housing."

Those that refused set up a campsite with tents which surrounded a small fire pit. Speaking of fire, there was towers placed in the center of the village without a roof. On the top of these was a massive pile of wood set up in a teepee. If an attack was incoming, one samurai would light the pile to inform Mifune that they needed assistance. Back in the main village, there was multiple towers like those in the civilian villages. One pile would be lit in response saying that the message was received. Although it would be sometime before reinforcement arrived, Mifune, Naruto, and the other commanders met to discuss what to do about the outposts they have located. Most of which were strategically placed to ensure that once a civilian village was void of human life, the troops inside could mobilize and secure a foothold. These outposts would be raided in a set manner in the hopes of drawing out the Takeshi's position.

As for the assassins, Yuki reported back from her trip that there was multiple assassin guilds and that some could be decoys. Although unnerved by this detail, Mifune and the others knew that there was only one way to ensure that these assassins were dealt with once and for all. Each guild would have to be raided at the same time. Sadly, this would leave most civilian villages unguarded which everyone knew Takeshi would take advantage of. Mifune had to weigh options which were presented due to the situation.

Leave his civilians to suffer at the hands of Takeshi's followers, or coordinate a raid which would likely give them a gain in the war. For now, Mifune had no answer, but he knew that a decision needed to be made soon or consequences would result.

Currently, a female figure walked up to the gate of the main village. She had brown hair which was in a ponytail, fair skin, emerald green eyes, and was of short stature. Her clothing was like that of the civilians in Iron Country; ones which helped stave off the bitter cold and almost constant snowfall. The guards promptly stopped her and checked for any shinobi tactics as well as her papers. After a couple minutes, the female was granted access into the village.

"_I'm in…now to find the blonde bastard. If I were a samurai, where would I be…?"_ The lady smirked. "_Tea shop."_

She entered the shop not long after, found a place to sit, and ordered some tea so that she could watch her target. Across from Naruto was his master, though the assassin did not know this until they spoke.

"Are you feeling any better today, my student?"

Naruto sipped his tea then smiled at the concerned tone of his master. "Hai, but it will take a long while to get what I saw out of my head."

As both took a sip of their tea, they looked each other in the eyes and mentally nodded at the message sent. Someone was watching them and it was best to keep tight lips. However, both decided to let some information out to see how the person would react.

"Mifune would like to see you after this, he said something about Hiroto recommending you for the commander position." Harumasa said with a smile.

Naruto nodded, "Hai, but do I really deserve it Master? I'm only a young child; one with too many burdens on their shoulders already."

Fukui set his tea-cup down after he finished the rest. He looked at his student with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, but you helped lead a successful counterattack against a force two times the size of your own. For a child at your age, it is truly remarkable. Think, my student, think of all the things you have done thus far to help us in this war."

Naruto looked into his tea-cup while he contemplated. After a minute, a smile came to his face as he knew what Fukui was trying to do.

"I understand master. I have yet to find myself which is the reason for all my self-doubt. I will talk with Mifune at once then resume my duties. Perhaps this war will help me find out what I really am."

"War may seem like an obstacle to some, but it is simply an unexpected bend in the path that we samurai take."

Naruto hummed in thought then scratched his chin, "Does that path ever end master? It seems like finding yourself would take a lifetime."

"A very wise question my student, and you are correct. A samurai's path ends when they perish by the blade, or die an old man with many burdens and accomplishments." Harumasa stated in a professional tone. "Go now, General Mifune is expecting you."

Naruto nodded, got up from the seiza position, and left the tea shop. As he did, Fukui looked at the person who was watching them; she was calmly sipping her tea.

"_No emotions from the dialogue we had…hmm, perhaps I will let my student handle this to see how he does."_

With that thought, Fukui paid for his and Naruto's tea, got up and left to read the daily scouting reports.

* * *

For the next two weeks, the assassin watched Naruto in order to gather a pattern. Out of all the places the young samurai went, the tea shop was going to have to be the place to carry out the mission. During these weeks two other villages were lost. They were ones which were not protected, and far from where Mifune and the others suspected they would strike. Takeshi now controlled four civilian villages which is something Mifune did not take lightly. He knew what he had to do. Also during these two weeks, small outside skirmishes have taken place between Takeshi and Mifune's scouting parties. The war was escalating, and it was only a matter of time until the big one took place. A battle so large, that massive casualties would take place and signal the end to this war.

Back at the tea shop, the assassin waited patiently for Naruto to come in. Once said person did and sat down with his tea, the person acted. As Naruto sipped his tea, he smirked internally when he saw the female civilian walking towards him. As he set the tea-cup down, Naruto silently shifted his wakizashi onto his lap where he could use it at a moment's notice.

"Hello samurai-san." The civilian started. "Do you mind if I sit with you and chat about your profession. I seem to be quite interested in joining."

Naruto motioned in front of him with a smile. "Please, take a seat. I would be happy to answer any questions, after all, you have been following me for a couple weeks now."

The assassin never flinched, she only let out a sincere smile. "Ah, I deeply apologize samurai-san, I was only trying to understand the profession I would be entering."

After the civilian sat down, Naruto sipped his tea with a smile and a nod.

"Apologies are not needed, and please, just call me Naruto. Before we get started, why are you interested in the samurai, also are you in it for revenge or a new way of life?"

"My parents died recently, and I have no means of supporting myself financially. I thought if I joined the samurai, I could earn the respect of Mifune and show that a female has what it takes."

Naruto nodded, "Good, revenge is not the way of Bushido as it only leads to destroyed lives. Now, please, ask away."

The assassin nodded with an internal smirk. She knew she would have to play it safe.

"Is there a training program for the samurai? Also, how would I go about joining?"

"Training is classified, I am afraid, as it is up to the master to teach you their skills. However, Mifune would gladly set you up with one."

"And how many years would this take?"

Naruto shrugged then frowned as his tea was getting low. As he turned his head to get a waiter's attention, out of his peripheral he saw the female slip something in his drink.

"_Kurama, could you negate that poison, I want to try something here."_

"**No problem Kit, but you owe me." **

"_What is it that you require?"_

"**A Madara chew toy."**

Naruto sweat dropped internally, "_Really! Ugh…fine. Here."_

Kurama watched as the Uchiha appeared in front of him. With a grin, the fox pounced on it and started to tear the thing limb from limb. Naruto could only let out a chuckle which made the assassin wonder what was going on.

"Something funny Naruto?"

Said person shook his head as his tea was being filled. "I just remembered something funny is all. Any other questions?"

For five minutes, Naruto answered questions, but left a lot of information out. He only gave the assassin the bare minimum. The Uzumaki smirked as he sensed the rising anger within the person in front of him. He knew it was from the poison not working and of the lack of information she was getting.

"You seem tense and angry, any reason as to why?" Naruto said with a smirk.

The assassin said nothing and looked at Naruto with an emotionless gaze. What happened next was a blur. Sensing the intentions of the assassin, Naruto quickly unsheathed his wakizashi and stabbed her in the stomach, though taking care as to hit a non-vital area. As the assassin stumbled backward, Naruto jumped towards her and slammed the pommel of his blade against her temple, which knocked her unconscious. As Naruto slowly sheathed his blade, the patrons looked at what happened with a hint of fear, but it didn't last. They quickly returned to what they were doing. Naruto sighed and calmly resumed his seiza position. After a short minute, he grabbed the tea cup which the assassin did not touch, and calmly began to sip the still warm beverage. Once done, he got up, put some money on the table, grabbed the body of the assassin, and left the store. Before Naruto left, however, he apologized for the mess.

* * *

**Mifune's Office**

Once Naruto was given the OK to enter, he opened the door then threw the assassin in front of his General.

"I wounded a rat Mifune-dono."

Said person chuckled internally at the choice of words. "So I see, and just in time too. There is a mission I want you and the other commanders to lead tomorrow morning. I have thought about this for far too long and two more civilian villages have fallen as a result. However, this mission will take our resources away from the villages we are trying to protect."

Naruto's eyes and facial features were now stern as he knew which mission this was.

"Hai Mifune-dono, but in the case that the mission somehow goes wrong, what shall we do?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, put that training to good use and find a way to come back in one piece."

"And the villages which will now be open for an attack?"

Mifune sighed sadly, "I know why you give me that harsh tone Uzumaki-san, believe me, it was not an easy decision to make. I loathe the thought of more innocents being killed, but I will not lose the chance we need to stay ahead in this war."

Naruto nodded with a sigh, "As you wish General."

"Before you are dismissed Uzumaki-san, would you take this rat, as you so eloquently put it, to the holding cells and notify a medic. I feel she will do well in our mission."

Naruto bowed and grabbed the assassin's body before he left the office to do his task. However, as he left, Naruto couldn't help but think that tomorrow's raid would do more harm than good, and that Takeshi would have a strong foothold in this war.


	11. Arc Two: Ch 3

**AN:** Small notice. I edited the last chapter to keep the assassin that tried to kill Naruto alive as it would better fit what will go on this chapter. Thanks again Kyuubi Gohan!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon speak

* * *

**Arc Two: The Meaning of Life**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Naruto stumbled about while he held his right arm which was currently useless. He knew his injuries were serious, and it didn't help that Kurama wasn't healing his wounds like before. Naruto didn't know how much time had passed since the operation. His only concern was for his comrades.

"How did it come to this…how did they know?" Naruto coughed up blood which stained the snow red. "I hope everyone made it out alright."

With a grunt, the Uzumaki trudged on despite his grievous wounds, and the blizzard that was currently taking place. Soon, though, voices could be heard in the distance. Naruto smiled as his vision started to get blurry. With determination, he kept his conscious long enough to get himself to the entrance of the civilian village. It was here, that Naruto succumbed to his wounds and passed out.

* * *

**Council Chambers – Hours Before**

Naruto, his master, Mifune, and the other commanders minus Hiroto were all sitting in the chambers. They were ready to plan out their raid on the multiple assassin guilds, and luckily for them they got some extra help. A knock on the door was heard which Mifune voiced that they could enter; it was the assassin that tried to kill Naruto.

"Ah, there you are assassin-san, I see you still won't divulge your name." Mifune started with a smile as the council door was closed. "Now, shall we get down to business then?"

The assassin scoffed then held the bandage on her stomach where the wound Naruto inflicted was.

"Why did I agree to help you bastards again? Oh right, you would let me go saying that I would be forgiven."

Fukui smirked, "Well, you have my student to thank for that."

Naruto shrugged, "She was simply following orders, plus her body language in the interrogation room told me she didn't want to do the mission in the first place."

Takuma sneered, "She tried to kill you! Does that not matter to you, young commander?!"

"Yes, I am taking a risk, but I have faith in my skills. If I die as a result, it would only bring honor as I died in battle."

Hideki chuckled then cleared his throat, "As amusing as this is, perhaps we should get to the matter at hand?"

The general nodded, got up from his seat, and walked over to the Iron Country map with red circles on it which designated each assassin guild. Mifune was wise enough to take every map down except this one beforehand knowing the assassin would be in the room. This would help prevent Takeshi from knowing of their other plans.

On the map was four circles, each ranged four to ten miles apart, and was placed near forests and mountainous areas. The assassin was impressed on how detailed the map was as well as the accuracy of the information, but her thoughts were broke off by Mifune's voice.

"As you see, these red circles designate the four assassin guilds which we will be taking out. Now, assassin-san, if you would kindly lead one of these commanders' platoons to the actual base, that would be most appreciated."

The assassin bowed, but everyone felt the shift in her emotions. They knew to be weary of her, and began to wonder if this was a good choice at all. Pushing those thoughts aside, for now at least, they continued.

"Each of you will lead a platoon of 75 samurai to the locations I assign to you." Mifune continued in his professional tone. "Fukui, you will take the one closest to us. It lies about fifteen miles to the north. Hideki, you will take the one four miles east of Fukui. Takuma, you will take the farthest one; it lies seven miles to the North East of Fukui's location. Naruto, you will take the one five miles to the west of Fukui. Understood?"

"Hai General Mifune!" The commanders responded with a calm look on their face.

The samurai leader smiled and nodded, "Good. Now, due to distance, all of you will be equipped with radios so that we can coordinate the raid where we can all attack at once." The elder paused and looked at the assassin. "Pick your team assassin-san."

Said person nodded and pointed to Naruto. No words were said, just a gesture. Naruto nodded in acceptance which made the other commanders and Mifune smile.

"Now that we are debriefed, go and organize your team, commanders. You have your orders…dismissed!"

As everyone started to leave, Mifune told Naruto to stay behind. Once the door clicked closed, they stared at each other with a worrisome gaze.

"You felt it too Uzumaki-san?"

"Hai Mifune-dono. The assassin's emotions shifted which makes me wonder if we should change our plans."

The general shook his head and sighed, "You and I both know that isn't possible. It was either this, or let innocent civilians suffer as Takeshi continued to take villages that we could not cover."

Naruto sighed deeply as he knew Mifune was correct. With a sad smile, he patted the general's shoulder and left the chambers. Mifune was now all alone, and Naruto's simple gesture struck a deep emotional chord. Somehow, the elder samurai knew that Naruto would become a changed man because of this raid.

"War…a monstrosity which leaves scars on one's body, mind, and soul." Mifune sighed as a couple tears flowed down his cheeks. "May the spirits of the old guide you, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

**Barracks**

Naruto, the assassin, and the other commanders stepped into the barracks where the samurai were held. All the ones that were guarding villages were here minus Hiroto's group which ran the field base. The samurai instantly stood and bowed to their commanders; they all knew what they had to do.

For the assassin, the way the samurai looked upon their superiors was astonishing. Even more so how they seemed to know what to do even though the commanders hadn't said anything. As the samurai were getting ready, she excused herself which made Naruto narrow his eyes as he thought about what she would be doing. With a discreet nod from Fukui, Naruto followed the one that tried to kill him.

As the assassin was about to activate her hidden radio informing the others that and attacking force was on their way, Naruto appeared beside her.

"Something bothering you assassin-san?" He said coolly.

Showing no surprise, she smirked and looked back towards the barracks. "Nah, I just find it funny that they take orders from a blonde bastard of a kid."

"This blonde bastard, as you so put, has done much to show those twice my age what makes me worthy of the commander title." Naruto paused as he shook his head in mirth. "It's funny really, they call me master of all things."

Before the assassin could say anything else, the other commanders appeared from the barracks with the samurai in tow. The commanders ordered their platoons to get in formation which they obeyed without question. Once they saw the samurai force was ready, Naruto and the others took turns relaying what their mission was. After debrief, more samurai came from the barracks and handed small radios to them which fit snugly into one of their ears. After a check of everyone's gear, the platoons headed off to their destinations at full sprint. As they were traveling, the assassin discreetly pushed against her hidden communication device which sent out a code to all the assassin guilds.

Enemy forces were on their way.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Fukui in position, over."

"Copy. Naruto in position."

"Hideki in position."

"Takuma in position."

Harumasa nodded to himself as everyone checked in. After waiting a minute, he began the countdown over the radio to begin the raid. Each of the forces were looking at their target from a mountain ridge or from the trees. The plan was simple as they discussed what to do over the radios as they traveled. They would blow open the door using Ki, rush in, and kill any inside the base. Once the area was clear of targets, they would move to a designated meeting point so that they could all travel back home together. However, some of the best laid plans often go awry.

"We strike in three…two…one. ADVANCE!"

Everyone had their hands on the handle of their katana as they charged, and once in range of the door, they started to unsheathe their blades in preparation for the slaughter. Just as the teams got to the doors, they explode off their hinges and multiple assassins poured out like a swarm of ants. There was no decoy base, and there was far more assassin troops then they thought. They were outnumbered, and struggled to keep their mission and lives intact.

As Hideki and the others fought against the assassins who used their poisons, stealth, and agility to incapacitate the samurai, for Naruto it was a much different scene.

* * *

As Naruto and the assassin got the door, they kicked it down and entered the base. The first thing Naruto noticed was the lack of enemies, and the second was the gleam in the captured assassin's eyes. Before he could even get off a sentence, he saw her form a hand sign. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as did his platoon. Quickly thinking, the Uzumaki activated his Kyuubi cloak and wrapped his comrades in the aura before vanishing out of the building. It was just in time too, as the building behind them violently exploded which sent shrapnel flying. Some of which grievously wounded some of the samurai around the area. It was then, the assassins came. Like a pack of wolves, they slowly advanced out of the forest and surrounded Naruto and his samurai.

Determination in his eyes, he deactivated his cloak, and let out a battle cry which his platoon quickly followed. The clang of shuriken being deflected, the penetration of flesh by a sword, and the screams of the wounded and dying is all that could be heard for miles around. Naruto knew then and there that the assassin he spared had to be the cause of this. Sadly, he wanted to deny this so he buried his supposed mistake deep within the recesses of his mind, and focused on the battle ahead.

As Naruto dodged a shuriken then ducked under a jab of a dagger, he pivoted on the balls of his feet and plunged honjo into the poor bastard who attempted to kill him. The blade pierced the heart which killed instantly, but that is when his eyes widened when the assassin suddenly smirked and said one word.

"Boom."

The explosion made Naruto fly into the nearby forest where he smashed violently into a tree, right shoulder first. The snap of bone could be heard followed by his screams of pain. His armor was almost completely gone by the blast, some of which imbedded deeply into his skin.

"**Hold on Kit, I'm doing as much as I can!" **Kurama worriedly stated as he actually feared the condition his container was in.

"_I know, and thank you Kurama."_

Deciding not to touch his shoulder knowing that he could worsen the injury, and also to make Kurama focus on the internal injuries he sustained; he grabbed Honjo with his left hand and used it as a crutch in order to stand. As he did, explosions could be heard which meant that his forces were dying in a violent way. It also meant one other thing.

"They are mostly exploding clones…dammit, this is not good."

Naruto jumped back into the fray with his Kyuubi cloak on and began to sense the negative emotions of those that were real, or what he thought was real since the signatures were about the same. He ordered his remaining forces to take those on while he dealt with the clones. Using the chakra arms, Naruto grabbed an assassin that tried to get behind him, and crushed the poor sap which made them explode. He then turned to his right to deflect multiple shuriken, one of which grazed his unprotected face. The wound on his left cheek bubbled, and to Naruto's horror, it didn't heal. It was then he felt Kurama's chakra that was healing him start to fade. This wasn't good at all.

"Heh, look boys, it seems the poison we got from Takeshi worked like a charm. It does stop the beast's chakra after all!"

Naruto glared at the three assassins in front of him, "_How do they know what I hold…that should be impossible. Unless…there's a spy that is relaying all of this information. Great."_

The assassins chuckled as the rushed the now handicapped jinchuriki with the intent to kill. This is something that Naruto wouldn't allow. As the poison entered his system, he began to feel the paralyzing effects it hand. His joints and muscles started to freeze, and knew that overexertion would only make it spread faster. He had no choice, however, as the three enemies were right on top of him.

With a yell and a pulse of chakra, he pushed the three back, then vanished out of sight. As he appeared behind the three, he pivoted and sliced two of them across the back of the feet which severed their Achilles tendon. They dropped to the ground in agony. The one left standing suddenly back-flipped to avoid Naruto's lunge with the katana, and threw a handful of shuriken towards his target. Due to the poison, some of these imbedded into Naruto's back which made him let out a grunt of pain. The Kyuubi cloak wavered a little before it finally gave out. He knew he needed to end this.

Mustering what he could, Naruto added Ki to his feet and rushed the three targets. The two that tried to stand suddenly saw darkness as they were decapitated, and the one that threw the shuriken suddenly gasped in pain as the katana was dug deep into his chest.

The assassin chuckled then coughed out blood, "Your friends will die today, as will you. A new era will wash over the Land of Iron, an era which will bring the Elemental Nations to its knees!"

Naruto snarled and violently ripped the katana out of the man's stomach then lopped off his head. After he flicked the blood off, he sheathed it, and looked back at his troops. To his horror, all 75 of them were killed as was the group of assassins that ambushed them. He was the only one alive. A sharp wave of pain suddenly overtook Naruto, and he collapsed to the snowy ground on his knees. He coughed then vomited out a good amount of blood as the injuries that Kurama tried to heal was now coming back in full force. He knew that he needed to get to a village and fast.

* * *

**With Hideki**

As the door burst open, a wave of assassins came out which suddenly exploded as they reached the first samurai troops. Heavy casualties was a result of this unexpected tactic. From this, however, Hideki knew one thing.

"_We were set up…perhaps Naruto should have killed that assassin when he had the chance. It is of no fault of his own, as he is but a young lad who has experienced war for the first time._"

"Hold the line!" The commander yelled as he and his samurai pushed up towards the door to keep the assassins in confined spaces.

As more samurai fell, and more assassins got pushed back into their home, the battle slowly started to turn towards the samurai's favor even though they were outnumbered. With a combination of Ki attacks and team tactics, something which the assassins were not skilled in, the samurai soon started to overwhelm their enemy.

Hideki grinned as he cut down an assassin in front of him, and then used a Ki enhanced kick on one that tried to come from behind. That assassin was currently buried in the back wall with blood pouring out of his mouth. There was no doubt about the fate of the assassin. As four assassins tried to rush Hideki, the man simply snorted, unsheathed his katana, and swiped it towards the enemies. They instantly halted their movements, and then fell to the ground in various bloody chunks.

As he went on to help his platoon, an assassin silently left the area and decided to set up the self-destruct seals that were around the base. However, one samurai saw this and ran after her. Once the samurai saw her messing with some sort of seal, he knew it couldn't be good. So, with Ki added to his legs, he ran to inform Hideki of the situation.

"Hideki-sama! One is trying something with a seal, and I fear for the worst. Orders sir?"

The commander finished killing an assassin when he heard what the samurai said. Hideki smirked.

"Why the hell do I have to tell you the orders? If you deem it a threat, than tell the others to get the hell out!"

"At once sir!" The samurai nodded, then yelled at the top of his lungs. "Retreat! Fall back, I repeat. Retreat!"

The samurai and Hideki didn't hesitate; they knew when the battle was won. Just as most of Hideki's forces got out of the base, it violently exploded which killed some of the samurai while it blew others around the snowy landscape. Although some were severely wounded, Hideki was just happy that his part of the mission was complete. The elder sighed, however, as he saw how many were left of his platoon.

Out of 75, only 20 made it out alive.

* * *

**With Takuma**

Takuma's fight was much like that of Hideki's, though his forces were still intact for the most part. They only lost 30 samurai, but most of the others were heavily wounded, Takuma included. Although the base did not explode like the others, what left most of them in a sorry state is that they had to fight the two assassin leaders; one of which took out ten of Takuma's troops before said commander plunged his katana through the bastard's skull. The other leader, Juro, took out 20 samurai with ease, and then had a massive battle with Takuma which left the commander in the state he was in now.

The fight was brutal as Juro seemed to counter almost everything Takuma threw at him. Although he got poisoned during the battle, the commander managed to land a few blows with his katana which severed certain tendons in the assassins' body. The hands was just one of the areas that was affected, and it was these areas that lead Takuma to victory. Juro died via decapitation.

With a sigh and a sad smile, he thought about how this raid turned out to be an almost complete failure. And although he wanted to blame Naruto for his choice in letting the assassin live, he couldn't fault the boy.

"We all make mistakes, it is only human nature to do so. Naruto is but a child who is experiencing war for the first time, a war which will mature him in more ways than one."

He and his samurai would take a break before heading to the rendezvous point in hopes of meeting the others there.

* * *

**With Fukui**

Harumasa ducked under a dagger jab, grabbed the offending limb, and threw the assassin to the ground. Once the enemy hit the snowy, ice packed, soil, a katana was driven into their skull. The elder samurai took deep breaths as he rested from his battle. Twenty corpses of enemies lie at his feet while all of his of his troops are scattered about the battlefield; none survived. Fukui, like the others, understood what happened and didn't blame Naruto for his choice in keeping the assassin alive.

The battle, from the beginning, was a massacre to say the least. Once the door was blown open, and the wave of assassins came out, so did a massive stream of fire. This fire engulfed both the assassins and any samurai who were in the front line. Once the flames died down, a mix of Takeshi's followers and assassins rushed out of the base and initiated battle. For the samurai, Takeshi's shinobi/samurai were taken out without a problem, but it was the assassins that did the most damage. Once a samurai would strike down a group of followers, the assassins would strike and slit their throat without warning. It was the reason why all of Fukui's troops were dead, and why he was currently surrounded by 30 assassins.

Harumasa stood calmly as he waited for the next group of enemies to strike, but they did not budge. What they did do, however, was step back to let one person inside the circle they formed. Fukui bore a heated glare into the person who now stood in front of him.

"Takeshi!"

"Hello brother." He replied with a smile. "So nice to see you, though, given the circumstances, I guess it could be better."

"Come to finish the job Takeshi, is that what you're after?" Fukui said calmly with a bit of hate.

Takeshi faked being hurt, "You wound me, not even calling me brother. A shame."

Fukui scoffed, "After what you made me do…you are no such thing in my eyes." His tone turned sad after he said this. "Where is the person I knew as a brother, Takeshi, where did he go?"

"He perished in the fires of our parent's home."

With that, the brother promptly turned and left the circle not noticing the tears that came to Fukui's eyes. As he left, Takeshi made a signal with his hands which prompted a strange plant like creature to appear in front of Fukui. With a puff of spores, the commander was knocked unconscious then bound in ropes to secure him for the journey.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto stumbled about while he held his right arm which was currently useless. He knew his injuries were serious, and it didn't help that Kurama wasn't healing his wounds like before. Naruto didn't know how much time had passed since the operation. His only concern was for his comrades.

"How did it come to this…how did they know?" Naruto coughed up blood which stained the snow red. "I hope everyone made it out alright."

With a grunt, the Uzumaki trudged on despite his grievous wounds, and the blizzard that was currently taking place. Soon, though, voices could be heard in the distance. Naruto smiled as his vision started to get blurry. With determination, he kept his conscious long enough to get himself to the entrance of the civilian village. It was here, that Naruto succumbed to his wounds and passed out.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Once he did, however, he was assaulted with the smell of antiseptic, and the sight of white walls. He looked around the room to find himself in a bed with a lot of medical equipment which was monitoring his vitals.

"_Hospital, thank Kami."_

"**Finally, I can hear your voice again, Kit. Are you alright?"**

"_I don't know Kurama, I honestly don't know."_

The fox didn't miss the tone in which Naruto spoke; one laden with extreme sorrow. Before he spoke, the door opened in the room. The nurse that came in was shocked that the person they found was already up.

"Oh dear, I didn't expect you to be up so soon. Stay right here, I will get the doctor."

As the nurse ran to do as told, Naruto shook his head with a smirk. "Where can I go, I'm stuck in a hospital bed for Kami's sake."

A chuckle at the door made Naruto look to see the doctor with a clipboard in one hand, and a pen in the other. He was an older gentleman who had a tan complexion, gray, balding hair, and many wrinkles on face; he was the same height as Fukui, and wore the standard doctor's outfit.

"It's been almost three days since we found you passed out at the entrance samurai-san."

Naruto's eyes widened as he now realized his swords were missing. The doctor, however, quickly calmed him down.

"Fear not for your swords, samurai-san, I have taken care to have them sharpened and polished at a nearby blacksmith. Now, before we get to your laundry list of injuries, my name is Goro."

After sensing that his emotions never wavered, Naruto gave the doctor his name. After a nod, Goro began to list how many injuries he had.

"You were a sight for sore eyes when you came in lad. A broken shoulder blade, multiple puncture wounds, two slipped disks in your vertebrae, a cracked collar bone, massive internal bleeding, and a major concussion. Oh, and the poison was also a real kicker too. Once that was out, you started glowing red. Nice to have you in our care Akuma no Senshi."

Naruto chuckled then groaned as his stomach was still sore, "Nice to see I have a fan, but if it is alright, I must get back to Mifune-dono and inform him of my whereabouts."

Goro shook his head with a grim smile. "I'm afraid that is not possible Naruto-san. Your injuries were severe and you will have to be on a leave of absence for at least two weeks. We can, however, have a message sent to inform Mifune-sama."

Naruto sighed and palmed his face. "Fine, but do you mind if I write the message? What I have to say is confidential. Samurai business I'm afraid."

The doctor smiled, "I understand perfectly, and will get a nurse to give you the required materials. Now, you must rest as I will not permit you to leave for another day."

As Goro started to leave, he remembered one thing.

"Ah, when you are discharged, I will have someone escort you to the blacksmith to pick up your swords and something special. Good day Naruto-san."

It wasn't long after the doctor left that a nurse came in with paper, a pen, and an envelope. Naruto wrote his message as detailed as possible and what he would like to do because of his actions. Once the message was done, he called a nurse to fetch the most trusted member of the village. Once this person, a boy of his age, was found, the message was attached to the leg of a hawk, and sent to Mifune.

* * *

**Following Day**

Naruto did some light stretching per Goro's orders before he got in the outfit he first wore when he trained with Fukui. These clothes were given to him after a nurse asked what he would like to wear. After being discharged, Naruto was escorted to the local blacksmith where he saw the most buff guy he had ever laid eyes on. No words were had between the two, except when the blacksmith held the Masamune by the sheath.

"A lucky samurai you are to have the lost Masamune. I can see why it picked you."

Naruto nodded with a smile and took Honjo as well as his wakizashi before he slid them into his silk sash.

"Goro said you had a surprise for me?"

The blacksmith nodded and motioned him to the back of the store. When Naruto finally entered the area, he was taken aback at what was on a stand in front of him; a new set of armor that looked like his last set, but was of a much different color. It was dark red and orange which resembled flames, with some black mixed in for highlight. On the back of the armor was the kanji for Akuma no Senshi with a nine-tailed fox surrounding it. The picture of the fox unnerved him, however, as he was the only one, minus Mifune and his commanders, to know.

"How did you know I contain the Nine-tails?" Naruto said with a threatened tone.

The blacksmith put his hands in the air in a defeated gesture, "Whoa now, Naruto-san, this was all found out after Goro and the nurses found you three days ago. Their medical scans showed two chakra sources, but only one being used. Since it was colored red, and of the rumors they heard. Well, I think you can piece together the rest."

Naruto nodded, "I apologize for my outburst, blacksmith-san."

Said person smiled, "I understand how samurai work, there is no need for apologies. Go on, the armor is yours, free of charge."

"Nonsense, I will pay you full price."

The blacksmith sighed, "Naruto-san, you are already doing us a favor by protecting our home. Please accept this as a token of our gratitude."

After a pause to think, Naruto smiled and shook the blacksmiths hand. "I won't forget this…what was your name?"

"Ah, silly me, I never introduced myself." The blacksmith bowed. "Taichi at your service, Naruto-san."

Naruto bowed in return then went and put on the armor. Once it was securely fastened, and the swords affixed on his right side, Naruto let out a whistle of acceptance.

"Not to snug, and not too loose. It's perfect Taichi."

"Thank you Naruto-san, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"An inn would be nice."

The blacksmith nodded with a smile, "It's just across the street from me. Good day, Naruto-san."

"Naruto is fine, and thank you for the wonderful armor and taking care of my swords."

"Anytime!"

Once at the inn, he was immediately given a room to himself free of charge despite the protests Naruto made. He really hated taking gratuities, and wished to pay these people back someday. Once he got into his room, he grabbed the bag which was given to him by Goro. It held two objects; Tsunade's necklace, and the one he found in the burnt out church. Naruto put both around his neck with a sigh, then left to find a bar. He needed a drink.

"**Kit, why so glum. This isn't like you." **

"_You should know why Kurama, you can view my memories after all. Please, don't make me talk about what I did. Just let me wallow in my own guilt for a while."_

The bijuu sighed, "**Fine Kit, but you should know better. What would your master say if he saw you like this?"**

"_He's probably dead due to my mistakes…just drop it Kurama, please."_

The fox whimpered sadly at how his container was feeling. This feeling also changed the weather inside the mindscape. It wasn't sunny anymore, it was now filled with grey clouds and a cold wind. Kurama hoped that Naruto would get out of this rut soon; oh how he missed the sun.

* * *

Naruto entered the bar and sat at the counter where the bartender saw him and immediately handed him a bottle of sake.

"Here kid, I usually don't serve minors, but I can tell you have seen some shit you wish to forget about."

Naruto gave the bartender the right amount of cash plus some. "Take it, please, I've had enough gratuities today."

The bartender chuckled and took the cash. Just as he was about to give Naruto a sake dish, he found the samurai drinking straight from the bottle like a pro. Not wanting to get in Naruto's way, the bartender left to do other tasks. An elderly civilian who was sitting beside Naruto chuckled; a cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"Damn kid, what did you see to make you like this?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, plus, if you look at the back of my armor I am sure you can figure out who I am." Naruto replied in a glum tone.

The elder did and gasped, then laughed. Once he recovered, by blowing smoke out his mouth, he spoke in a jovial tone.

"Well, so that is what all the hoopla's been about the past three days. Tell you what kid, how about a cigarette on me. And don't give me any bullshit about you being only 12 or 13 years old. You're a samurai for Kami's sake, who knows when you will die by the blade."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm starting to like you old man. Fine, let me have one."

The elder gave Naruto the cancer stick and, once in his mouth, lit it for him. Naruto took a drag then coughed as he choked on the smoke. This made the elder laugh.

" Ha! I remember my first time. So, how's it taste?"

Naruto took another drag, held the smoke in his mouth, and then puffed it out. "A little dry, but has a hint of cherries. Not bad old man, not bad at all."

A pack of them was put beside the sake bottle, "Take them kid, I got plenty back home. Before I go, just know that whatever's eating yah, don't let it get to yah. A kid like you is bound to make mistakes…remember that."

Naruto blew out the smoke with a sigh. It reminded him of what his master would say.

"_Think I would get cancer because of this?"_ The Uzumaki thought as he looked at the cigarette in his hand.

"**You have me you dolt!"**

Kurama's witty response made Naruto chuckle out loud which took some of the patrons off guard for a second. It also made some of the clouds in the mindscape disappear. As Naruto took another swig of sake, a women at the back of the bar saw one of the necklaces he was wearing and became enraged.

As she marched up to the samurai, the patrons began to fear what she might do. And they were right to do so as she planted a haymaker into the back of Naruto's skull.

"Alright you samurai freak, tell me how you got that necklace!"

Naruto turned his head to look at the person who hit him and blinked in shock at her beauty.

She was a fair-skinned girl of average height, had green eyes, and waist-length black hair. This was cut in a hime-style, and tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a grey-colored uniform with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which revealed some of her sizeable cleavage. Strapped to her left hip was a katana, and on her other was a pouch filled with kunai and shuriken.

"Can I help you beautiful maiden?" Naruto said with a smile.

The lady blushed a little at the title given to her, but then remembered why she was here.

"Tell me how you got that necklace, the one with the broken side!"

"Oh, this?" Naruto grasped it and held it in a way where she could see it. "I found this in a church that was burned. Nobody inside survived what Takeshi's men did."

The lady suddenly felt tears running down her face, then a smooth hand wiping them away. She looked at Naruto in wonder.

"Please, sit with me, I don't like seeing a beautiful girl like yourself in tears."

The lady did, then grabbed Naruto's necklace and put it together with hers. She let Naruto's half drop before she sighed, and motioned for the bartender to get some sake. Once the bottle was placed in front of her, she began her tale.

"That necklace was my mother's you know. Both of us fled our home village in the Elemental Nations due to the laws there. We each left at different times so we wouldn't arouse suspicion. To make a long story short, I spent years traveling around the Elemental Nations looking for her, and then I got a tip she was in Iron Country."

The lady paused to take a gulp of sake; she enjoyed the burn as it went down her throat.

"Once I entered Iron Country, I ran across a man named Takeshi who said he knew about my mother and would take me to her if I helped him with a task. After a year or so of training under him, nothing resulted from his promise, and I ran away after I heard what he wanted for this country. It would be like my home village all over again."

Naruto sighed at the tale, then snuffed out the cancer stick he was smoking.

"You and I are after a common enemy it seems. We have been fighting against him for months now, and because of a mistake I made on a recent mission, I fear that what we fought for will be all for naught."

The lady looked at Naruto sadly, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head, "Most of it is classified, and I'd rather not. The memory is too painful."

"And so is learning about the death of my mother." She interjected harshly. "I told you my tale, and now it is time to tell me yours. My name is Shizuka by the way."

"Naruto, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Both shook hands with a smile, then got back to staring at their sake bottles before they took a swig at the same time. With a sigh, Naruto took the pack of cigarettes, opened them, pulled a stick out, and put it in his mouth. The bartender gave him a pack of matches which Naruto thanked him for. After it was lit, and Naruto took a deep drag, only to exhale the smoke later, he looked at Shizuka stoically.

"It all began when I was six years old. I had just gotten out of the academy, and was sitting on the swing contemplating my future…"


End file.
